Ce qui ne se dit pas
by poppycat
Summary: Mustang blessé, Edward en voie de mettre un terme à l'enquête . Tandis qu'à central Riza et Jean font une mauvaise rencontre...et au milieu, une p'tite vielle.CHAPITRE 12: ADIEU ?
1. Chapitre 1: L’arrivée

Auteur : Poppycat (mwa !)

_Genre :_ Aventure… normalement et humour ( humour… c'est relatif…)

_Rating :_ K + changera peut être … on verra…

_Disclamer :_ les personnages et les lieux de FMA ne m'appartiennent en rien, ils sont à la petite vache qui porte un slip rouge dans la couverture du tome1 (trop mimi la vache). Ne m'appartiennent que les Oc , le village et le scénario de cette fic.

Note : première fic en français à chapitres, j'espère pouvoir la mener jusqu'au bout (feignasse…). Les personnages principaux sont Ed et Roy, en route pour une mission assez banale (banale pour le moment … niark niark… ) … Pas de spoilers , (tant que vous avez lu ou vu les premiers chapitres/épisodes). Si le début vous plaît, laissez une review , çà m'encourage à continuer!marchiiii !

* * *

**_Ce qui ne se dit pas..._**

* * *

_Chapitre 1: L'arrivée_

-Marine jeudi à 14h, ANNULÉ . Sandrine vendredi à 19h , ANNULÉ , Alice, samedi 21h 30 ANNULÉ ,ENCORE ET TOUJOURS ANNULÉ !

Le colonel Mustang jeta avec dépit son agenda dans sa sacoche. Son regard se porta sur Edward qui dormait paisiblement, s'étalant sur une bonne moitié de la banquette de cuir vert. Bien qu'étant habitué à voyager, Mustang ne supportait pas le train, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la fenêtre , la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, la soirée promettait d'être longue. Il détourna vite son regard, gêné par le paysage mouvant et les secousses irrégulières du wagon, dues à une voie mal entretenue. Pour oublier temporairement son mal des transports il décida de fixer son attention sur quelque chose… de blond et de susceptible, de préférence.

-"Et dire que je rate une fin de semaine importante pour faire du baby-sitting dans un trou paumé loin de central ".

Edward souleva une paupière et soupira lourdement, le colonel commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses récriminations.

-"Et dire que je rate une fin de semaine importante pour faire du papy-sitting dans un trou paumé loin de toute bibliothèque".

Roy grimaça, le gamin avait réussi à lui renvoyer la balle et avait marqué un point, sa proie semblant avoir, ce soir-là, du répondant, Mustang se laissa tomber sur la banquette en face d'Edward et reprit ses jérémiades.

-"Une mission de contrôle avec toi Fullmetal,cela promet d'être vraiiimentpassionnant",soupira-t-il d'un air las,"Quel ennui!"

Edward se redressa et monta sur la banquette pour attraper un sac de voyage logé dans le filet à bagages.

-"Je ne sais pas si le contrôleur apprécierait le fait que l'on piétine ses sièges… Besoin d'aide ? "demanda mustang d'un air goguenard.

-"Non , çà ira". Répondit Edward en lançant un regard noir à son supérieur. "Vous avez de la chance colonel…"

-"De dépasser largement le mètrequarante sans avoir àenfiler des talons compensés ?"

-"Non , d'avoir quelqu'un qui pense à vous. "fit Edward en se rasseyant le gros sac sur ses genoux.

Mustang commença à se poser des questions, la situation était étrange, il provoquait ouvertement le fullmetal et se dernier restait étrangement calme.

-"Pourquoi ce gros sac ? tu as l'habitude de voyager sur le léger pourtant…"

-"Oh, il n'est pas vraiment à moi, il vous est plutôt destiné. C'est de la part de cette personne qui pense à vous."

Il tendit le lourd sac à Roy .Ce dernier, méfiant se demanda s'il fallait l'ouvrir ou non.

-"C'est de la part du lieutenant Hawkeye, elle m'a demandé de vous le remettre…"

Mustang tira la glissière d'un coup sec, et poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

Le sac était rempli à raz bord de paperasse et sur le dessus était posé une petite note :

_Pour passer le temps à la campagne…_

_J'espère que vous trouverez un moment pour régler ces affaires._

_Lieutenant Hawkeye_

Le « J'espère que vous trouverez un moment » sonnait plutôt comme un « J'espère pour vous » aux oreilles de Mustang à en juger par les traces de poudre sur le bas du message.

Edward rayonnant en profita pour lui glisser sous le nez une liasse de papier supplémentaire.

-"Mon dernier rapport, çà vous fera un peu de lecture supplémentaire."

Le colonel poussa un long soupir de lassitude et d'agacement.. «Osé , le gamin » se dit il.

Il parcouru les premières pages rapidement et afficha une mine admirative.

-"Fullmetal, je suis impressionné…"

-"Ah oui ?" Demanda Edward étonné de la réaction du colonel.

-"Oui, vraiment… Vraiment impressionné qu'avec ta petite taille tu aies réussi à transporter ton dossier et un si lourd sac en même temps, tout seul sans l'aide de personne."

Le visage d'Edward prit une teinte cramoisie, tirant peu à peu sur le violet.

-"QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS, REDUIT , MINUSCULE, RATATINE AU POINT DE POUVOIR DECOLLER QUAND LE VENT DEPASSE LE 2 SUR L'ECHELLE DE BEAUFORT."

Mustang affichait un sourire satisfait pendant que le gosse épluchait le dictionnaire des synonymes à la page « petit », il avait enfin réussi, et , son « devoir » accompli, il repoussa la paperasse et prit ses aises sur la banquette, se laissant bercer par la tirade d'Edward.

Le train arriva enfin en gare le lendemain en fin d'après midi. Les deux hommes prirent la direction du centre du village pour rejoindre l'hôtel où ils devaient passer la semaine.

-"Pourquoi ne descend-t-on pas dans un baraquement militaire, comme d'habitude ? "Demanda Edward à un colonel écrasé sous le poids de son propre bagage et du « petit extra » de travail amoureusement donné par Hawkeye.

-"Le baraquement le plus proche se situe à 40 km d'ici…"

-"Ah ?"

Il entrèrent dans le petit hôtel et posèrent leur fardeau devant le guichet désert.

-"Y'a quelqu'un ? "appela le colonel.

-"HEY , ON EST LA WHOUHOU ! Y'A PERSONNE ? "s'exclamât Edward.

-"Fullmetal , tu me fais honte…"

-"Pourquoi ?"

Leur discussion fut rapidement interrompue par l'arrivée de la tenancière de l'hôtel, une petite femme âgée, la silhouette tassée sous un lourd châle en laine se déplaçant à petit pas à l'aide d'une canne.

-"Voilà voilà ! Bonjour !"

-"Bonjour, nous avons une réservation au nom de Mustang et d'Elric." Fit le colonel, tout sourire.

-"AAAh oui, le couple de jeunes mariés, nous vous avons préparé une chambre."

-"QUOI ? "S'exclamèrent les supposés jeunes mariés en question.

La vielle dame se tourna vers Edward avec un grand sourire.

-"Mes félicitations mademoiselle."

-"Il doit y avoir une erreur, madame, fit Mustang. Nous sommes des représentants de l'armée et…"

La petite dame disparut derrière le comptoir et réapparut avec un lourd registre puis l'ouvrit à la page du jour.

-"Ahh je suis désolée, le jeune couple s'est décommandé et j'ai commis une étourderie en vous rayant du registre à leur place. Je vais vous préparer deux chambres tout de suite."

-"Vous êtes seule à tenir cet hôtel ?"

-"Hélas oui…"

Mustang, pris de remords à l'idée d'obliger la vielle dame à préparer deux chambres supplémentaires, vu son handicap, pris les devants et s'exclamât :

-"Cela ne fait rien , nous nous accommoderons de la chambre que vous nous avez préparé."

Edward blêmit et fut arrêté par mustang avant même de pouvoir exprimer son indignation. Il se contenta de prendre ses bagages en grommelant.

-"Vous avez bien de la chance, mademoiselle, votre ami est un homme charmant. Lui fit la tenancière en clignant de l'oeil."

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et à leur grand soulagement découvrirent qu'ils avaient à leur disposition deux lits séparés.

-"Elle a la vue basse, la vielle , pffff « mademoiselle » "soupira Edward en se laissant tomber sur un lit.

-"En même temps, il faut dire que…"

-"Quoi ?"

-"… tu n'as pas un aspect, comment dire…trèsss…"

-"Laissez tomber. Quels sont les ordres de mission, au fait ?"

-"Rien de bien passionnant, suite au ménage effectué par Scar au niveau des alchimistes d'état les plus gradés nous devons juste effectuer un rapport de contrôle sur ce village."

-"Et en quoi –y a t il un lien entre la mort des gradés et ce bled paumé."

-"Des recherches y ont été menées sous la directive de Basque Grand il y a de çà quelques années, le rapport de l'époque est plutôt flou , il nous faut juste collecter quelques informations histoire de le compléter."

-"Ah ? et c'est tout ?"

-"C'est tout."

Edward posa sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant, il fixa le plafond un bon bout de temps avant de fermer les yeux avec la désagréable impression de perdre son temps...Quoique ... Si Basque Grand avait été mèlé à cette affaire il y trouverait peut être un intérêt caché...qui sait...

* * *

Ed : Partager une chambre avec Mustang ? PAS FOLLE NAN ? 

Poppy :Pourquoi ?(air candide)

Ed : à ton avis ?

Poppy : j'en sais trop rien …

Ed : Yaoi en vue ?

Poppy : j'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Roy : (apparaît sur mon épaule en petit démon et susurre) Royx Ed ! RoyxEd !

Ed : (apparaît sur l'autre épaule en petit ange…(euh enfin ange, çà dépend du point de vue) et hurle…) BORDEL ! JE TIENS A MA REPUTATION ,MOI ! au pire, tu décris une pyjama-party…

(gros soupir de la part de Poppy et Roy)

Envy : Y'aura-t-il un représentant du club des 7 ?

Poppy : Yep ! normalement.

Roy :Des OC ?

Poppy : oui , mais pas de OCxPersonnages de la série .

_R&R please!_ :)


	2. Chapitre 2: le début d'une enquête

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat (çà bouge pas !)

**_Genre :_** Aventure et humour

**_Rating :_** K + pour le moment.

**_Disclamer :_** les personnages et les lieux de FMA ne m'appartiennent en rien, ils sont à la petite vache qui porte un casque à cornes dans la couverture du tome 4 .Ne m'appartiennent que les Oc, le village et le scénario de cette fic.

Note de l'auteur :

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, çà fait super plaisir et çà booste pour la suite !

La première journée du duo dans le village… Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues !

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ce qui ne se dit pas..._**

* * *

_Chapitre 2: le début d'une enquête_

Le colonel commença à déballer ses affaires et à les ranger soigneusement dans le petit placard mis à leur disposition. Il jeta un œil à la petite forme assoupie , affalée négligemment sur l'un des lits. Il s'en approcha et se retint de rire à la vue du spectacle proposé par la maison Elric. Il était beau le fullmetal, la bouche grande ouverte, les mèches en bataille et le nombril à l'air, ronflotant gentiment .Mustang, passa silencieusement le pas de la porte , abandonnant à ses songes le blondinet, histoire de faire le tour du patelin sans encombres. Il descendit l'escalier de bois et fit un signe à la vielle dame qui s'affairait à astiquer le comptoir.

Il sortit dans la ruelle et se dirigea vers la place centrale , puis, instinctivement, il s'approcha d'un groupe de jeunes femmes qui l'observaient en souriant à la vue de son uniforme.

-"Un militaire ? Et un gradé en plus ! Que nous vaut cet honneur ?"

Mustang se retourna et aperçut un vieil homme assis sur le rebord du lavoir.Il décida d'abandonner ses proies pour le moment et il vint à la rencontre de l'ancien.

-"Bonjour monsieur."

-"Mes respects mon colonel."

-"Comment savez vous que… ?"

-"Les grades sur votre uniforme, j'ai été chien de l'armée dans ma jeunesse. Gustave Jannereau , enchanté."

-"Colonel Mustang ."

Il sourit et invita mustang à s'asseoir en se poussant un peu.

-"Pardonnez ma curiosité mais que vient faire un haut gradé dans la campagne, y s'passe rien dans le coin. Du moins pas à ma connaissance."

-"En fait , nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur les travaux menés il y a quelques années près de ce village."

-"Rhaaa, sur Sang D'Acier et ses zouaves je parie!"coupale vieil homme.

Il sortit une pipe de sa poche, la remplit d'un tabac brun , l'alluma et tira une bouffée avant de continuer.

-"Ils sont tous partis comme çà, du jour au lendemain, un vrai défilé de blouses blanches à la gare", reprit-il," ils ont tout laissé sur place, rien de bien intéressant en fait, maintenant ce sont les gosses qui s'amusent à se filer la frousse dans le vieux bâtiment."

-"Vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin menant aux anciens locaux, demanda le colonel."

-"Pour sur, j'vous y accompagne même …"

Ils traversèrent le village, Roy commençait peu à peu à apprécier le fait d'avoir été affecté sur cette mission. Ce village, cette ambiance, tout çà lui était assez familier. Lui aussi venait de la campagne (1), pendant plusieurs années il s'était obstiné à le cacher, à en parler le moins souvent possible de peur que ses pairs ne se moquent de lui, d'être déconsidéré, la plupart des officiers de son rang étant issus de bonne familles, mais au fond de lui, il ressentait souvent un vide en repensant à son enfance.

Ils s'approchèrent des grilles rouillées de la vielle baraque en pierre de taille et se frayèrent un chemin entre les hautes herbes et l'espace aménagé dans la grille par de petites mains curieuses puis s'avancèrent en direction du perron.

Mustang essaya de pousser la lourde porte, en vain.

-"Le bois travaille, mon colonel, çà fait un bail que plus personne n'a franchit cette porte."

-"Mais vous m'avez bien dit que des enfants jouaient ici ?"

-"Y sont plus malins que nous, les drôles. Suivez moi."

Ils contournèrent le bâtiment, il était tel que Roy, se l'était imaginé, austère et en mauvais état des barreaux aux fenêtres, inaccessible de l'extérieur. Mais quelque chose l'interpella, quand il s'était escrimé contre la porte , le son de ses coups résonnait comme sur du métal, plutôt que du bois, de plus la sécurité mise en place autour de ce bâtiment semblait un peu démesurée pour un simple laboratoire de recherches.

-"Tenez, c'est là, y'a pas à dire, ces gosses, quand il s'agit de faire des âneries, y sont franchement doués."

Roy s'approcha de l'endroit indiqué par le vieil homme et remarqua que quatre barreaux d'une des fenêtres avaient été sciés.

Il observa de plus près les coupures du haut et du bas de chaque barreau et un détail retint son attention, les coupures de trois premiers barreaux étaient oxydées tandis que celles du dernier étaient lisses et ne laissaient aucune trace de rouille sur ses gants blancs.

-"Bizarre…"

-"Quoi donc? "fit Gustave.

-"A part les enfants, d'autres gens sont venus ici ?"

-"Peut être…, du moins je n'en sais rien."

Mustang passa par l'ouverture et commença à faire le tour des locaux. D'anciens bureaux, trois salles de manipulation carrelées de blanc et quelques locaux d'habitation, rien d'inhabituel, si ce n'était l'état des pièces. Dans les bureaux, les dossiers étaient étalés sur les tables, comme si l'on les avait laissé la veille, en fin de service. Dans les labos, la verrerie poussiéreuse était posée sur les paillasses en attente de la prochaine expérience, les burettes fixées sur les potences alignées sur la plus grande surface de travail. Dans les locaux , un scénario similaire, si ce n'était le fait que les occupants avaient pris le soin de récupérer leurs affaires personnelles. Mustang pris le temps de visiter chaque pièce mais ne trouva rien. Dehors la nuit commençait à tomber et le ciel s'encombrait de lourds nuages de pluie, il se décida à rentrer. Il bloqua l'accès en faisant fondre un morceau de barre de métal entre le mur et le battant.

-"Pourquoi ont-ils évacué les locaux en abandonnant le matériel ainsi ?"

-"Ca , mon colonel , j'en sais rien, mais çà a pas fait du bien au village, c'est moi qui vous le dit, le labo nous permettait d'avoir plus de contacts avec les gens du centre, c'était bon pour le commerce et pour le développement ."

-"Savez vous quelles recherches étaient menées ici."

-"Moi , j'y connais rien, mais j'connais quelqu'un qui y bossait dans le temps et qui habite toujours ici, 'pourra pt'être vous renseigner."

------------

Edward souleva une paupière, il parcourut la pièce d'un regard endormi et constata avec contentement qu'il était seul .Il essaya de se rendormir mais son ventre lui rappela d'une manière assez bruyante qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis plus de 4 heures. Pour éviter une mort, certaine, pour cause d'inanition, il se décida de se lever .Il descendit l'escalier qui menait à la réception.

-"Bonsoir mademoiselle. Si vous vous inquiétez pour votre ami on m'a dit qu'il était partit faire un tour avec le père Jannereau, il ne va pas tarder, il ne sera pas en retard pour le dîner."

Au son du mot «dîner» , Edward oublia le « mademoiselle » et jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers la porte puis vers la salle à manger .La tenancière le regarda en souriant :

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne servirais pas le dîner tant qu'il ne sera pas là."

-« eeet mince » pensa Edward, souhaitant pour une fois ardemment le retour du colonel.

-"Je ne pense pas qu'un léger retard ne gène ma troisième pensionnaire, une jeune femme charmante et si discrète."

Il fit semblant d'écouter les commérages de la tenancière tout en fixant avec désespoir la porte d'entrée. Soudainement la poignée bougea Edward s'apprêta à sauter de joie au cou du colonel dans la perspective de l'étouffer pour l'avoir obligé à renoncer aussi longtemps à l'appel du ventre.

Une mince silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jeune femme au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en un large chignon.

-"Bonsoir, vous n'auriez pas vu mon oncle ?"

-"Jannereau ?Il est en chemin, il accompagne l'ami de la demoiselle ."

La jeune femme scruta la pièce du regard et fit un grand sourire en appercevant un Ed écarlate.

-"Je vois… S'il passe par chez vous…"

-"Je le préviendrais", lui répondit la tenancière.

-"Elle est timide et ne parle pas beaucoup mais c'est une brave petite, Elizabeth Jannereau," assura la tenancière avec un sourire. "Elle est arrivée ici il y a cinq ans, la pauvre, elle n'a pas connu le temps où le village avait une activité florissante."

-"Comment çà ?" Fit Edward.

-"Eh bien, elle est arrivée peu de temps après que le laboratoire militaire ait fermé, un an après je crois, tout les jeunes du coin avaient émigré vers Central."

-"Les labos étaient importants ?"

-"Oui vous pensez ! Au moins une cinquantaine d'employés, Pour vous qui venez du centre cela ne fait pas beaucoup mais pour nous…"

-"Bizarre, cinquante employés pour un labo de campagne, c'est un effectif plutôt élevé…Vous savez pourquoi ils sont partis?"

Visiblement, Edward venait de toucher le point sensible, la vielle dame afficha un grand sourire, ravie sans doute d'avoir trouvé une oreille attentive à ses commérages. Elle se rapprocha de Ed et se mit à parler à voix basse.

-"Rhoo, vous savez, ce que l'on dit faut pas trop y croire mais j'ai bien mon idée…Vous savez, les jours avant le départ soudain des laborantins, il s'est passé des choses."

-"Oui ?"

-"D'abord, tout le collège des chefs de laboratoire à quitté le village et n'est jamais revenu. J'ai questionné Jannereau pour savoir pourquoi, il n'en a jamais rien dit, et je vous le di, moi, j'ai trouvé çà bizarre."

-"Et ?"

-"C'était étrange."

-"…Et ?"

-"J'ai trouvé çà anormal."

-¨"Pourquoi ?"

-"C'était louche…"

« Mais elle se paye ma tête ! »Pensa Ed.

-"Enfin pour ce que j'en dis… reprit-elle, c'est que leur laboratoire, c'était aussi bien gardé que la prison de central, des rondes de nuit, des chiens…"

-"Vous savez quels genres d'expériences y étaient menées ?"

-"Non, mais tout ce que je peux en dire c'est qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bons voisins, que de bruit, la nuit , le jour…"

-"Quels genres de bruit ?"

-"Ah çà, je n'en sais pas grand-chose, j'ai toujours été un petit peu sourde, mais pour les bruits, c'est ce qui est dit."

« Pas que sourde on dirait » pensa Ed en soupirant.

------------

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut au tour du colonel de passer la porte et de se faire agonir par un Edward rendu nerveux et agressif par la faim. Le dîner se passa sans encombre mis à par un verre d'eau renversé (presque) involontairement sur le pantalon de Roy après qu'il eut énoncé « qu'il était étonnant qu'un truc si petit puisse manger autant et aussi bruyamment ».

Ils prirent congé de leur hôte et remontèrent dans leur chambre en évitant de se croiser du regard. Une fois arrivé et après s'être mis à l'aise, Mustang plongea le nez dans sa paperasse .Ce ne fut qu'au bout de une heure et demie qu'Edward prit le premier la parole.

-"Vous avez fait quoi cette après midi? "

Mustang leva le nez momentanément puis répondit d'un air las.

-"J'ai profité du calme pour aller en repérage, çà m'a reposé, j'ai la nuque tendue à force de baisser la tête pour te tenir la conversation…"

Ignorant la pique lancée par son supérieur, Edward tenta de raviver la conversation « je dois vraiment m'ennuyer à mourir pour en arriver là » pensa-t-il.

-"Et ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ?"

-"Mis a part deux trois détails qui me gênent je n'ai rien trouvé. Et de ton côté, bonne sieste ?"

-"Si vous m'aviez réveillé, j'aurais pu vous accompagner." gronda Edward.

-"… Passons."

-"J'ai discuté avec la tenancière, une vraie commère, elle connaît la vie privée du village tout entier."

-"Tu as appris quelque chose ? "

-"Hormis le fait que le laboratoire était une forteresse, qu'il faisait du bruit, que le départ du personnel s'est réalisé en deux temps, que le père Jannereau a une brave nièce , que la femme de l'ancien maire l'avait trompé avec la cousine du guichetier du bureau des postes, non."

-"En parlant de Jannerau, il m'a dit qu'il me présenterait un ancien employé du labo."

-"Il a l'air d'avoir eu des relations avec les gens qui y travaillaient…"

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"La vieille l'a tanné pour qu'il lui dise pourquoi le labo avait été vidé, c'est donc qu'il devait savoir quelque chose."

-"OU que cette brave dame est une vieille pie bien curieuse... pour ce qui est de Mr Gustave, je ne sais pas quoi en penser... Bonne nuit Edward…"

Mustang coupa la lumière d'autorité et s'enterra sous ses couvertures.

-"Bonne nuit colonel coupa Edward. Au fait, j'adooore votre pyjama" fit-il en se retenant de rire.

-"Dommage … Je t'aurai bien donné le nom de la marque mais je doute que tu en trouves un à ta taille, je ne crois pas qu'ils fassent dans le modèle réduit."

-"QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QUE POUR M'HABILLER JE DEVAIS ALLER CHEZ UN REVENDEUR DE VETEMENTS DE POUPEES QUE…"

-"Bonne nuit Fullmetal."

Jannereau redescendit la petite route qui menait à l'ancien labo, il contourna la bâtisse silencieusement et s'approcha du passage scellé quelques heures plus tôt par le colonel.

Il tâtonna dans le noir pour retrouver le scellé mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide, le passage avait été ré ouvert…

* * *

(1) il me semble que Roy vient de la campagne, je crois qu'il le dit lui-même dans l'un des derniers chapitres parus du manga. 

Appel à l'aide : Je recherche un nom pour ma tenancière d'hôtel, en vain (pas douée à trouver des noms), si vous avez une Idée…

------------

Poppy : Et de deux chapitres ! Un troisième en préparation

Edward (sarcastique): suuupeeeer .

Poppy : bah quoi ? Pas content ?

Ed :m'en fous, tant que tu garde l'autre pervers à distance… l'histoire me va…

Poppy (regarde en l'air): et bieeen , c'est-à-dire quuue…

Ed : que quoi ?

Poppy : j'ai décidé de resserrer les liens entre toi et le petit poney, vous rapprocher…

Ed ( violet): C'est décidé, j'me barre !

Poppy : et si je change le pairing ?

Ed : faut voir .

Poppy : j'ai du Edx Armstrong , Pinako, Yoki, Dorchette, Gluttony… j'ai même une proposition de crossover avec Gollum…c'est au choix …

Ed(se retire en claquant la porte) : COMPLETEMENT TIMBREE !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Au chat et à la souris

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat (she's aliiiive)

**_Genre :_** Aventure et humour

**_Rating :_** K + pour le moment.

**_Disclamer :_** Tout ce qui est relatif à FMA ne m'appartient en rien , c'est à la petite vache qui se fait enlever par les extraterrestres dans la couverture du tome 5 .Ne m'appartiennent que les Oc, le village et le scénario de cette fic. Je ne suis pas payée pour faire cette fic mais j'accepte volontiers les dons de cookies désintéressés (plagiat de Munchkin …pour ceux qui connaissent…) Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues !

Note de la folle qui tire les ficelle de cette fic :

Un chapitre plus long cette fois… Beaucoup plus long…avec un peu d'action (Ahhhh :) )…

Et un dernier Oc (ohhh :( ) … Enfin… Vous verrez…

Ma tenancière a enfin un nom et un prénom : « Mauricette Perwick » (tadaaaaa)

Merki à « lina elric » et à « Vamaë » pour leurs suggestions de prénom, çà a été dur de choisir entre Mauricette et Gertrude.

Encore une fois merci aux reviewers !

_

* * *

_

**_Ce qui ne se dit pas..._**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 3 : Au chat et à la souris._

La pluie frappait les carreaux et Roy dormait déjà depuis un bout de temps. Edward regardait dans le vide, les bras croisés derrière la tête, mal à l'aise. Les premiers grondements de tonnerre se firent entendre, il frémit. Il scruta l'obscurité à la recherche de deux petites lueurs rouges et d'une armure de deux mètres assise dans un coin , avec l'idée de continuer sa nuit emmitouflé dans sa couverture, lové contre la froide mais rassurante stature d'Alphonse. Pas de Al. Il poussa un profond soupir et jeta un oeil en direction du colonel mais son regard ne croisa qu'une masse informe et immobile de couvertures. Il retint son souffle pour écouter les bruits environnants. Rien, silence total. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait préféré entendre Roy ronfler que d'avoir à supporter cet étouffant silence.

Il s'assied sur son lit et se tourna en direction de mustang.

-"Colonel, Vous dormez ?"

Pas de réponse… Soudain un éclair fendit le ciel, suivit par un violent coup de tonnerre, les vitres tremblèrent et bientôt le martèlement de la pluie sur les carreaux redoubla d'intensité.

Edward s'était de nouveau glissé sous ses draps, bouchant ses oreilles et enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller gémissant à chaque grondement sourd, à chaque lueur.

Mustang souleva une paupière, réveillé par les bruits extérieurs et les plaintes d'Edward.

Dans un état second il se leva et tira les rideaux, et afficha un sourire endormi mais triomphant pour avoir vaincu les éléments en plaçant entre lui et eux la barrière de tissu.

Il se recoucha, et essaya de se rendormir, en vain.

Edward, toujours aussi peu rassuré continuait de trembler.

-"Peur de l'orage, Fullmetal ?" fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-"N…nan.P...pas du tout…"

-"Alors, Tais toi."

Edward, honteux, cessa tout de suite de geindre, mais Mustang pouvait encore entendre son souffle rapide et ses tremblements.

Dans un élan de faiblesse du à la fatigue et surtout avec l'envie de faire taire le môme pour de bon et de passer une nuit tranquille, il se leva de nouveau, écarta les couvertures d'Edward et vint s'allonger à ses côtés, passant d'autorité son bras autour de sa taille et le serrant contre lui puis il se rendormit aussi sec.

Edward d'abord surpris, se laissa faire puis offusqué, essaya de se débarrasser du colonel.

-"Ce qu'il est lourd !"

Après avoir poussé, tiré, et secoué le colonel Edward finit enfin par capituler voyant qu'on ne pouvait pas si facilement se sortir de l'étreinte d'un colonel en plein rendez-vous avec Morphée.

Il se résigna et ferma les yeux, entre temps il avait oublié l'orage et commençait à s'habituer au souffle doux qui balayait son épaule et au bras protecteur qui le retenait.

--------------------

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient au travers des rideaux. Roy se réveilla doucement et finit par constater une présence étrangère lovée contre lui.

Il ouvrit un œil vitreux, et aperçut de longues mèches blondes éparpillées sur l'oreiller, cachant le visage de la personne allongée à ses côtés , ne laissant que vaguement paraître les deux yeux clos, bordés de longs cils noirs.

-"_mmm ? Blonde ?_" pensa-t-il, "_Laquelle ? Stéphanie, nan, elle avait les cheveux courts. Marina ? Naaan pas Marina…Cheveux blonds et longs…mmm.Riza ? Nan pas Hawkeye…Elle m'aurait tué avant…Quoique ces derniers temps elle se montre plus douce …Pff impossible de se rappeler ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier…Il me semble pourtant n'avoir rien bu…_"

Machinalement il fit glisser sa main sur le bras gauche de « sa compagne » et remonta jusqu'à l'épaule puis fit courir ses doigts le long de la clavicule, la gorge et enfin le bord du port de l'automail…Automail ?

Il fut parcouru par un frisson d'effroi…De longs cheveux blonds, un automail au bras droit…D'un geste lent il écarta, avec appréhension, quelques mèches du front de « la présence étrangère »et retint un petit cri de surprise et d'effroi en découvrant le visage juvénile du Fullmetal.

Il se leva d'un bond et dut s'asseoir sur son lit sous le coup de la surprise. Il fila en direction de la salle de bain, histoire de prendre la douche du siècle pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Quand il réapparut enfin, un demi cumulus d'eau chaude plus tard, il retrouva un Edward en pleine forme assis sur son lit s'exclamant :

-"Je crève la dalle, C'est quand le ptit-dej' ?"

--------------------

Roy fut rassuré de constater que le fullmetal semblait n'avoir aucun souvenir des évènements de la nuit passée. Il l'observa engloutir son petit déjeuner en touillant machinalement son café.

-"Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? "demanda Edward.

-"Non non, et FINIS d'avaler avant de parler."

Le blondinet se rembrunit et jeta un regard noir à Mustang.

-"Vous n'avez pas à me donner des leçons de conduite, vous savez."

Avant que Roy n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une femme s'approcha de leur table et leur adressa un grand sourire. Roy la parcourut du regard de la tête aux pieds, elle était plutôt jeune, assez mignonne selon les critères de « Don Roy », armée d'un calepin et d'une sacoche à appareil photographique.

-"Euh, excusez moi…Bonjour monsieur, mademoiselle, permettez moi de me présenter, Helena Morel, je suis moi aussi pensionnaire dans cet hôtel .Mme Perwick m'a dressé un si charmant portrait de vous que j'ai eu l'envie de lier connaissance."

Roy afficha son plus beau sourire, celui sponsorisé et labellisé par une grande marque de dentifrice blancheur dont nous tairons le nom.

-"Il n'y a pas de mal, au contraire, Colonel Roy Mustang, enchanté de faire votre connaissance ."Fit-il en insistant sur son titre de colonel.

-"'Jour ."Lança Edward la bouche pleine en levant brièvement le nez de son assiette.

Elle prit une chaise s'assied aux cotés du colonel et engagea la conversation. Mustang remarqua qu'Edward les regardait de travers.

-"Fullmetal ?"

Le blondinet se leva brusquement, pris son manteau et se dirigea vers le hall.

-"Vais voir du côté des labos, et si je trouve quelque chose…"

-"Tu m'en informes immediatement ."

Le fullmetal ayant quitté la salle, Roy entreprit de faire mieux connaissance avec Miss Morel.

-"Vous venez de ?"

-"Central", répondit-elle, "je travaille à la grande ville comme journaliste."

-"C'est intéressant, et vous êtes ici pour ?"

-"Est-ce un interrogatoire mon colonel ?"

-"Non, non", fit il, "c'est pour…"

Elle se mit à rire et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-"Je suis en reportage…Et j'irais droit au but, je m'intéresse à la même affaire que vous !"

-"Comment ?"

-"Les rumeurs vont vite dans un petit village comme celui-ci … Si vous voulez, nous pourrions travailler en parallèle…"

-"Cette affaire concerne l'armée, vous savez, si vous voulez travailler en collaboration avec nous je ne pourrais vous fournir,en échange, que les éléments classés non confidentiel."

-"Ce serait déjà très gentil de votre part, C'est ma première affaire importante !"

--------------------

Edward s'approchait d'un pas rapide du site de l'ancien labo, il donna un grand coup de pied dans un caillou en fulminant. Tout le long du chemin il s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu le mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur…Mustang peut être ? Pourquoi ? Le colonel ne s'était pas particulièrement montré désagréable ce matin…Il atteignit le labo et se faufila au travers de la grille. Il contourna le bâtiment et se rendit à l'emplacement du passage indiqué par Mustang.

-"Tiens ? Le colonel n'avait pas dit qu'il avait scellé l'ouverture ?"

Il entra dans le bâtiment, et armé d'une source de lumière commença à explorer les locaux plongés dans la semi-obscurité. Au bout d'une petite demi heure de vaines recherches dans la partie habitation, il décida d'aller explorer les salles de manipulation.

Il descendit au laboratoire de chimie.

-"_Pas mal l'équipement_", pensa-t-il, "_ils devaient avoir de sacrés fonds pour faire tourner ce labo_."

Il aperçut une lourde porte avec une inscription.

**_DANGER_**

**_Par mesure de sécurité, veuillez laisser cette porte fermée._**

**_Système d'étanchéité_**

**_Conservation de composés chimiques._**

Il entrouvrit la porte et sentit une drôle de pression contre le battant suivit d'un sourd craquement.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, les bouteilles d'acide roulèrent au sol, suivies des boîtes de composants en poudre, Edward, un peu secoué s'approcha du placard .L'étagère avait cédé depuis longtemps et devait tenir en équilibre contre la porte. Il la répara rapidement et remit en place le matériel.

-"Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de dégâts…"fit-il en replaçant sur l'étagère une bouteille de cyanure.

Il entendit un bruit venant du couloir, des pas, rapides et un bruit de marmonnement.

-"_Et M….. Le colonel_", pensa-t-il…"_Il va me passer un de ces savons pour avoir foutu le bordel. Avec tout ce ramdam, je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer …Milles Pétards _!"

Il referma le placard avec soin et s'exclamât :

-"C'est pas la peine de râler, j'ai tout rangé."

Pas de réponse

-"Colonel ?...Mustang ?... Roy ?"

--------------------

Après avoir discuté un petit moment avec Helena, Roy se rendit chez Mr Jannereau .Il remit son col en place, enfila ses gants et frappa à la porte. Il entendit de pas précipités et une petite voix féminine.

-"Mon oncle ? C'est vous?."

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître la frêle silhouette d'Elizabeth. Elle afficha une mine déçue en apercevant Mustang.

-"Bonjour mademoiselle, Je suis venu chercher Mr Gustave Jannereau."

-"Mon oncle n'est pas là pour le moment, il a du partir tôt ce matin et n'est pas encore rentré."

-"Et bien… Vous n'avez aucune Idée de l'endroit où je pourrais le trouver ?"

-"Non."

Il remercia Elizabeth et commença à rebrousser chemin, décider à profiter de l'absence du Fullmetal et du peu de temps libre dont il disposait pour essayer de terminer rapidement quelques uns des dossiers que Hawkeye lui avait gentiment mis de côté et emballés pour le voyage. Il entrouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel et risqua un coup d'œil, à gauche, à droite, en direction du guichet, pas de Mauricette Perwick en vue.

-"_la voie est libre"_, se dit-il.

Il traversa le hall le plus silencieusement possible et entreprit de monter les escaliers.

Malheur, enfer et damnation, alors qu'il n'était qu'a la moitié de l'ascension du mont escalier, la dixième marche, cette traîtresse, poussa un cri d'agonie quand notre pauvre colonel posa son pied dessus.

-"Monsieur Mustang ? Mlle Elric ? C'est vous ?"

-"Eeeeeeet mince !…."

Bientôt il vit apparaître la petite silhouette tassée de madame Perwick au bas des escaliers.

-"Ahhh monsieur Mustang !" Gloussa-t-elle, "vous n'êtes pas accompagné ?"

Se voyant déjà coincé dans la cage d'escalier à écouter les ragots du pays, Mustang tenta un repli stratégique.

-"Non pas pour le moment mais je suis assez pressé, mon subordonné m'attend et..."

-"Votre ?"

- "Mon amie ."

-"Ahhh oui !Votre charmante amie ! Vous savez très cher, que votre compagne est vraiment un amour, elle est à l'écoute des gens, elle est si gentille, et moi que suis un peu bavarde (non ? vraiment, pensa mustang), j'ai eu peur de l'avoir ennuyé avec mes histoires hier soir mais elle me prêtait tant d'attention… Ne la laissez pas filer, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil."

Mustang s'excusa et s'éclipsa. Sur le chemin du laboratoire , il se demanda s'il ne devenait pas urgent de faire remarquer à la ptite dame que Edward Elric n'était pas fait pour porter le jupon avant qu'elle ne se mette en tête de les marier avant la fin du séjour.

--------------------

-"Colonel ?...Mustang ?... Roy ?"

Edward scruta le couloir des yeux mais ne vit personne.

-"_J'ai du rêv_er", se dit il.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par une forme luisante au bout du couloir. Il avança lanterne en main. La forme réagit, et se déplaça lentement vers lui.

Le fullmetal se figea. La lumière vacillante de sa lanterne lui permettait peu à peu d'avoir une vision plus nette du visiteur. Un long corps longiligne, recouvert d'écailles brillantes, des pattes courtes mais musclées, pourvues de griffes, un cou épais, soutenant une tête féline aux mâchoires puissantes , une chimère se tenait devant lui, le fixant de ses prunelles dorées, les babines retroussées exhibant ses crocs. Il frappa dans ses mains et des pointes jaillirent des murs. Il entendit un long hurlement puis plus rien, l'animal gisait au sol, encore parcouru de spasmes puis se figea.

-"Mieux vaut ne pas trop traîner dans le coin…"

Le corps inerte de la bête fut brutalement prit de violentes convulsions, Edward recula .Lentement ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle se redressa, leva fièrement la tête et poussa un lourd grondement.

-"Et Mince, c'est quoi çà ? T'est pas censée être en mesure de te relever après un coup pareil ?"

Le fullmetal se ressaisit et frappa de nouveau des mains, éclairant le couloir d'une lueur bleutée. Le sol se déroba sous les pattes de l'animal, semblant perdre sa solidité. D'un bond agile, la chimère se dégagea du piège tendu par le jeune alchimiste. Soudain l'animal accéléra en direction d'Edward, qui, paniqué, prit la fuite, traversa à toute allure le couloir et tourna au dernier moment dans une salle de repos. Il transmuta son automail en lame puis attendit. L'animal avait ralenti le pas, mais Edward l'entendait marmonner de plus en plus distinctement. Il retint son souffle, la bête l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Elle retroussa ses babines dans un rictus et s'approcha lentement de lui en grondant. Edward se jeta en avant, prêt à asséner un coup de lame .La créature anticipa son geste et esquiva tout en plantant ses mâchoires dans l'automail. Elle secoua furieusement Edward par son bras mécanique, l'envoyant ballotter dans tout les sens le griffant au passage.

A chaque coup, elle tirait plus fort sur le port de l'automail arrachant au malheureux un gémissement de douleur.

--------------------

Mustang passa par le trou dans la grille et contourna le bâtiment.

-"_Il est toujours dedans_", se dit il," _Le gamin a peut être plus de patience que je ne croyais_."

Il entra à son tour dans le bâtiment.

-"Fullmetal ?"

--------------------

Un coup de pied bien placé fit perdre prise à l'animal. Edward se releva tant bien que mal et se rua en direction des locaux d'habitation. Le bruit étrange de la bête lui parvint bientôt de nouveau aux oreilles. Brusquement, il sentit son corps basculer en avant et il tomba au sol. Il essaya de se relever, en vain, l'automail remplaçant sa jambe refusant de bouger, de même que les doigts de sa main droite.

Roy entendit un bruit métallique provenant du couloir des locaux d'habitation. Il entra dans le secteur et se dirigea vers le boyau central.

Le fullmetal prit une inspiration, frappa dans ses mains et les posa par terre. Des pics de pierre jaillirent du sol, le mettant provisoirement hors de portée de la bête.

Elle apparut enfin et, à coup de crocs et de griffes, commença à attaquer la barrière la séparant de sa cible .Un pic tomba, suivi d'un deuxième, Edward continuait à en créer, en cherchant désespérément une solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Une patte armée de griffe aiguisée fendit l'air et le rata de peu…Déjà il pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de la bête sur son visage, épuisé , il tenta une dernière transmutation, épuisé , qui produisit un violent éclair de lumière, faisant reculer l'animal de quelques pas. La chimère, surexcitée par le combat et la vision d'une proie affaiblie revint vite à la charge, faisant céder pour de bon la barrière la séparant du fullmetal.

Le colonel aperçut un flash de lumière accompagné d'un cri plaintif provenant d'une des allées annexes du grand couloir de habitations. Il se rua vers l'allée enfilant au passage ses gants, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

-"EDWARD !"

Le gamin se retourna et lança un regard affolé à son supérieur qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

-"Fullmetal qu'est-ce que tu fous…"

Mustang aperçut enfin la forme luisante de la chimère se mouvant à quelques mètres du gamin. Il dirigea sa main en direction de la bête et claqua des doigts. Edward sentit une vive chaleur à ses côtés, l'éclair de feu généré par le colonel illumina brutalement le couloir. La bête recula, effarouchée. Un deuxième claquement de fit entendre, puis un glapissement de douleur. La chimère, touchée, disparut dans le dédale de couloirs.

-"Ca va Edward ?" fit Mustang en s'agenouillant aux côtés du gamin.

Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule de chair, le scrutant de la tête aux pieds, pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts.

-"Co…colonel… "gémit Edward.

-"Oui," répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire calme et bienveillant.

-"Vous…vous…"

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne reviendra pas de si tôt."

-"Vous…"

- "?"

-"VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT CINGLE ! TIRER DES BOULES DE FEU COMME CA ! NAN MAIS ! J AI FAILLI TERMINER EN MECHOUI ! MAIS IL EST COMPLETEMENT TARE, MA PAROLE !"

Roy, vexé, se releva vivement.

-"Fullmetal, ferme-la, on rentre."

Edward se calma brusquement.

-"Je suis par terre…"

-"Debout ou à plat ventre sur le sol, chez toi çà ne fait pas une si grande différence de taille, lève toi et grouille toi." Coupa sèchement le colonel.

-"QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS…"

-"Dépêche toi."

-"J'arrive pas à me lever."

-"Comment ?"

-"Mon automail ne répond plus."

-"TU NE TE FIGURES QUAND MEME PAS QUE JE VAIS TE PORTER JUSQU'AU VILLAGE ?"

-"Ben…"

Après une chevauchée mémorable sur le dos de Mustang, accompagnée bien évidemment de cris et de protestations en tout genre, les deux atteignirent enfin l'hôtel.

Mme Perwick, qui tricotait tranquillement derrière le comptoir, les interpella lors de leur passage dans le hall.

-"Monsieur Mustaaaang, Mlle Elriiiic."

Au son du « mademoiselle Elric » mustang sentit les bras du fullmetal se contracter et se resserrer de rage autour de son cou.

-"Ca va aller ?"

-"Elle s'est foulée la cheville, je suis obligé de la porter, elle ne peut pas poser le pied au sol."

-"ELLE ?", gronda Edward aux oreilles du colonel.

-"Ohh ma pauvre chérie", s'exclama la tenancière, "vous être couverte d'égratignures vous avez dut faire une bien belle chute…"

-"Ce n'est rien", coupa Mustang dont le pauvre dos commençait à fatiguer.

-"Ah ? Bon, et bien …Tant que j'y pense, Mr Gustave a laissé quelque chose pour vous."

Elle disparut derrière le comptoir et sortit une chemise cartonnée jaune, en mauvais état, qu'elle leur tendit.

-"Je lui ai proposé de rester vous attendre mais il semblait pressé… Dommage, nous aurions pu discuter…Enfin, il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il était désolé pour ce matin et qu'il vous proposait de…"

-"De ?", fit Mustang

-"Rhooo, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, l'âge me rattrape… "elle ria nerveusement devant la mine excédée du colonel et de Edward, qui donnait de petit coups de genoux dans les côtes de son supérieur pour le faire avancer (aller hue, hue, mon ptit poney ! ).

-"Enfin, il vous propose de venir le voir chez lui demain matin à 10 heures."

-"Merci beaucoup madame." Répondit Mustang en avançant, l'air de rien vers la cage d'escalier.

-"Vous ne restez pas 5 minutes", fit Mme Perwick, l'air déçue.

-"Ma petite chérie commence à peser bien lourd sur mon dos et elle a besoin de repos…"

-"Enfoiré ! "Murmura Edward à l'adresse du colonel.

Sans un mot de plus ils s'éclipsèrent et regagnèrent leurs quartiers.

Mustang laissa tomber violemment Edward sur son lit et s'affala à son tour sur le sien.

-"Faites un peu gaffe !"

-"Fullmetal, tu me fatigues."

Après quelques minutes, Mustang se leva et revint avec la trousse à pharmacie.

Il prit place aux côtés du Fullmetal et entreprit de soigner les griffures.

Edward examina de plus près son automail.

-"C'est grave ? "demanda Mustang, en préparant sournoisement une attaque à l'alcool à 70° sur blondinet écharpé.

-"On dirait que le port s'est déconnecté ainsi que les nerfs principaux. Pas trop de casse."

Le gamin leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir. Mustang commença à soulever son tee-shirt pour attaquer les blessures portées au tronc.

-"Il va falloir reconnecter…"

-"Eeet ? "demanda Mustang.

-"Ca fait un mal de chien…"

-"Pauvre chéri…Il va se plaindre quand…"

Mustang interrompit sa tirade, ayant relevé entièrement le tee-shirt du gamin,il découvrit les lourdes cicatrices, les brûlures où le métal joignait la chair.

-"Je suis désolé." finit il par dire.

Roy se replongea de force dans ses dossiers. Il leva le nez en direction d'Edward qui fixait le plafond en silence depuis plus d'une demi heure à présent.

-"C'est bête à dire, mais quand tu es blessé ta compagnie me serait presque agréable. Finit par lancer Mustang en espérant une réponse ou du moins un signe de vie de la part du gamin."

Il ne reçut qu'un regard désolé et un rictus de douleur.

-"Tu as faim ?"

-"…"

-"Non ? Bon, très bien, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je vais prévenir notre commère d'hôte qu'elle ne se décarcasse pas à nous préparer le repas…"

-"QUOI ?"

Mustang amusé lança une chemise propre à Edward.

-" Oh non, Il est vivant !" S'exclamat-il.

--------------------

-"C'est un chien …nan… une vache ? Laisse moi deviner…"

Après un repas plutôt calme où Edward démontra au colonel qu'il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour lui couper l'appétit, les deux s'étaient (enfin) attelés à mettre en commun les informations récoltées lors des deux derniers jours.

-"Arrêtez un peu de vous payer ma tête…C'est la chimère !"

Mustang pris le croquis d'autorité des mains d'Edward, le retourna dans tout les sens et finit par déclarer :

-"Génie de l'alchimie peut être, mais tu devrais sérieusement envisager de prendre des cours de dessin."

-"On ne peut pas être doué en tout…"

-"Enfin… La présence de cette chimère m'embête…"

-"NAN MAIS VOUS RIGOLEZ ! ELLE A FAILLIT ME METTRE EN PIECE !"

-"Quand j'ai fait le tour des locaux hier, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse me faire douter de sa présence… d'où vient elle ?"

-"J'en sais rien, j'était dans le labo de chimie."

-"Il s'y est passé quelque chose ?"

-"Non, rien de spécial." Répondit le gosse en étouffant un bâillement.

Le colonel ouvrit le dossier laissé par Jannereau. Il parcourut des pages couvertes de noms, de matricules, des rapports de service, des comptes rendus d'expériences banales.

-"Pourquoi m'a-t-il confié cela ? Qu'en penses tu ? Elric ?"

Edward s'était endormi à ses côtés et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger. Mustang n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller et releva le drap sur ses épaules, éteignit la lumière.

-"Dure journée, Hein ? "Murmura-t-il amusé. "Et une nuit de plus aux côtés de « ma jolie blonde »."

* * *

Poppy: Trois chapitres! 

Ed: Tu comptes gueuler çà à la fin de chaque chapitre?

Poppy: Rabat joie...

Mustang: Edward a les pieds froids... Ca me gène pour dormir...

Ed: z'avez qu'a prendre l'autre lit...

Poppy (soupire): Jamais content...


	4. Chapitre 4:Jaloux ?

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat (en vacances …enfin )

**_Genre :_** Aventure et humour

**_Rating :_** K + pour le moment.

**_Disclamer :_** Tout ce qui est relatif à FMA ne m'appartient en rien , c'est à Arakawa sensei .Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues!

Y'a du fanart avec cette fic ! (voir juste en dessous)

Note de la folle qui tire les ficelle de cette fic :

Vacannnnces , enfin… Après 3 semaines de révisions et d'exams (beurk) je reprends mon clavier pour continuer à embêter Roy et Edward…

Avec tout çà je me suis paumée avec les reviews j'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de monde…Encoreun grand merci aux reviewers !

Sinon… un « fanart »(enfiin çà y ressemble…) accompagne ce chapitre , le trombinoscope des Oc et deux scénettes (le pyjama de Roy , Ed en prise avec la chimère)

(enlever les espaces rajouter le http et les 3 w et le .) deviantart. com /view/ 32112102/

___

* * *

_

_Chapitre 4:.Jaloux ? _

-------------

**_C'est quand même con une chimère, on ne peut vraiment pas leur faire confiance. C'est laid, çà n'a pas de forme, ce n'est qu' une grotesque imitation de la vie. Pourtant j'ai presque eut envie de l'épargner, peut être est-ce parce qu'elle me ressemble dans un certain sens… Sans visage, sans réelle forme, sans âme...Mais quand j'ai vu cette chose stupide se tortiller à mes pieds, lécher mes mais pâles pour se faire pardonner, dégoûtante créature, je n'ai pas hésité…Elle ne méritait pas la vie, elle a échoué dans sa mission, dans la mission pour laquelle elle avait été crée et maintenant par sa faute le deux autres crétins vont foutre le nez dans nos affaires…De plus ils vont devenir méfiants, çà ne m'arrange pas…_**

------------

Edward poussa un soupir d'aise et enfonça plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il calqua sa respiration sur le souffle lent et régulier du colonel. Il sentit Mustang remuer et ses bras se resserrer autour de lui. Il était 6h30 du matin tapantes l'heure de se réveiller pour tout bon Roy Mustang qui se respecte.

-« _Il a gobé une horloge, c'est pas possible ! » _pensa Edward. « _Je serais bien resté un peu à flemmarder moi…fait chaud et j'ai encore sommeil…Peut être que si je ne bouge pas il me laissera tranquille jusqu'à au moins 8h …Il l'a bien fait hier ! »_

Mustang souleva une paupière et se retrouva de nouveau le nez dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde. Il repoussa Edward avec précaution et se redressa. Il se pencha sur le visage du gosse.

-« _Endormi… et profondément en plus… je le secoue ? »_ pensa-t-il.

-« _J'aime pas quand ton nez est aussi près du mien » ._se dit Edward en tournant son visage vers l'oreiller.

-« _Si je le réveille maintenant il n'y aura rien à en tirer…et puis il est sage, silencieux, adorab…euuh …Et surtout je ne l'aurais pas dans les pattes en me préparant… »_

Mustang finit par se lever et partit à la salle de bain.

-« _Il aurait pu au moins me remettre la couverture sur les épaules !_ « S'indigna mentalement Edward.

Vers 8 h Il sentit une main posée sur son bras le secouant assez rudement.

-« Debout flemmard, on a une demi heure pour refaire tes bandages et pour te préparer puis on descend ! »

Mustang le tira du lit manu militari en arrachant la couverture. Edward se recroquevilla au contact de l'air frais.

-« Encore 5 minutes Al… »marmonna-t-il.

-« File te laver, je sors les bandes et le désinfectant. »

Après un réveil mouvementé (une douche froide suivi d'une séance de torture à l'alcool et au mercurochrome) Ils descendirent pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

-« Monsieur Mustang », appela une voix féminine, « Venez donc vous joindre à moi ! »

-« Avec plaisir Mlle Morel », répondit le colonel avec son sourire de prédateur.

-« Appelez moi Helena… »

-« Et bien appelez moi Roy dans ce cas. »

-« C'est pas bientôt fini vos niaiseries ? »

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent un Fullmetal visiblement contrarié qui poussa sans ménagement la chaise de Mlle Morel pour prendre place à côté d'elle. Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir en face. Un lourd silence pesa sur la table pendant quelques minutes, Mustang pris la parole le premier.

-« Veuillez excuser la rudesse de mon subordonné, les bonnes manières n'ont pas dut faire partie de son éducation. »

-« Encore aurait il fallu quelqu'un pour me les apprendre. » Rétorqua Edward.

Mustang se tut, mal à l'aise.

-« Avez-vous avancé dans votre enquête ? », demanda Helena au bout de quelque minutes.

-« Plus ou moins, répondit Mustang. »

-« Moi je ne vois pas en quoi çà vous regarde », s'exclamât Edward.

Les deux adultes lui jetèrent un regard noir.

-« Un appel de Central pour le colonel Mustang !» s'exclamât Mme Perwick en faisant irruption dans la salle.

Une fois le colonel levé de table, Edward se retrouva seul avec Helena.

-« Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?», fit il pour briser la glace .

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi çà vous regarde » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Edward la regarda longuement. Il y avait dans ses traits des éléments qui lui étaient familiers, quelque chose dans le regard, le nez ou les lèvres, il lui était difficile de se décider.

Elle l'ignora délibérément jusqu'au retour du colonel.

-« Aller fullmetal ! On va refaire un tour du côté du labo avant d'aller voir ce cher Gustave. »

------------

Ils refirent le tour du laboratoire et découvrirent le corps inerte de la chimère. Mustang s'agenouilla pour l'observer de plus près.

-« Morte… et pas à la suite de mes brûlures… Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui a brisé la colonne. »

Edward semblait mal à l'aise, il guettait le moindre bruit. Mustang lui lança un sourire rassurant et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

-« Qu'en penses tu ? »

-« J'en sais rien… elle s'est peut être blessée toute seule ou… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et déglutit

-« … s'est fait abattre par l'une de ses collègues. »

Ils sortirent du laboratoire et partirent en direction du village.

-« Monsieur Mustang, Monsieur Elric, Attendez moi. »

Ils aperçurent Elizabeth courant vers eux. Elle les accompagna chez elle et les fit entrer. Tout le long du chemin elle n'avait cessé de plaisanter avec Edward, une fois le pas de la porte passé elle appela son oncle et se tut. Jannereau les attendait, accompagné d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, une pile de dossiers posés sur la table.

-« Bonjour messieurs, je vous présente Johan Hopfel. Il travaillait comme laborantin quand les laboratoires étaient en activité. »

-« Bonjour messieurs. »

Mustang commença à le questionner au sujet des activités menées. Ils apprirent quelques détails, comme quoi l'on avait dit à Hopfel que le laboratoire avait servit pendant quelque année avant son arrivée de lieux de recherche sur les explosifs ce qui expliquait un tel système de sécurité. Edward prit la parole au bout d'un moment.

-« Et il ne s'est rien passé d'étrange durant vos années de service ? »

-« Non, rien, à part… »

-« A part ? «

-« Un matin ou je faisais l'ouverture du labo j'ai retrouvé le sous sol dans un état innommable, les portes avaient été soufflées et le matériel entreposé irrécupérable quand nous sommes descendus nous avons retrouvé le directeur du laboratoire gisant au sol au milieux des débris.. Une équipe a été dépêchée depuis central pour mener l'enquête. »

-« Quelles ont été les conclusions ? «

-« Une mauvaise manipulation. Le professeur se serait accidentellement trompé dans ses dosages et aurait généré une explosion. »

-« Et vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda Edward.

-« Il est là le problème… la manipulation de ces composés est très risquée et monsieur l'ex directeur était un vrai professionnel, il n'aurait pas pu commettre une faute aussi basique…

De plus j'ai eu le temps de remarquer un détail qui me dérange. Il y avait peu de marques de brûlures… quelques unes autour de la source de l'explosion et il y avait une tache d'humidité… »

-« Comment çà ? »

-« On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait arrosé le sol… »

Gustave toussa et interrompit son invité.

-« Vous vous égarez mon cher ce ne sont que des suppositions. Il me semble que l'accès au bâtiment a été bouclé quelques minutes après l'ouverture... Comment avez vous eu le temps de voir tout cela ? »

-« Et bien… en Vérité c'est ce qu'un collègue m'a raconté… »

Edward et Mustang se regardèrent et poussèrent un profond soupir. Une enquête ne peut se baser sur ce genre de témoignage.

-« Vous parliez du directeur…Que lui est il arrivé ? » Reprit mustang.

-« Le pauvre homme a perdu la raison…Selon les experts de central, ce serait dut à l'explosion… »

-« Il est toujours à Central ? »

-« Oui, il a été interné à l'hôpital général de central il y a cinq ans… Mais vous devriez avoir de ses nouvelles , Mr Jannereau, non ? »

-« Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis plus d'un an… »

-« Monsieur le directeur n'était pourtant pas le parrain de votre fille ? «

-« Si, en effet… »

-« Vous avez une fille ? demanda Roy intéressé. »

Elizabeth et Gustave baissèrent les yeux.

-« J'avais », répondit Jannereau, « elle nous a quitté il y a six ans, enfin ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour le moment. Je tiens à ajouter que le labo a fermé deux mois après l'accident. »Il se trourna vers sa nièce « Elizabeth, mon enfant, il est midi passé tu pourrais… »

-« Oui mon oncle… »

Elle se leva, adressa un sourire à Mustang et Edward et partit en direction de la cuisine.

-« Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps .Fit le Colonel. »

------------

Ils prirent congé et repartirent en direction de leur Hôtel.

-« Mlle Elric, comment vous sentez vous ! « S'exclamât Mme Perwick en les voyant passer dans le hall.

-« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE… »

Une main gantée vint se poser sur la bouche d'Edward l'empêchant de terminer sa tirade.

-« Elle vient d'avoir un coup de fatigue et je crois qu'elle a besoin de s'allonger un peu. »

Sur ce, le colonel souleva délicatement Edward du sol, et commença à le porter vers la cage d'escalier.

Une fois hors de portée, Edward s'exclamât :

-« J'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de vous servir de moi comme prétexte pour éviter la vielle pie… C'est dégradant… »

-« Ne t'énerve pas trop chérie, tu risque de te fatiguer… » plaisanta le colonel.

Il eut droit en retour à un regard noir.

Mustang ouvrit son sac à dossier et tira deux affaires urgentes à rendre impérativement avant septembre (de l'année précédente) et en commença la lecture. Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et commença à le fixer.

-« Plait-il ? »

-« Dites colonel, vous avez remarqué un sous sol en explorant le bâtiment… »

-« En y repensant…je ne crois pas… »

-« On va devoir y retourner ? »

-« Oui je crois… »

-« MONSIEUR MUSTAAAAAANNNG ». Appela une voix haut perchée de derrière la porte de la chambre.

-« Eeet mince, la vielle ! soupirèrent ils en cœur… »

-« Votre charmante amie ne se sentant pas très bien je vous ai apporté le déjeuné ici ! »

-« CharmantE amie, CHARMANTE AMIE, grogna Edward, Je m'en vais lui ouvrir à poil, elle va peut être enfin comprendre… »

-« Gardes tes vêtements, JE vais lui ouvrir…çà part d'un bon sentiment … »

Il s'avança vers la porte, et fit mine à Edward de s'allonger.

-« Rhooo monsieur Mustang, quel dommage qu'elle soit souffrante, vous ne pourrez pas profiter des charmes de notre belle compagne… »

-« Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos… n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? », fit-il en montrant ostensiblement a la tornade blonde sa main gauche portant son gant d'alchimiste.

-« mwais » marmonna le blondinet.

------------

Ils descendirent une heure après et rencontrèrent Helena dans le hall.

-« Je vais faire un tour du côté des labos… fit elle simplement… Aurais-je le plaisir d'être accompagnée par deux forts militaires ? »

Mustang prit rapidement une position avantageuse.

-« Normalement vous n'avez pas vraiment le droit de traîner autour des labos mais étant donné que nous serons dans les parages… »

-« Je vous dérange ? » fit-elle la mine faussement atterrée, « comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? »

-« En acceptant de dîner avec nous peut être ? » répondit Il.

Ils refirent le tour du labo en vain, aucune trace de sous sol. Helena les aida à chercher, prenant des notes, papotant avec le colonel.

-« _M'étonne que l'on ne trouve rien_ », pensa Edward.

Ils rentrèrent en croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur leur accueillante mais étouffante hôte. Edward fit la tête tout le long du chemin. Le colonel excédé fit par l'ignorer , la soirée promettait d'être longue. Il se tourna vers Helena. Cette jeune femme lui fessait penser à quelqu'un …mais qui ? Elle avait quelque chose de familier. N'était-ce pas son regard qui lui faisait penser à …Riza ! Pourtant Elle n'avait rien du lieutenant tyrannique de Roy, et il lui semblait que c'était bien la première fois qu'il croisait cette demoiselle, pourtant…. Arrivé au niveau de l'hôtel il se promit de vérifier si il n'avait aucune Mlle Morel dans son carnet d'addresse.

------------

-« Edward tu aurais pu faire un effort et te changer, dépêches-toi… » fit Mustang en boutonnant le col de sa chemise.

-« Pas faim. » Rétorqua le blondinet.

-« Tant pis pour toi… »

-« En même temps c'est pas vous que çà dérange colonel… »

Mustang se retourna, étonné de la réflexion d'Edward…

-« Ce qui veut dire ? «

-« Passez une bonne soirée Mr mustang », fit il en imitant la voix d'Helena.

Roy passa le pas de la porte en soupirant.

-« Idiot », pensa Edward….

Mustang prit place en Face de Mlle Morel. Mme Perwick s'approcha du couple.

-« Mr Mustang, ou est votre chère et tendre… »

-« Elle se repose. »

-« Vous voulez que j'appelle un docteur, je commence à m'inquiéter… »

-« Ne vous faites pas tant de soucis, je m'occupe bien d'elle…çà va aller. »

-« _Elle va nous laisser tranquille oui ?_ » Pensa-t-il.

Une fois la Mauricette hors de leur champ de vision Roy entama la conversation.

-« Et si vous me parliez de votre travail…Le journalisme doit être un métier passionnant… »

-« Oui en effet je voyage, je vois du pays, et accessoirement rencontre des gens charmants. »

-« Vous travaillez où déjà ? Il ne me semble pas que vous m'ayez dit le nom de votre journal… »

-« Le centralien … »

-« Ca me dit quelque chose en effet… »

-« Et vous mon « colonel » vous menez souvent des enquêtes comme celle-ci ? »

-« Et bien, je … » répondit Mustang un peu gêné par le fait que la main de la jeune femme ait migré en un temps record jusque sur la sienne.

-« Et si nous parlions un peu de l'enquête qui nous intéresse » fit elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

----------

-« Mlle Elric ? Vous dormez ? Mlle Elric ? »

La tenancière frappa doucement à la porte.

-«_ J'ai droit de la tuer ? _» Se demanda Edward.

Il se leva et lui ouvrit. Elle le regarda de haut en bas constatant qu'il était toujours en vêtement de ville.

-« Rhha, j'avais peur de vous réveiller. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir en bas alors je me suis permise de vous apporter un petit quelque chose à grignoter…Quand on est malade, il ne faut pas rester à jeun … »

-« Merci Madame ». Répondit-il.

-« Vous vous êtes disputé avec votre ami ? » fit elle avec intérêt.

-« Noon » fit Edward.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas si votre ami dîne avec cette femme ce soir, ils discutent travail, je les ai entendu lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. De plus elle a mauvais genre. »

-« Oui… Depuis quand est elle ici ? »

-« Elle est arrivée deux jours avant vous et n'est gère sortie de sa chambre depuis…A part pour poser des questions aux gens du voisinage. »

----------

Mustang serra la main d'Helena puis se dirigea vers le comptoir de Mme Perwick.

-« Je peux utiliser votre téléphone ? »

-« Oui, bien sur répondit-elle mais vous êtes sur que votre amie va bien elle doit se sentir seule… »

Mustang décela une pointe d'amertume dans ces propos.

-« _Rattrape ton coup_ » pensa-t-il. « Oui, je commence à m'inquiéter, je ferais mieux de monter assez vite mais je dois passer ce coup de fil, c'est urgent. »

Il poussa la porte du petit bureau derrière lui et composa le numéro.

-« Allo ? fit une voix féminine à l'appareil…Si c'est encore une admiratrice du colonel je tiens à annoncer la couleur en premier…Nous ne sommes ni fiancés ni mariés et je n'attends aucun gosse de lui, et pour ce qui est des menaces de mort, adressez lez directement au colonel. »

-« Bonsoir Riza. »

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes à l'autre bout du fil.

-« B...Bonsoir monsieur. »

-« J'ai tant d'admiratrices que çà ?fit il en ricanant avant de s'arrêter en entendent le clique tit métallique le renseignant sur le fait que Riza venait d'ôter le cran de sécurité de son 9 mm.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais je voudrais que vous entamiez certaines recherches pour moi dès demain. »

-« Oui ? «

-« Tout d'abord j'aimerais que vous me retrouviez l'ancien directeur du laboratoire sur lequel j'enquête. Il semblerait qu'il soit à l'hôpital général de la citée du centre. »

-« Bien monsieur. »

-« J'aimerais aussi que vous me trouviez des renseignements sur un journal, « le centralien »… »

-« Bien... Puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment se passe votre séjour avec le fullmetal ?»

-« Je ne sais vraiment pas m'y prendre avec ce gosse… j'ai l'impression d'enchaîner gaffe sur gaffe…Il est insupportable mais il a bon fond. »

-« Et vos dossiers ? »

-« Bonne soirée Riza je suis Exténué… «

Sur ce , il raccrocha.

-« Menteur », pensa-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

Chappie 4 terminé ! 

Qui s'exprime en caractère gras au début de ce chapitre, quelles informations Riza va-t-elle apporter à Roy,pourquoi le laboratoire est il gardé par des chimères, Edward fera-t-il la tête jusqu'a la fin ... L'auteureréussira-t-elle à réparer le correcteur d'orthographe de son Pc (pitié oui...!)...?

Réponse un de ces jours !


	5. Chapitre 5:Soutien

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** Aventure et humour

**_Rating :_** K + pour le moment.

**_Disclamer :_** Tout ce qui est relatif à FMA ne m'appartient en rien , c'est à Arakawa sensei qui à la fin du tome 6 nous donne un conseil avisé… JE REVE, MEME DANS LES MANGAS ILS NOUS DEMANDE DE BOSSER ! TORTIONNAIRES !

Note de la folle qui tire les ficelle de cette fic et qui est enterrée sous 30 tonnes de paperasse de td et de cours:

Beuh… Une update tardive et des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu (frappez-moi, j'le mérite) et deux semaines d'enfer et de révisions en perspective… réjouissant…

(se venge sur les persos de fma… niark !)

Retour dans un petit village paumé au beau milieu d'Amestris, où nous retrouvons un sulfureux colonel et son blondinet de subordonné.

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 5 :Soutien._

Quand monta se coucher, il eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver à la porte.

-"Rhha le (censure)… 'Perd rien pour attendre".

Après avoir tambouriné en vain 20 minutes à la porte, il se décida à descendre demander un pass à Mme Perwick et eut à endurer 30 minutes de racontars et un long discours sur la fidélité.

Il passa le seuil de la porte épuisé et retrouva le Fullmétal profondément endormi, pelotonné dans deux couvertures dont une lui appartenait.

Bien qu'étant assez patient, le colonel fut pris de la vive envie de secouer le gamin et de l'extirper du royaume des songes manu militari. Cependant le long soupir d'aise que poussa Edward en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ses couvertures l'en dissuada, les remontrances attendront. Il s'allongea sur son lit et contempla longuement le plafond.

Helena lui avait posé pas mal de question et semblait ne savoir pas grand-chose, de son côté il s'était montré évasif et avait volontairement oublier de parler de la discussion qu'il avait eu dans la matinée…De plus l'attitude d'Helena envers lui le gênait un peu, il avait l'habitude de charmer les jeunes femmes mais se sentait désarmé lorsque les rôles étaient inversés. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Gustave et le scientifique, de Elisabeth,… Il souria en regardant Edward remuer dans son sommeil, le courrant passait entre Elizabeth et lui, Mustang s'en était rendu compte quand elle les avait accompagnés chez elle, il n'avait jamais vu Edward aussi ouvert. Peur être était- du au fait que pour une fois le gosse s'était alloué une pause hors du monde des adultes en courrant et en jouant avec la jeune fille.

--------------------

_**J'ai beau errer dans ces couloirs, je ne trouve rien. J'ai calmé les autres chimères, leur livrant la charogne de leur copine… Ces choses sont répugnantes au point de ne pas mériter le statut d'animal.**_

**_J'ai pourtant trouvé le sous sol, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à y voir, peut être y a t-il une autre partie que je n'ai pas encore découvert._**

**_J'ai horreur de tourner en rond et je n'ai pas de patience. Faut que je sorte d'ici, je n'aime pas cet endroit… De plus, ces ahuris qui viennent y faire des visites nocturnes n'arrangent pas mes affaires. Si le vieux m'avait vu l'autre jour, j'étais foutu, il aurait eu des doutes et j'aurais vite eu le nabot sur le dos. Quoiqu'une petite confrontation ne me déplairait pas… Tout compte fait je remercie la chimère, peut être m'a-t-elle laissé l'occasion rêvée de me défouler sur le nain .En attendant je ferais mieux de rentrer … Je remets le masque et remonte sur scène…_**

--------------------

6H30… Après une mauvaise nuit passée à grelotter, le colonel se réveilla d'assez mauvaise humeur. Il passa trois bons quart d'heure sous une douche brûlante histoire de se détendre un peu. Quand il refit irruption dans la pièce, il s'approcha du lit d'Edward et se saisit d'un pan de couverture tirant d'un coup sec, arrachant le blondinet à la douce chaleur du lit.

-"DEBOUT !"

-"Vous êtes sur que vous vous sentez bien ?" répondit le gosse d'une voix ensommeillée se redressant avec difficulté sur son lit.

Mustang écarta vivement les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand.

- "NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? CA CAILLE DEHORS !"

-"J'ai passé la nuit à grelotter, tu peux bien supporter le froid polaire du mois de Mars 5 minutes."

-"Pourquoi vous ne les avez-vous pas repris, vos couvertures, suffisait de me réveiller."

-"Je me suis dit qu'un si petit organisme devait avoir du mal à conserver sa chaleur corporelle et que donc tu en avais plus besoin que moi… De la pitié en quelque sorte…"

-"QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT. QUE JE N'ETAIS MEME PAS CAPABLE DE BIEN UTISISER MES INSTINCS PRIMAIRES DE SURVIE."

-"Je n'ai jamais dit, çà, au contraire, j'ai remarqué que tu savais bien utiliser ton instinct de survie à table…Quand un truc si petit s'empiffre autant c'est bien parce qu'il fait des réserves pour l'hiver à venir…"

-"QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT ET SI SOUS DEVELOPPE QUE JE N'ETAIS CAPABLE DE REAGIR QUE SOUS L'ORDRE DE MES INSTINCTS PRIMAIRES."

-"Tu te contredis, là Fullmetal, rétorqua le colonel en réprimant un fou rire, Files te doucher."

La furie blonde attrapa sa serviette et un change complet et s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain. Le colonel tendit l'oreille puis après avoir entendu le bruit caractéristique de l'automail contre l'émail de la baignoire et le bruit du robinet de la douche que l'on desserre, s'exclamât :

-"Au fait, Fullmetal, J'ai utilisé toute l'eau chaude."

S'en suivit un hurlement perçant qui se fit entendre jusqu'à central. Apparemment, Edward Elric n'aimait pas être plongé sous l'eau froide au saut du lit, à la grande surprise (tu parles…) d'un colonel innocent qui en écoutant la ronde de jurons colorés s'échappant de la salle de bain, affichait une mine qui lui aurait valu un pass direct pour la béatification.

--------------------

Le petit déjeuné se fit dans le silence et l'ambiance passa de froide à glaciale lorsqu' Helena vint s'asseoir à la table et demanda à parler au colonel de seul à seul.

Edward regagna le hall en grommelant laissant son repas intouché.

-"Eh bien Elizabeth, que fais tu ici de si bonne heure ? "Fit mme Perwick à la jeune femme qui patientait dans le hall.

-"Mon oncle m'a demandé de prévenir monsieur Mustang que Mr Hopfel allait partir."

-"Tu as l'air épuisée, mon petit."

-"Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment…"

-"AH, et pour…"

Perwick s'arrêta quand elle aperçut Edward .Elle lui fit signe de les rejoindre l'accueillant à grand coup de « Mlle Elriiic ».

-"Vous avez bien fait, Hier soir", fit la petite dame, "çà lui apprendra, à vous laisser tomber ainsi."

-"Eh bien je…"

-"Il n'y a pas de "eh bien" qui tienne, il faut savoir s'imposer, bravo !"

Mustang entra à son tour dans le hall, Elisabeth vint à sa rencontre pour lui transmettre le message de son oncle tandis qu'Edward eut droit à un glorieux discours sur le rôle important de la femme moderne dans la société actuelle de la part d'une féministe engagée de plus de70 ans.

-"On y va !" s'exclama Mustang.

Edward dut courir pour rattraper le colonel qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers le laboratoire.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous voulait ?"

- "Rien… juste un tête à tête."

-"Je crois qu'Hawkeye serait ravie de savoir que vous flirtez au lieu de bosser quand elle n'est pas sur votre dos…"

-"Jaloux ?"

Ed ne répondit rien et augmenta le pas .Au bout de quelques minutes Mustang brisa la glace.

-"J'y ai réfléchit hier soir … Lorsque j'ai visité le labo je n'ai pas été attaqué…"

-"Oui et alors… La poisse ne m'a pas quitté depuis l'âge de 10 ans… Qu'une chimère me tombe dessus à l'improviste ne m'étonne pas trop."

-"Oui c'est pour cela que j'en suis venu à une conclusion."

-"Laquelle ?"

-"Tu as touché à quelque choseauquel ne fallait pas."

-"Vous êtes génial", répondit Ed d'un ton sarcastique.

-"Donc… "reprit Mustang…"EDWARD ELRIC, Q'AS-TU ENCORE FAIT COMME CONNERIE ?"

-"Pourquoi moi ? Vous y êtes bien allé vous dans le labo, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être de votre faute."

-"Je n'ai touché à rien."

-"Et pourquoi aurais-je, moi, touché à quelque chose."

-"Etant donné que ton champ de vision soit considérablement diminué par le fait que ta tête se tienne à moins d'un mètre du sol, j'en déduis donc que pour pouvoir observer certains détails tu dois t'élever à leur hauteur à l'aide d'un support ou les attraper pour les regarder de plus près, ce qui nous amène donc au fait qu'il est plus probable que tu aie déplacé quelque chose."

-"QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QUE LA SEULE SURFACE QUE JE PUISSE OBSERVER SANS AVOIR A ESCALADER UNE CHAISE EST LE DESSUS D'UNE TABLE BASSE DE SALON."

-"Si j'avais essayé de dire autant de chose en si peu de temps je me serais sûrement mordu la langue. Tu ne m'as pas répondu… As-tu touché/bougé/cassé quelque chose ?"

Le gamin sembla réfléchir un instant puis il se retourna en direction du colonel, les joues rouges.

-"Un peu des trois en fait…"

--------------------

Mustang s'approcha de la porte du placard à composés chimiques.

-"C'est celui là ?"

-"Oui, répondit Ed. Quand j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte, l'étagère a failli me tomber dessus…"

-"Dommage …"

-"DOMMAGE ?"

-"Elle aurait pu t'écraser…"

-"Merci colonel, vous vous souciez vraiment de… HEY ! QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QUE…"

-"Tais toi et approches", coupa Mustang.

Edward, dont le visage avait pris une jolie coloration violette s'approcha en grommelant du colonel.

- "Regardes…"

Mustang avait réussi à ouvrir le placard sans que son contenu ne se vide sur lui et avait légèrement déplacé l'étagère.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Regardes au pied du mur…"

-"Edward se pencha pour observer le bas du mur au fond du placard. Il remarqua une tache d'humidité sur le sol."

-"_Bizarre"_, se dit il. "Ce _placard est censé être construit pour le rangement de composés chimiques et ne devrait, normalement pas laisser passer l'humidité…A moins que…"_

Il passa sa main gauche sur la tâche d'humidité et sentit un petit courant d'air froid sur ses doigts. Il tapota contre le mur, son geste produisit un son creux.

-"Colonel, y'a quelque chose derrière ce… Colonel ?"

Mustang se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, le regard tourné vers la porte, prêt à claquer des doigts.

-"Fullmetal, je crains que nous ayons un tout autre problème pour le moment…"

--------------------

Riza soupira en se dirigeant vers l'accueil de l'hôpital général.

-"_Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de travail"_, soupira telle.

-"Mademoiselle ?"

L'hôtesse adressa un charmant sourire à Riza et reçut en réponse un regard mauvais brandissant une poignée de paperasse justifiant sa présence et ses actes sous le nez de la jeune femme.

-"Je cherche un ancien directeur de laboratoire, monsieur Durhrer…"

-"Chambre 212, aile gauche du bâtiment."

Riza frappa à la porte et entra doucement. Un homme, la cinquantaine environ était assis sur une chaise, le regard éteint, tandis qu'un médecin lui faisait une injection en lui parlant comme si il s'adressait à un petit enfant. Quand il aperçut Riza, le médecin abandonna son patient et invita la jeune femme à discuter dans son bureau.

-"Rien, il n'a rien dit depuis son arrivée. Il ne réagit à rien et il a toujours le regard dans le vide.Nous avons étudié son cas mais nous n'avons toujours pas comprit la cause de son traumatisme."

-"N'avez-vous rien remarqué d'étrange lors de son arrivée… Des blessures …"

-"Non, à part une entaille au doigt…"

-"Une entaille ?"

-"Oui, une petite coupure bien nette …"

Riza sortit de l'hôpital une heure plus tard de mauvaise humeur, elle n'avait rien apprit de plus que ce que le colonel lui avait dit et avait perdu du temps. Le professeur n'était même pas en mesure de parler, un vrai légume. Riza frémit en repensant à cet homme et à son regard vide, durant la demi heure qu'elle avait passé avec lui, à essayer en vain d'en tirer quelque chose, elle avait ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme si il manquait quelque chose au professeur… Mais quoi ?

--------------------

Edward esquiva de justesse une patte écailleuses et griffue, tandis que Roy claquait des doigts frénétiquement.

-"Couches –toi Fullmetal", hurla Roy.

Le colonel empoigna une grosse bouteille en verre épais qui avait roulé au bas de l'étagère. Il la lança avec force vers les chimères, répandant son contenu sur les bêtes, puis il claqua des doigts. La pièce fut éclairée par une vive lueur et dans un concert de gémissements, les chimères fuirent.

-"Alcool", fit simplement Mustang en tendant sa main à Edward pour l'aider à se relever.

-"VOUS ETES TARE, J'AI ENCORE FAILLIT Y PASSER !"

Edward se dirigea furieux vers le placard, poussa l'étagère sans ménagement causant la chute des dernières boîtes et bouteilles qui y résidaient en équilibre précaire. I frappa des main l'une contre l'autre et les posa sut le mur. Dans un éclair bleuté le fond du placard s'évapora.

-"Des escaliers… Il y avait bien quelque chose derrière ce mur", s'exclamat-il.

-"Les chimères ont dut être dressées à attaquer lorsqu'une présence étrangère s'approche de cet endroit." Fit Mustang en s'engageant dans l'ouverture.

-"On descend vraiment ?"

-"Oui, je pense que l'on ne risque plus grand-chose maintenant."

-"Et si il y avait d'autres chimères ? C'est pas que j'ai peur de ces bestiaux, j'en ai déjà vaincu pas mal avant mais celle-ci sont plutôt fortes."

-"Si il y en avait eu d'autre, je crois que nous serions déjà en train de nous battre."

--------------------

Il descendirent les marches et arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Ce devait être autrefois une salle réservée à des projets encombrants un grand espace vide était aménagé en son centre et des tables en ruines étaient poussées contre les murs. Mustang observa de plus près les bris de bois provenant des meubles, le matériel brisé au sol… Aucune trace de brûlure.

-"Ce n'est pas une explosion qui a causé ce foutoir…"marmonna-t-il.

Edward se pencha pour examiner ne inscription sur le sol. Son visage se figea et il eut un mouvement de recul puis il continua à scruter le sol à la recherche d'autres inscriptions.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Fullmetal ?"

-"…"

-"Tu as trouvé quelque chose par terre ? En même temps c'est plus facile pour toi que pour moi étant donner que ta taille te permet d'observer le sol de près sans presque avoir à te baisser."

Edward lui jeta un regard noir.

-"Je ne dois pas être si petit que cela car pour être touché par vos blagues qui ne volent pas bien haut je suis obligé de m'abaisser à votre niveau". Répondit-il avant de quitter la salle.

-"Où vas-tu ? demanda le colonel vexé."

-"Je sors ".

Mustang le regarda s'éloigner, furieux puis légère ment inquiet. Cela ne ressemblait pas au gamin d répondre ainsi aux provocations de son supérieur, d'habitude il aurai crié et essayé de se jeter au cou du colonel.

-"_Bizarre"_, se dit Mustang en voyant la petite silhouette drapée de rouge s'éloigner de plus en plus, "_Il tremble_."

Quand Mustang ressortit du laboratoire il retrouva le Fullmetal assis sur une pierre, occupé à regarder le ciel.

-"On peut dire que grâce à toi l'enquête avance à grand pas…"

-"Mon automail me fait mal."

-"… Il y a pas mal d'humidité dans l'air, D'ailleurs, nous ferions mieux de rentrer au plus vite avant de nous prendre une saucée "Fit le grand brun en regardant vers l'horizon.

-"Comment vous savez çà ?"

Mustang ébouriffa d'un geste paternel les cheveux d'Edward et pris place à ses côtés.

-"Ici on voit bien le ciel et on est loin de la mer, le temps est assez prévisible… C'est mon père qui m'a expliqué quand j'étais petit, comment on lit le temps grâce aux nuages."

-"Ah ?"

-"Oui. J'aime bien cet endroit… Il me rappelle pas mal de souvenir."

-"Vous aimez ce trou paumé ? A part les vaches, et les quatre pelés qui vivent au village, y'a pas grand monde."

-"Je viens d'un bled comme celui là Edward, tout comme toi, d'ailleurs. Resembool n'est pas reconnu pour être une plate forme d'activité importante."

-"Mwais…"

-"Je te parie que tu n'as jamais trait de vache de ta vie bien qu'ayant vécu à la campagne" fit Mustang d'un air amusé.

-"CA VA PAS NON ? POUR EN TIRER DE CET INFAME JUS DE VACHE BLANC QUE VOUS ESSAYEZ TOUS DE ME FAIRE AVALER DE FOCE ? J'SUIS PAS MASO !"

--------------------

Le retour se fit dans une ambiance bon enfant, Edward semblait être de nouveau dans son état habituel, répondant comme il se doit aux provocations du colonel. Ils traversèrent rapidement le hall de l'hôtel et eurent le temps de gravir à moitié l'escalier quand….

-"MONSIEUR MUSTANNNG MLLE ELRIC ! Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure."

-"Ouf", chuchota Mustang à l'oreille d'Edward," le temps qu'elle fasse la popote, elle nous laissera en paix."

-"JE VIENS DE METTRE LE REPAS À CUIRE ; EN ATTENDANT QUE CA SOIT PRET, SI VOUS VENIEZ ME REJOINDRE AU SALON."

-"Ettt mince" fit Edward.

-"Ma petite chérie et assez fatiguée, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle se repose un peu." Répondit le colonel en serrant Edward tendrement contre lui.

-"AAAAH. Ce n'est pas grave, comme vous être charmants tout les deux, Mlle Elric vous avez bien de la chance."

Une fois rentrés dans leur chambre Edward lança son manteau au visage du colonel.

-"Vous aviez vraiment besoin de m'étouffer ainsi ? C'est assez gênant."

-"Oui, mais çà marche bien…"

--------------------

Ils descendirent manger un peu plus tard que l'heure convenue ce qui permit à Mustang de trouver un bon prétexte pour se débarrasser d'Helena.

Après un repas plutôt calme ponctué de réflexions sur la manière de se conduire à table d'Edward, Le colonel abandonna le Fullmetal pour passer un coup de fil.

Mme Perwick profita de l'occasion pour sauter sur Edward.

-"Vous devriez songer à l'épouser avant que cela ne commence à se voir", Fit la petite dame en adressant un clin d'œil au blondinet.

-"De quoi?"demanda Edward.

-"Ohh voyons Mlle Elric, entre femme, on se comprend…"

-"Euuuh ?"

-"Eh bien , Ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille au départ, c'est que j'ai trouvé étrange le fait que vous cachiez votre corps sous des vêtement de garçon un peu trop larges. Ensuite j'ai remarqué que vous aviez un appétit assez aléatoire, tantôt une faim de loup, tantôt un appétit d'oiseau, et que vous étiez sujettes à quelques petites sautes d'humeur. Enfin le fait que vous soyez si souvent fatiguée et cette attention toute particulière que votre petit ami vous porte m'on convaincue... Toutes mes félicitations !" S'écria –t-elle en lui prenant les mains ?

-"Euuuh ? De quoi parl…"

-"Vous aimeriez avoir une petite fille ou un petit garçon ?"renchérit elle en lui tapotant affectueusement sur l'abdomen. "De futurs jeunes parents que c'est charmant !Vous en êtes à quel mois ? Ne traînez surtout pas pour vous marier, au bout de trois mois çà commence à se voir, quoiqu'en taillant bien une robe on fait souvent des miracles."

Mustang sortit du petit bureau et fit signe à Edward de le rejoindre.

-"Bonne soirée mes enfants et encore félicitation !" S'écria Mme Perwick de manière presque hystérique.

-"Merci" répondit Mustang Depuis le haut des escaliers.

--------------------

Une fois la porte claquée Mustang se retrouva nez à nez avec un Edward livide.

-"Eh bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ET qu'avait la vielle à hurler « Félicitation » ?"

-"Elle…"répondit il en mettant machinalement sa main sur son ventre,"Elle croit que j'attends un gosse de vous"

-"QUOIIII ?"

Mustang fut immédiatement pris d'une crise de fou rire et dut s'asseoir sur le lit attrapant au passage Edward par la taille.

-"Tu... "fit il en essayant de reprendre son souffle… "Tu devrais t'allonger ma chérie, ce n'est pas bon de rester debout dans ton état", puis il fut de nouveau secoué par une violente crise de fou rire.

-"C'EST PAS DROLE ! 'SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ET J'SUIS PAS EN GESTATION"

-"Arrêtes de bouder, ce n'est pas grave…" fit le colonel en reprenant son sérieux.

Soudain Edward se blottit contre lui en gémissant cachant son visage dans le cou du colonel.

-"Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil Fullmetal, C'est une personne âgée qui a des problèmes de vue et…"

-"Mon automail me fait mal "coupa le gamin en gémissant de plus belle.

-"Tant que çà ? Tu t'en ai déjà plaint tout à l'heure il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas aujourd'hui ? une de tes plaie s'est infectée?"Demanda le colonel calmement ne sachant comment réagir devant la souffrance répètitive d'Edward.

-"Dans le labo, au sol, les graphitis…je les connais." avoua Edward d'un ton triste.

Mustang marqua une pausr se remémorant le sol couvert de traces de craie à demi effacées, réfléchissant. Lui aussi connaissait ces symboles mais en avait oublié la signification.

-"Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent dire ?" Fit il en délogeant assez brusquement de son cou le visage d'Edward de manière à faire face au gamin.

-"Oui, je ne les connais ,malheureusement ..."

Le colonel jeta un œil au bras métallique d'Edward, serré contre la poitrine du gamin.

-"C'est en rapport avec votre tentative ratée de transm…"

Il s'arrêta là, voyant de grosses larmes rouler le long du visage baissé d'Edward. Il y a parfois des choses que l'on comprend mais auxquelleon ne devrait réflèchir avant d'en parler.Il serra le gosse contre lui en le berçant, il aurait aimé dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais n'avait rien trouvé. Quand les frères Elric parcourent le pays à la recherche de la pierre, il n'y a personne pour veiller sur eux, quand Edward rentre blessé à central ou à Resembool, Mustang se sent souvent responsable. Pour une fois, il était là au moment où Edward avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Poppy :Voilà, chappie 5 fini … le 6 un jour , peut être…

Edward : retournes réviser immédiatement feignasse !les exams, c'est bientôt!

Poppy , même pas drôle… c'est pas juste, j'ai déjà eu les partiels avant les vacances, maintenant c'est les exams… (boude)

Edward :Au moins pendant ce temps là ça t'évite d'écrire trop d'âneries sur le colonel et moi…

Poppy : crèves !


	6. Chapitre 6:Curieux Hasard

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** Aventure et humour

**_Rating :_** K + pour le moment.

**_Disclamer :_** Tout ce qui est relatif à FMA ne m'appartient en rien, c'est à Arakawa sensei .si je prétendais être à l'origine de cette merveilleuse série le bras droit de la destruction viendrait en express d'Ishbal pour me botter le derrière version alchimiste XO…

* * *

Note de la folle qui tire les ficelles de cette fic et qui a vraiment hâte d'être en vacances :

Je remercie tous ceux qui on laissé des reviews .Je crois avoir répondu à presque tout le monde… Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas répondu à ceux qui passent par une adresse e-mail (pb avec msn XD + pas douée en informatique problème tout court ).

Allez ! C'est reparti pour une séance de torture pour le colonel et son « nain de jardi… »Euh… (Entend un bruit de transmutation au loin)…son « figurant sur pelouse » de subordonné… (S'enfuie en courant poursuivie par un blondinet furax et une petite vielle qui hurle « mlle Elriiiiiic, c'est une nouvelle méthode de gym prénatale?)

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre6 :Curieux Hasard_

**_-« Pathétique… Tu me déçois vraiment Chibi-San … Au moindre petit choc tu t'effondres... J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, cette fois –ci. Et te voilà en train de sangloter dans les bras du colonel. D'un autre côté je devrais t'être reconnaissant… Tu m'offres là un bien beau spectacle, et en ayant découvert la deuxième partie du sous sol tu m'évites bien des recherches… De toute façon j'aurais fini par la trouver par mes propres moyens mais je doute que les moyens en question eurent été très discrets. »_**

La créature, accroupie sur le faîte d'un toit voisin contemplait la scène un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle descendit de son perchoir avec grâce et rapidité lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le colonel se levait pour fermer le volet. Elle resta quelques instants tapie dans l'ombre avant d'emprunter la route menant au laboratoire.

Elle passa sans difficulté le barrage de fortune installé par Mustang pour empêcher les badauds d'accéder à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle traversa le long couloir menant au laboratoire de chimie.

Voyons voir…

Elle ouvrit le passage menant aux sous sol en prenant soin de ne pas laisser de traces évidentes de son passage.

**_-« Cercle de transmutation… Encore visible… Pas bon pour moi çà. Le chibi et sa baby-sitter ne vont pas tarder à mettre le nez dans mes affaires, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Enfin j'ai au moins la preuve que l'un d'entre nous a été crée. Tout compte fait cette mission prend une tournure intéressante »_**

La créature écarta quelques longues mèches sombres de son visage pour pouvoir mieux observer le sol.

**_« -Bizarre, on dirait que le sol a été lavé »._**

Le jour commençait à se lever quand elle décida de quitter le laboratoire, elle se reposa quelques minutes dans l'herbe, contemplant le bâtiment abandonné.

**_-« Encore un qui a voulu jouer les apprentis sorciers… Reste à savoir qui… et si ce qu'il a crée est toujours en vie… »_**

La créature se leva. Son corps fut parcouru de la tête aux pieds par une faible lueur. Sa taille se creusa, ses hanches s'arrondirent ses traits s'adoucirent, sa peau changea de couleur, passant du blanc nacré à une couleur plus rosée, ses cheveux se raccourcirent un peu,formant un rideau lisse et soyeux derrière sa nuque .

---------------------------------------

Roy descendit le plus discrètement possibles le marches de l'escalier. Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit des bruits venant du hall.

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? Mr Mustang ? Mlle Morel ? » Demanda Mme Perwick

Roy retint son souffle et se colla contre le mur. Il frémit quand il entendit le bruit des petits talons martelant le parquet se dirigeant visiblement vers la cage d'escalier.

_-« Pitié pas la vielle bavarde, pitié pas la vielle bavarde ! »_ murmura Mustang en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis le téléphone sonna, les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et il entendit la porte du bureau claquer.

-« A trois je fonce 1,2… »

Mustang traversa le hall à toute allure et passa le seuil de la porte en lançant un petit cri de victoire. La voisine d'en face, qui nourrissait ses chats sur son perron le regarda jubiler d'un œil effaré avant de se décider à rentrer rapidement en s'enfermant à double tour, au diable les chats, ces jeunots de la ville sont décidément trop bizarres.

Il descendit en direction de la place du village puis prit le chemin menant à la poste. Il entra dans le bâtiment et s'approcha du guichet ou une jeune femme apparemment très occupée, s'affairait à trier de la paperasse.

-« Bonjour mlle, est il possible de passer un appel pour central? »

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement l'air visiblement contrariée puis afficha un grand sourire en apercevant le colonel.

-« Oui bien sûr, prenez la cabine n° 5 je vais vous mettre en relation avec le standard. »

Il entra dans la cabine en poussant un soupir de soulagement… Pas de petite vielle curieuse qui écoute aux portes…et bientôt des nouvelles fraîches du QG…

---------------------------------------

Riza sursauta quand elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle poussa avec précaution black Hayate vers le pied du lit et se leva pour décrocher.

-« Riza Hawkeye à l'appareil j'écoute Si c'est encore une admiratrice du colonel je tiens à annoncer la couleur en premier…Nous ne sommes ni fiancés ni mariés et je n'attends aucun gosse de lui, et pour ce qui est des menaces de mort, adressez lez directement au colonel. », fit elle d'une voix endormie.

-« Bonjour lieutenant, vous répétez çà à chaque fois que vous recevez un coup de fil ? »

-« Bonjour mon colonel. »Répondit elle sèchement.

-« Je vous appelle pour avoir des nouvelles de l'équipe et pour savoir ou vous en êtres dans les recherches que je vous ai confiées. »

Riza émit un long bâillement et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la pendule : 7h 45.

-« Je vous réveille Hawkeye ? »

-« Eh bien monsieur c'était mon jour de congé et… »

-« L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! »

-« _J't'en ficherais des proverbes à deux sous avant 8h du matin moi »_, pensa-t-elle.

-« Hawkeye ? »

-« Je suis allée voir l'ex-directeur à l'hôpital, il n'y a rien à en tirer, l'homme a perdu la raison. »

- « C'est fâcheux en effet. »

-« Lors de son arrivée ils n'ont constaté aucun sévices. Ils ne comprennent rien à son cas. »

-« Et au sujet du journal ? »

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en occuper, à vrai dire…J'ai demandé à Havoc de s'en occuper. »

Le colonel soupira, si Havoc avait reçu l'ordre de faire des recherches sur le journal, il avait sûrement dut se rendre aux archives … Si il avait dut se rendre aux archives, il a dut rencontrer la nouvelle stagiaire. Si il avait rencontré la nouvelle stagiaire…

-« Colonel ? «

Mustang sursauta, laissant de côté pour le moment son nouveau plan machiavélique ayant pour but de voler la nouvelle petite amie hypothétique de son subordonné.

-« Oui ? »

-« Comment çà se passe avec le Fullmetal ? »

-« Pas trop mal je l'ai laissé à la pension, il doit dormir, probablement. »

-« Y'en a qui ont de la chance… Auriez vous un cœur colonel ? » Fit la jeune femme en riant.

-« Je rentre immédiatement pour lui secouer les puces », répondit Mustang sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Cette mission prend une tournure qui ne me plaît pas… Certains éléments en affectent même le moral du Fullmetal, c'est vous dire. »

Riza se tut, se demandant ce que le colonel sous entendait.

-« Eh bien Hawkeye, je souhaite donc une bonne journée de repos. »

-« Merci monsieur, à vous aussi. »

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et se recoucha ravie de constater que ses draps étaient encore chauds. Riza se retourna deux trois fois et commença à se rendormir. Une langue râpeuse vint se balader sous la plante de son pied droit… Elle souleva une paupière pour apercevoir black Hayate assis au pied du lit attendant son petit déjeuner.

-« Misère… »

---------------------------------------

Mustang allât faire un tour du côté du laboratoire, histoire de vérifier si son « barrage » tenait encore debout. La présence de deux alchimiste d'état dans ces vieux bâtiments avait commencé à attiser la curiosité des enfants du village et Mustang s'était vu obligé d'obturer l'accès aux locaux pour éviter que de petites mains viennent effacer les indices il flânât un peu dans la campagne environnante et se décida à aller réveiller Edward. En repassant par la place du village il fit un détour par la boulangerie attiré par l'odeur des croissants sortis du four. Après tout, ce n'était pas par gourmandise mais par simple gentillesse, se dit-il en poussant la porte de la boutique et en demandant quelques croissants, Edward serait sûrement ravi de pouvoir déjeuner hors de porter de leur charmante mais non moins pénible hôte, et puis le colonel n'avait pas déjeuné lui non plus…

Quand il remonta dans la chambre (après avoir réussi à passer de nouveau (presque) inaperçu) il retrouva le gamin toujours emmitouflé dans ses draps, profondément endormi.

Il ouvrit lentement la poche de la boulangerie près du visage du Fullmetal. Edward fronça les sourcils et huma le doux parfum dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa la poche d'un regard intéressé.

-« Si tu en veux files te doucher ».s'exclamât Mustang.

Bizarrement le colonel venait de découvrir comment on pouvait tirer Edward du lit sans avoir à le forcer.

-« 9H et demie… vous m'aviez oublié colonel ? » demanda le gamin la bouche pleine.

-« Je me disais aussi que mon inspection matinale était plutôt calme… »

Edward déglutit en regardant son supérieur de travers. Mustang lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

-« J'ai téléphoné à Hawkeye. Elle est allée voir l'ancien directeur, il est totalement hors service. »

-« Ca ne nous arrange pas çà …Bon, je suppose que on va devoir retourner aux labos… »Ed avala d'un coup le reste de son croissant et se leva pour attraper son manteau.

-« J'aimerais bien que tu jettes un œil aux inscriptions pour déterminer si le cercle qui a été tracé sur le sol est bien celui de la transmutation humaine. »

Edward s'arrêta net et poussa un profond soupir.

-« Mais si tu te sens mal à l'aise… » Reprit Mustang

-« Merci, çà ira j'ai du boulot à faire, je le fais. Vous ne me demandez pas mon avis d'habitude… »

-« Cette fois c'est un peu différent. »

---------------------------------------

Mustang surveilla de près le petit alchimiste tandis que celui-ci inspectait le sol couvert de graffitis .Edward était parfois secoué d'un léger tremblement et semblait très mal à l'aise mais essayé de rester calme devant le colonel. Cependant sa gorge se noua quand il commença à inspecter ce qui devait être le centre du cercle.

-« On a essayé d'effacer le traces… »Fit il d'une toute petite voix.

-« Quelles traces ? » Mustang s'approcha de lui pour mieux l'entendre.

-« Il y a du sang, de la fumée et au centre une masse informe qui pousse des cris d'agonie. Tout mes sens sont endormis je ne vois presque rien, l'air est tiède et irrespirable, il y a beaucoup de bruit, je hurle à plein poumons mais je ne m'entend pas crier Puis je reviens à moi, la douleur, sûrement me ramène à la réalité. L'odeur métallique du sang me brûle les narines, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et cette douleur qui me paralyse… Ma tête va exploser. »

Mustang, le voyant pâlir l'entraîna lentement vers la sortie. Edward pris place au soleil et se tut.

-« Fullmetal, ce cercle… »

Edward fit oui de la tête s'allongea dans l'herbe.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes.

-« Colonel Mustang ! »

-« Pas elle … « fit Edward tout haut.

Helena s'approcha d'eux en trottinant adressant un grand sourire au colonel.

-« Mlle Morel ! Bonjour ! »

-« Je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin, j'ai bien cru que vous étiez repartis pour central sans me dire au revoir ».fit-elle sur un ton boudeur, affichant une moue exagérée.

-« Ce ne serait pas très gentleman de ma part. »

-« Vous avez reçu un télégramme de central, ils l'ont déposé à la pension… Je suis venue vous prévenir, je savais que j'allais vous trouver ici. »

-« MONSIEUR MUSTAAANG ! »

-« Ah mince, je l'avais oublié celle là… »Pensa-t-il.

-« Mlle Morel a été si gentille de vous prévenir, vous avez reçu un télégramme urgent de central. » elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « tant de gentillesse croyez moi c'est louche, cette petite essaye de vous mettre le grappin dessus… »

Mustang déplia le papier et commença à lire, Edward se fit le plus petit possible histoire de se faire oublier par Mme Perwick.

---------------------------------------

Le colonel fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Ed de le suivre. Ils gravirent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans leurs quartiers. Mustang ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et tendit le télégramme à Ed.

_Central, le 10 mars 1913_

_Colonel R. Mustang, Major E. Elric,_

_Des nouvelles concernant votre affaire -stop- Un témoin s'est manifesté, il souhaite vous parler par téléphone –stop- Nous mettons à votre disposition une ligne protégée par l'armée à 14H accessible depuis le bureau de poste de votre lieu de stationnement stop-_

_Code d'appel : 0803 742 555 789_

_-mes respects-_

_Lieutenant J. Hepkins – service des communications internes-_

Mustang se tut, regardant par la fenêtre.

-« On fait quoi colonel ? »

-« Je vais y aller. Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à ce que je revienne, restes dans le coin au cas où. »

---------------------------------------

A 14 Mustang pris place dans une cabine des télécoms et appela le numéro de la ligne privée indiqué dans le télégramme. Au bout de quelques secondes quelqu'un décrocha.

-« Allo ? »

-« Allo colonel Roy Mustang à l'appareil.-Bonjour mon colonel, je me présente, Martin Grant, je travaillais au secrétariat du laboratoire 49. »

Mustang ouvrit la chemise dans laquelle il avait classé tous les documents concernant l'affaire et il commença à éplucher la liste des employés à la recherche de Martin Grant.

-« Je vois, finit-il par dire vous y avez travaillé de 1900 à 1907, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fermeture du bâtiment. »

-« Exactement, j'ai appris que vous enquêtiez sur cette affaire et je peux peut être vous aider. »

-« Que savez –vous au sujet des activités menées dans le laboratoire. »

-« Il y avait deux laboratoires, un de façade de ou l'on étudiait quelques types de matières inflammables, fulmicoton et cætera. »

-« Et ? »

-« Eh bien, au fil des ans j'ai constaté que quelque chose ne collait pas dans les budgets , j'ai mené mon enquête et ai découvert que le laboratoire importait pas mal de matière organique, n'entrant pas dans la composition des matériaux étudiés et n'étant d'aucune utilité lors des tests. »

-« Et ? »

-« J'ai mené mon enquête de nuit la dernière année, j'ai fouillé le bureau du directeur… Je sais que je n'en avais aucun droit mais cela m'intriguait. Au bout de quelques heures j'ai fini par découvrir un double fond dans les tiroir de son bureau, il y avait des documents à l'intérieur Chaque tiroir contient deux dossiers, le même stratagème a été utilisé sous le pan de travail. »

-« Que racontent ces documents ? »

-« J'ai pu entrevoir quelques photos, des créatures monstrueuses mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les parcourir, j'ai entendu du bruit, et vous comprenez… »

-« Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas manifesté plus tôt ? »

-« Je ne pensais pas que ce vieux labos intéresserait encore l'armée... »

-« Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ? »

-« Non monsieur. »

-« Si quelque chose vous revient en mémoire… »

Mustang raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard. Puis il demanda d'être mis en relation avec Hawkeye.

-« Riza ? »

-« Oui mon colonel » soupira la jeune femme.

-« J'aimerais que dès demains vous me recherchiez des informations sur un certain Martin Grant. »

-« Bien monsieur… »

-« Des nouvelles au sujet des recherches de Havoc ? »

-« Il a trouvé un ancien exemplaire du « centralien » qui date d'il y a longtemps dans les archives mais il va essayer d'entrer en contact avec l'imprimerie qui a édité ce journal histoire de savoir ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui et peut être entrer en contact avec ses rédacteurs. »

-« De quand date l'exemplaire de ce journal ? «

-« 30 juin1870 monsieur. »

-« En effet…merci Riza. »

-« Ce sera tout ? »

-« Ce sera tout. »

-« J'ai oublié de vous demander «, fit elle

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Vous l'avez reçu ? »

-« De quoi ? »

-« Le paquet que je vous ai envoyé au début de la semaine. »

-« Je vais vérifier tout de suite au guichet de poste. Bonne journée Hawkeye. »

---------------------------------------

Il sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers le guichet, le sourire du prédateur aux lèvres.

-« N'auriez vous pas reçu un paquet destiné au colonel Roy Mustang », demanda-t- il a la guichetière.

Celle-ci rougit et alla vérifier. Elle revint chargée d'un lourd paquet recouvert de papier craft.-Mustang revint à la pension son paquet sous le bras. Il trouva le Fullmetal somnolant au soleil affalé sur son lit.

-« Plus c'est petit et nerveux, plus çà fatigue vite. »

Edward ignora la remarque, s'étirant langoureusement exposant son dos à la chaleur du rayon de soleil.

-« Alors ? »

-« Direction les labos ! »

-« Encore ? » s'indigna le gamin en étouffant un bâillement.

-« Tes petites pattes sont fatiguée Fullmetal, faut il que je te porte ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai vidé mes poches ce matin, tu y seras à l'aise. »

-« QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT ET SI VULNERABLE QUE JE N'ETAIS PAS CAPABLE DE SUPPORTER 500M ALLER ET RETOUR ET QUE VOUS POUVIEZ ME TRANSPORTER DANS L'UNE DES POCHES ETRIQUEES DE VOTRE UNIFORME. »

-« Dis tout de suite que mon uniforme est trop juste pour moi », s'indigna le colonel.

Edward lui répondit par une grimace gonflant ses joues imitant un colonel obèse.

---------------------------------------

Tout était là, comme indiqué. Mustang récupéra les dossiers. Il démonta entièrement les doubles fonds des tiroirs, passant un doigt sur le fond.

-« De la poussière ? »

-« çà fait six ans que çà n'a pas bougé çà vous étonne ? »

Il n'échangea pas un mot de l'après midi avec le Fullmetal, plongé dans les nouveaux documents.

Des photos de créatures hybrides, des comptes rendu d'expérience, de résistance aux conditions extrêmes…Des chimères, beaucoup de chimère dont plusieurs constituées de combinaisons prohibée, des machines à tuer… C'était donc la véritable activité du labo 49, une usine à chimère qui employait des techniques interdites.

---------------------------------------

Il se décida à rentrer à la tombée de la nuit. Edward prit la parole quand ils atteignirent la pension.

-« On fait quoi colonel ? »

-« On dîne et on en reparle. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Roy se dirigea directement vers la table de Helena.

-« Mr Must… »

-« J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Il sortit quelques notes qu'il avait prises en lisant les dossiers et les tendit à la journaliste.

-« Qu'est-ce que ? »

-« De quoi faire votre article, je ne peux rien vous donner de plus. »

-« Vous avez résolu votre enquête donc. »

-« Oui mais il nous reste quelques détails à vérifier, de la paperasse en somme. »

-« Vous allez partir donc… »

-« Eh bien oui, répondit le colonel, l'enquête étant finie. »

Edward ouvrit la bouche, prêt à demander des explications au colonel mais celui-ci l'arrêta net.

-« Il n'y a rien à rajouter, Fullmetal, si tu aimes tant la campagne, le centre social de Central y organise une colonie de vacance chaque année, c'est réservé au moins de dix ans mais avec ta taille tu pourra resquiller sans problèmes. »

-« QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QU JE POUVAIS PASSER INAPERCU AU MILIEUX D'UNE ARMEE DE MIOCHES PRE-PRE-PUBERES. »

-Oh non, tu ne passerait pas inaperçu, à mon avis ils te dépassent déjà tous d'au moins une tête.

Elena les regarda légèrement effrayée. Mustang se tourna vers elle et reprit la parole.

-« En échange de ces notes je vous demanderais bien un petit service… »

-« Euh oui »

-« J'aimerais que vous m'envoyez un exemplaires du journal ou vous serez publiée car, voyez vous, votre travail m'intéresse et j'aimerais enfin pouvoir vous lire… J'ai demandé à mes subordonnés de me trouver un exemplaire de votre journal, en vain… »

Helena sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis reprit vite sa contenance

-« Eh bien je… Laissez moi vos coordonnées et je verrais… »

-« Q'allez vous faire à présent, votre article est assuré et une jeune femme active comme vous doit vraiment s'ennuyer ici. »

-« Je compte rester encore quelques jours, j'ai aussi des vérifications à faire, devoir professionnel », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

---------------------------------------

-« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? » Demanda Edward en enfilant un tee-shirt large et en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

-« Je ne veux pas l'avoir dans les pattes…De plus elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

-« Je ne l'aime as non plus. Alors on retourne à central ? »

-« Non. »

-« Mais vous avez dit que… »

-« On reste encore quelques jours. »

-« Pour cette histoire de cercle de transmutation humaine ? »

-« Oui mais pas seulement, çà ne t'ennuie pas toi, cette série de coïncidences ? »

- « ? »

-« On découvre quelque chose d'important en dehors de notre affaire et bizarrement quelqu'un nous contacte pour nous donner des pistes majeures pour faire avancer notre enquête. En suivant ses directives on a réussi a amasser assez de preuves pour clore notre dossier. Ses renseignements étaient exacts, les documents étaient là où il l'avait indiqué. »

-« Je ne vois pas le problème. »

-« Le bâtiment a été vidé, complètement vidé. »

-« Les documents étaient cachés, personne ne devait savoir où ils se trouvaient. »

-« Ca, je n'y crois pas trop. Et il y a autre chose qui me chiffonne. En sortant les documents du tiroir j'ai remarqué quelque chose. »

-« De quoi ? »

-« Il y avait de la poussière dans le fond du tiroir. »

-« Vous être maniaaaaaque. Pas étonnant qu'un grain de poussière vous chiffonne»fit Edward l'air amusé en regardant le colonel rajuster le col de son pyjama, rajustant un faux plis au pantalon.

-« Dans le fond du tiroir, sous les documents… et pas de poussière sur le dessus des documents. »

-« Mwais, c'est pas clair, vous en déduisez quoi ? »

-« Que notre découverte embête quelqu'un…Et que l'on nous a « déposé » la solution de notre premier problème pour nous forcer à quitter les lieux Edward, ce que tu m'as dit dans le sous sol… »

-« Oubliez çà. »

-« C'est ce que tu as vu quand vous avez transmuté votre mère ? »

-« J'aime pas en parler. Mais… il y a là aussi quelque chose qui m'embête. Les traces de sang ont été effacées, donc quelqu'un a essayé de dissimuler les preuves. Et ce qui aurait bien pu tenter une transmutation humaine, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on décide à la légère… Ca faisait partie des activités de ce labo ? Ca m'étonne. »

-« Demain nous irons voir le médecin du village et les p'tits vieux du coin, peut être sauront-ils nous dire si il y a eu quelqu'un de gravement blessé ou ayant subit tout autre sévices assez importants pouvant ressembler au conséquence d'une tentative de transmutation humaine. »

-« En bref on va faire un listing de tous les éclopés du coin ? »

-« Oui Fullmetal, t'as tout compris. »

Roy se leva pour fermer la fenêtre et buta contre quelque chose de dur.

-« Le paquet d'Hawkeye ? »

-« Vous ne l'avez pas ouvert ? «

-« Non, c'est gentil de sa part d'avoir pensé à moi en tout cas. »

Mustang tira la ficelle et déchira le papier kraft il ouvrit la boîte et se figea.

-« Ca se mange colonel ? », demanda Edward l'air intéressé.

Mustang se retourna lentement l'air mortifié, tenant une boîte pleine de papier portant la mention URGENT.

-« Elle veut ma mort, là c'est sûr. »

---------------------------------------

Mustang passa le reste de sa soirée à signer et lire des papier, motivé par le fait que Risa ait eu la délicatesse de joindre à son colis quelques cartouches de fusil vides.

A minuit passé il décida d'arrêter.

-« Edward, éteins ta lumière ».

-« J'ai pas fini mon chapitre. »

-« Maintenant. »

Le gosse ferma la lumière en maugréant. Il demeura silencieux quelque minutes puis se leva pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du colonel.

-« Plaît-il ? », fit se dernier

-« Colonel, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

-« Si je ne te dis pas oui, tu vas m'empêcher de dormir. »

-« Vous semblez être sensible à ses histoire de résurrection, vous avez déjà songé à ramener quelqu'un à la vie ? »

Mustang se décala pour permettre à Edward de s'installer plus confortablement à côté de lui et poussa un lourd soupir.

-« Je n'aime pas en parler. »

-« Ah «, fit Edward en baissant la tête.

-« …mais peut être l'ai-je gardé pour moi trop longtemps… Si tu as sommeil, retournes sur ton lit car j'en ai pour un bout de temps. »

Mustang lança un petit rire nerveux puis reprit la parole.

-« T'ai-je déjà parler de ce que j'ai vu à Ishbal ? »

* * *

Fin du (long)chapitre 6

* * *

Dilemme…évoquer les souvenir du colonel en quelques paragraphes où utiliser ces quelques paragraphes pour décrire leur enquête auprès des petits vieux du village (surdité et quiproquos au rendez-vous lol)… ou les deux… 

Cookies pour les reviewers!


	7. Chapitre 7:quand les femmes s’en mêlent

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** Aventure et humour

**_Rating :_** K + pour le moment.

**_Disclamer :_** Tout ce qui est relatif à FMA ne m'appartient en rien, c'est à Arakawa sensei .si je prétendais être à l'origine de cette merveilleuse série un blondinet à sang chaud viendrait me botter le derrière à grand coup de gambette métallique

Note de la folle qui tire les ficelles de cette fic et qui a vraiment rentre de vacances

Je remercie tous ceux qui on laissé des reviews (et surtout à ceux auquel je n'ai pas répondu pendant mes vac's , j'aime pas ne pas répondre)et aussi un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit message d'encouragement pour les exams (je passe en deuxième année woooooobieeeee)! Vacance pas de cours ni de TD du temps pour finir cette fic. Alors tout droit sorti de deux semaines de vacances sans internet voilà le chappie number 7 !

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 7 : quand les femmes s'en mêlent…_

-« C'était bizarre, je venais juste de recevoir ma montre en argent et mon nouveau grade et déjà on m'envoyait au front. Le voyage depuis central jusqu'à Ishbal était assez long mais en tant qu'alchimiste d'état je n'avais pas à me plaindre… L'armée régulière voyageait dans des conditions difficiles, les hommes entassés dans des wagons chauffés à blanc par le soleil. Nous, on nous avait regroupé dans un seul wagon, sous les ordres directs de Basque Grand l'alchimiste au sang d'acier .Nous étions pour la plupart issus des dernières promotions de l'examen national, moi, l'alchimiste de flamme, Kimblee l'écarlate, et Armstrong, ainsi que quelques vieux de la vielle, les rares anciens faisant encore confiance à sang d'acier.

Quand j'ai foulé pour la première fois le sol d'Ishbal j'étais fier, j'avisas l'impression d'être utile à mon pays, mais j'ai vite déchanté. Nous n'avons pas bougé pendant une semaine et dans la soirée de 7ème jour on nous a regroupé. Nous avons reçu notre premier ordre de mission, repousser les résistants et détruire leurs lieux de regroupement pour permettre à l'armée régulière d'entrer dans la cité. Repousser… Quand basque grand a glissé le fragment de pierre rouge dans ma main j'ai compris. Nous n'allions pas choisir nos cibles, nous allions juste nous contenter de détruire les quartiers populaires histoire, à la nuit tombée qui plus est. Le bilan des victimes allait être énorme et parmi elle beaucoup feraient partie des innocents… Pourtant cela ne m'a pas empêcher d'enfiler mes gants et de me tenir prêt sur les hauteurs d'Ishbal à minuit, attendant le signal annonçant le début de cette nuit qui me hante depuis tant d'années. Un sifflement strident retentit et j'ai eu l'impression que la vie autour de moi s'était figée, mes premiers doutes peut être … Je fus ramené à la réalité par le bruit d'une explosion mêlée aux cris de victoire de Kimblee. Mon sens du devoir a pris le dessus sur mon instinct et j'ai claqué des doigts. A chaque fois que j'y repense je me sens coupable, malgré tout je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher à l'époque de trouver ce macabre spectacle fabuleux. Les flammes jaillissaient de tous les côtés faisant danser de grandes ombres sur les murs blancs et d'épaisses volutes de fumée sombre s'élevaient au dessus de la ville en feu. Mais bientôt j'entendis les cris je vis sortir les femmes et les enfants, les vieillards … Les hommes étaient partis sûrement pour se préparer au combat .Trop tard, le mal était fait. Il fallait obéir aux ordres, j'ai continué à utiliser mes gants, brûlant tout sur mon passage. Les gens apeurés fuyaient de tout côtés, je me souviens qu'une femme s'était jeté devant moi pour me supplier d'arrêter mais j'ai continué à avancer, incapable de réagir, seulement capable de mettre à l'abris ma propre peau et ma foutue carrière. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait d'y rester. »

Edwards observait le colonel en silence. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son supérieur la tête basse, honteuse. Mustang se tourna vers lui l'air désolé, une profonde tristesse au fond des yeux, le colonel afficha un sourire faible, histoire de garder la face.

-« C'est au matin, en regardant les dernières braises refroidir, que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait… Il s'étaient servis de nous pour nettoyer la ville, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un animal bien dressé , je ne m'était pas posé de questions, je m'étais contenté d'obéir aveuglément. »

-« Ce n'était pas totalement votre faute, vus avez juste obéit aux ordres, c'est le devoir de tout soldat… » fit Edward dans un élan de sympathie.

Mustang lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et soupira.

-« Alchimiste au service du peuple, c'est ce qui est gravé sur nos montres… Les anciens d'Ishbal ne sont rien d'autre que de vulgaires assassins. Il est facile de se ranger derrière des ordres, aussi absurdes soient ils, ça nous permet de nous créer des excuses, voilà tout. Si ce soir là certains d'entre nous avaient eu le courage de se remettre en question, alors peuvent être que beaucoup de vies auraient pu être épargnées. Quand tu me demandes si j'ai déjà songé é à ramener quel qu'un à la vie ce serait te mentir que de le nier… Bien que je n'aie jamais vraiment tenté l'expérience, si je devais ramener quelque chose ici bas ce ne serait pas une vie mais plusieurs… Peut être faudra-t-il que je donne la mienne pour racheter mes erreurs… »

Mustang se tut le regard dans le vague… Vider son sac de temps en temps, çà fait vraiment du bien …Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Fullmetal réagisse ainsi.

-« Tu sais Edward, reprit –il, il y a des jours où…. Edward ? »

Votre correspondant n'est pas en ligne pour le moment veuillez réitérer votre demande ultérieurement. Le Fullmetal avait décroché de la conversation depuis un bon moment pendant le silence du colonel et avait déjà rejoint les doux bras de Morphée, lové dans son petit coin.

»Encore une dure journée », pensa Mustang en remontant la couverture sur les épaules du gosse.

Il se leva et se mit à la fenêtre, observant le village endormi. Mustang avait l'habitude de dormir les volets ouverts, il aimait être réveillé au lever du soleil mais depuis deux jours cela le mettait mal à l'aise…Il avait une impression étrange. Il se tourna en direction d'Edward, qui dormait à poings fermés la bouche grande ouverte. Le gamin semblait nerveux lui aussi depuis plusieurs jours et n'avait pas le sommeil tranquille. Mustang se demanda si il n'allait pas devoir le renvoyer à central…

-« Il a du cran mais ce n'est qu'un gosse… » murmura-t-il … « un gosse au sein de l'armée… Il est intelligent, il a du potentiel mais il est encore trop jeune. J'ai fait une belle connerie avec ce gamin, je n'aurais pas du le recruter… «

-« En parlant de conneries, si vous arrêtiez un peu d'en déblatérer d'aussi grosses que vous … Vos états d'âmes à trois heures du mat', moi, çà ne me branche pas trop… » s'exclamât une voix endormie.

-« Tu ne dors pas toi ? » demanda le colonel.

-« Je dormais jusqu'à ce que vous vous mettiez à philosopher sur mon cas… Si vous ne m'aviez pas recruté, j'aurais fait quoi moi ? Je crois que je serais resté dans ma cambrousse à me morfondre, que je n'aurais jamais eu le cran de demander à être équipé de mes automails. Je mets peut être ma vie en danger, souvent par votre faute mais d'un autre côté, de parcourir le pays ainsi j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrais enfin réparer mes erreurs çà m'aide à tenir debout. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que vous y êtes pour quelque chose mais… »

-« Serait-ce une démonstration d'affection Edward ? » fit le colonel amusé.

-« Il est trois heures du matin et j'ai la cervelle embuée… Foutez moi la paix et laissez moi dormir. »

------------------------------------

Mustang jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur puis il ferma le volet. Ce soir encore il dormirait fenêtre close.

Quand ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner ils eurent la surprise de constater que Mme Perwick avait perdu sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-« AAAAHHH mes enfants si vous saviez », fit elle…

-« Ben justement on ne sait pas et on ne veut pas sav… »

Mustang plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Edward pour le faire taire.

-« Il y a un problème ? «

-« Oui, je suis inquiète, Mr Jannereau recommence… »

-« ? «

-« Il n'est plus tout jeune vous savez et son cœur est bien malade depuis plusieurs années déjà… »

-« oh », fit Edward soudainement calmé.

-« Il a fait un malaise ce matin au village et est en ce moment au plus mal. Il a été transporté chez lui sur une civière … J'ai bien peur que la situation soit plus grave cette fois –ci. Le docteur m'a dit qu'il craignait que le Gustave aille bientôt nous tirer sa révérence. Pauvre Elisabeth, seule chez elle avec son oncle gravement malade. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance le pauvre homme, ce n'est pas la première fois que son cœur lui joue des tours… Il était déjà malade avant de se marier, le décès de sa femme lui a fichu un sale coup, puis quand sa fille nous a quitté il y a 5ans on a bien cru qu'il allait y passer lui aussi. Puis Elizabeth est arrivée… Brave petite… «

Mlle Perwick fixa longuement Edward puis déclara.

-« Je vais aller refaire dorer des toast, vous semblez mourir de faim ma petite, ce n'est pas bon dans votre état ! »

-« Ce ne sera pas la peine, elle n'a plus faim ! répondit mustang en essayant d'empêcher Edward de liquider la petite vielle pour l'avoir désigné par l'adjectif « petit » au féminin. »

-« Ah, bien… »

-« Je voulais vous demander, madame, une petite information… »

-« Allez –y monsieur Mustang, je suis tout ouie. »

-« J'aimerais savoir si des gens dans votre village avaient été gravement blessé après la cessation d'activité du laboratoire ainsi que les noms des personnes pratiquant l'alchimie au village. »

Roy et Edward passèrent plus de deux heures à écouter Mme Perwick leur parler avec plaisir de toutes les dernières catastrophes, de tous les incidents qui s'étaient passés ici les cinq dernières années. S'en suivit une longue et détaillé rubrique nécrologique (c'est fou ce que les petits vieux aiment parler de çà) puis de la liste des alchimistes du coin. Une fois les renseignements intéressants notés, ils s'excusèrent auprès de la tenancière et partirent en direction du village.

- « Les renseignements généraux à elle toute seule, cette vielle, elle n'est pas croyable ! » s'exclamât Edward en chemin.

------------------------------------

Comme promis, ils firent le tour des éclopés du coin, ils s'arrêtèrent longuement sur le cas d'un vieillard qui prétendait boiter depuis qu'il avait essayé de ramener son « amour » du côté des vivants. Il comprirent un peut plus tard que l' « amour » en question avait une robe moucheté et pesait près de 250 kilos et pouvait comprendre un vaste vocabulaire de 75 mots auquel elle répondait en modulant ses meuglements, une bonne laitière doublée d'une brave bête Elle s'était retrouvée bloquée dans un fossé un jours de crue et en se dégageant elle aurait posé un de ses petons délicats sur le malheureux pied de son éleveur. Cela faisait très longtemps que Mustang n'avait pas ressenti une envie aussi pressente d'utiliser ses gant d'alchimiste, il aurait volontiers fait rôtir le vieux et sa foutue bestiole à corne pour lui avoir fait perdre autant de temps.

-« Rien, aucune piste … »Soupira-t-il.

-« On a fait le tour du village … Peut être que la personne qui s'est essayé à la transmutation humaine a déjà quitté les lieux… » Fit Edward.

-« On passe à côté de quelque chose, je le sens… »

Mustang ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à leur retour à l'hôtel, ils traversèrent le hall en silence.

-« Monsieur Mustaaaaaang ! Il y a eu un appel pour vous, une certaine Mlle Hawkeye voulait vous parler au plus vite. »

Roy rappela Hawkeye immédiatement, peut être avait-elle découvert quelque chose de son côté…

-« Bonjour mon colonel. »

-« Bonjour Riza »

-« J'ai des nouvelle concernant les recherches que vous m'aviez confiées. »

-« Et ? »

-« Je n'aime pas trop cela…j'ai retrouvé monsieur Grant. »

- « Et bien, où est il ? »

-« Allée 5, emplacement 57 du cimetière militaire de central, depuis 2 ans déjà, j'ai rencontré sa petite fille et lui ai posé des question sur son grand père ? Mr Grant était un homme sans histoire et a terminé sa vie auprès des sien. »

-« Alors, qui a appelé en son nom ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que en consultant son dossier aux archives, j'ai constaté qu'il manquait plusieurs éléments et la stagiaire des archive m'a dit que l'on lui avait déjà demandé ce dossier, en votre nom. Une jeune femme avec un uniforme et des grades de lieutenant serait passée le retirer il y a deux jours. »

-« Décrivez là moi, le personnel féminin de central n'a pas de secrets pour moi, je la reconnaîtrai sûrement. »

-« Je ne l'ai pas vue, je vous signale ». Répondit sèchement Hawkeye.

-« Méticuleuse comme vous êtes je suis sure que vous en avez déjà demandé une description complète. »

-« … »

-« C'était à prendre comme un compliment. »

Elle toussota, gênée et mustang entendit le froissement des pages d'un carnet.

-« Assez grande, à forte poitrine, cheveux bruns et apparemment longs, la stagiaire n'en est pas sure, la femme avait apparemment essayé de les ranger en chignon sous le képi. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de manière réglementaire. »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Elle avait des talons haut de plus de 3cm et portait une paire de gants noirs. La stagiaire a aussi été frappée par la couleur de ses yeux, Violets apparemment. »

-« Cela ne me dit rien, vous avez d'autres détails ? »

-« Je sais juste qu'elle était accompagnée par un petit gros au rang de simple soldat qui aurait demandé à la stagiaire si il pouvait la manger. »

- « ?... Quelles sont les pièces manquantes au dossier ? »

-« Des comptes rendus de travaux, le certificat de décès et pas mal de documents concernant le laboratoire su lequel vous enquêtez. »

-« Ingénieux, si l'on emprunte des documents de ma part durant mon absence il y a de forte chances que personne ne s'en rende compte, l'appel serait donc un coup monté. »

-« Mais pourtant j'ai entendu dire que suite à cet appel vous avez trouvé assez de documents pour conclure votre enquête. »

-« Il n'y a pas qu'une seule affaire. J'aimerais que vous retourniez voir le directeur du laboratoire et que vous questionniez les médecins pour voir si il n'y vraiment rien à en tirer. »

-« Bien monsieur. »

-« Et du côté d'Havoc, comment avancent les recherches. »

-« Eh bien, il a eu le temps de flirter, de sortir puis de se faire plaquer par la stagiaire des archives, tout cela en moins de 24 heures. »

-« Je ne parlais pas de sa sempiternelle recherche du grand amour mais plutôt de celle sur les informations concernant le journal. »

-« Il cherche toujours mais il n'arrive pas à trouver d'exemplaires de ce journal postérieurs à 1890. »

-« Soyons positif, c'est déjà plus récent que l'exemplaire de 1870 d'hier. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

------------------------------------

Riza raccrocha le téléphone et se leva de son bureau. Elle attrapa son manteau dans la penderie tout en jetant un regard noir à Breda qui était en train de déposséder Fuery de ses économies qu'il avait eu le malheur de parier sur la durée de la relation entre la stagiaire et Havoc.

En passant le pas de la porte elle s'exclamât :

-« Le lieutenant Havoc étant occupé, Fuery, je vous confie la distribution du courrier et la relecture des deux rapports destinés au colonel. »

-« Hey mais c'est mon boulot çà ! s'exclamât Breda. »

-« Ca tombe bien, puisque vous n'avez rien à faire mon cher Breda, pourriez vous sortir black Hayate à 11 heures pour sa ballade et son entraînement ? »

-« CA VA PAS NON ? IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE JE M'APPROCHE À MOINS DE DEUX METRE DE VOTRE MONSTRE. »

« C'est un ordre … Si le chien n'a pas eu son entraînement d'ici mon retour… »

Elle sortit un de ses deux 9mm chéris et défit le cran de sécurité en guise d'avertissement.

Elle se tourna en direction de Fuery et elle ajouta à voix basse avec un clin d'œil :

-« Quelque chose me dit que vous allez bientôt récupérer l'argent que vous avez parié. »

Puis elle quitta les lieux, ravie de son tour.

Pour la deuxième fois elle passa les portes de l'hôpital de central.

Elle se dirigea directement vers l'aile gauche du bâtiment et alla frapper à la porte du bureau du médecin en chef.

-« Mlle Hawkeye ! Entrez ! »

-« Le médecin l'invita à s'asseoir et prit place derrière son bureau. »

- « Je suppose que vous enquêtez toujours sur le cas de l'ex-directeur de recherche Durhrer. »

-« Oui, le colonel Mustang m'a demandé de retenter de l'interroger. »

-« Vous n'en obtiendrez rien pour le moment… en revanche son cas s'améliore et je pense que c'est un peu grâce à vous ! »

-« Comment ? »

-« Eh bien après votre départ il s'est levé tout seul pour la première fois depuis 5 ans et a vraisemblablement essayé de vous suivre. Depuis il guette la porte comme si il attendait votre visite. »

Riza frémit à l'idée qu'un homme de 60 ans atteint d'un fort choc psychologique ait essayé de la suivre en chaussons et en blouse d'hôpital. D'un pas mal à l'aise elle suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de Mr Durhrer.

-« Mr Durhrer ? fit le médecin d'une voix mielleuse, Vous avez de la visite ! »

L'homme se retourna lentement et afficha un large sourire quand il aperçut Riza. Il se leva et marcha en sa direction. Hawkeye ne perdit rien de son sang froid légendaire et elle vint à sa rencontre.

-« Monsieur? J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser… »

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, l'homme la pris par les mains et se mit à sangloter.

-« Monsieur ? »

-« J'ai…j'ai…réussi ? » demanda-t-il en fixant Riza avec espoir caressant du bout des doigts une des mèches blondes de la jeune femme.

------------------------------------

-« QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QUE JE PORTAIS UN MANTEAU ROUGE POUR ËTRE REPERE DE LOIN ET POUR EVITER QUE L'ON ME MARCHE DESSUS ! »

-« Du calme Fullmetal, elle n'a pas fait exprès, et il faut reconnaître que tu fais plutôt partie de la catégorie rase-mottes. »

-« Pardon Edward mais c'est vrai qu'avec ton manteau et tes longs cheveux blonds tu me fais penser à certaines représentations du petit chaperon rouge. »

Elizabeth fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant le visage cramoisi de Ed, Mustang quant à lui se retenait tant bien que mal de rire .Il étaient montés jusqu'à la maison des Jannereau, Edward avait insisté lourdement, prétendant qu'il fallait soutenir Elizabeth en ce moment difficile. Ils avaient croisé le médecin en chemin, ce dernier avait l'air passablement secoué. Elizabeth leur avait expliqué que c'était parce que son oncle s'était de nouveau rétabli presque comme miraculeusement alors que le médecin pensait que Gustave Jannereau allait vivres ses dernières heures.

-« Un peu moins de bruit les jeunes ! » Fit le colonel. « Elizabeth, votre oncle a besoin de repos, il a l'air d'être un homme solide mais il ne faut pas pousser laissez le se reposer ! »

Ils descendirent au village accompagnant Elisabeth pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Mme Perwick, s'allouant un petit temps de répit avant de reprendre leurs recherches.

Avant de passer le pas de la porte de l'hôtel, Elizabeth rajusta sa robe et réunit sens longs cheveux blonds en un gros chignon vite fait.

-« Elle n'y voit plus très bien vous savez… Mais elle essaye tout de même de faire attention aux détails », fit elle en parlant de la tenancière et en essayant de rajuster le col du colonel.

-« Elle est complètement bigleuse ! Elle me prend pour une femme ! » Ajouta Ed.

-« En même temps pas besoin de ne rien y voir pour… »

-« Coloneeel … gronda Edward d'un air menaçant. »

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent la petite vielle en train d'astiquer le comptoir nerveusement.

-« Bonjour madame, Lança la jeune fille. »

-« Ah Elizabeth mon petit, répondit la petite vielle l'air alarmée… ton oncle ? »

-« Il va mieux ! »

-« Ah c'est merveilleux ! Comme je suis sou-la-gée ! Pourtant le médecin disait qu'il était mal parti… »

-« Oui en effet. »

Roy remarqua l'air épuisé d'Elisabeth…ses mais tremblaient et ses yeux étaient cerné.

-« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda une voix féminine depuis la porte d'entrée.

Helena s'avança vers le petit groupe en sortant un calepin de manière professionnelle.

-« Rien, rien qui ne puisse vous intéresser, merci d'être passée, au revoir » .rétorqua Ed du tac au tac.

-« Ce n'est pas très aimable à vous de me recevoir ainsi… Colonel, votre subordonné est bien mal élevé… »fit elle la moue boudeuse.

Elizabeth s'avança vers elle l'air contrariée Helena lui adressa un sourire inquiet.

-« Mlle Jannereau ! Je reviens justement de chez vous et j'ai trouvé porte close. »

-« Mon oncle est fatigué, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il vous accordera votre fichue interview… »

-« Ah, pourtant cette fois ci je ne venais pas pour le questionner sur le laboratoire… mais plutôt pour prendre de ses nouvelles, j'ai entendue notre chère Mme Perwick en parler ce matin. »

Les traits d'Elisabeth s'adoucirent et elle se calma.

-« J'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il guérissait de manière si « subite ». »

-« Oui en effet…fit Elizabeth l'air visiblement gênée. »

-« C'est sûrement grâce au bon air de notre village » s'exclamât Mme Perwick. « Mlle Elric vous devriez rester ici un peu plus longtemps », fit elle en lui tapotant l'abdomen gentiment. « Ce serait bon pour vous et pour le petit ».

Mustang rattrapa Edward avant qu'il n'essaye de décapiter la petite vielle et il le tira vers la cage d'escalier.

-« Pause câlin » fit il pour se justifier auprès de la vielle dame en évitant un coup de coude de la part d'Edward.

Les trois femmes les regardèrent monter (ou plutôt regardèrent le colonel se débattre et soulever le Fullmetal pour le monter au premier étage) étonnées puis mme Perwick s'exclamât :

-« AAAAAAAHHH C'EST BEAU TANT DE PASSION ! »

Elizabeth jura entendre un « j'vais la crever, la vielle » étouffé.

------------------------------------

-« Rien zéro nada… aucune piste valable… »

-« Edward assieds toi tu me donnes le tournis » s'exclamât le colonel.

-« On a interrogé tout le village et on est toujours au point mort… il est 23h30 et j'ai une ampoule au pied. »

Mustang jeta un œil par la fenêtre, il lui semblait avoir aperçut une ombre bouger sur les toits.

-« Je crois que l'on ferai mieux d'abandonner… »finit par avouer Mustang, levant le nez au dessus d'une pile de dossiers.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et se leva pour fermer le volet…

-« Je descends, je vais prendre des nouvelles d'Hawkeye. »

**_-Je devrais changer de toit, j'ai l'impression que je suis repéré… amusant…_**

La créature écarta une longue mèche vert sombre de son visage.

**_-Cherchez, cherchez, moi je crois que j'ai une piste._**

Envy se leva et s'étira. Il descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea ver le labo.

**_-'temps de nourrir les bestioles avant qu'elles ne s'entre bouffent … Saloperies, dès que la mission est finie je les crèves toutes…_**Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du village.

Il détourna le regard prit dans ses pensées.

_« Il semblerait que soyez vraiment huit… or il n'y a que 7 places… dommage pour le huitième mais il n'a pas de raison d'être… de plus il est trop vieux pour être recueilli , il a 5 ans il est donc inutile il ne m'obéira pas, je ne pourrais rien en faire… tu comprends. »_

Envy revoyait le visage souriant de Dante, quand elle avait prononcé ces mots. Sur le moment il n'avait pas trouvé cela choquant mais après coup… il secoua la tête maudissant le fait d'avoir la faiblesse de toujours pouvoir être troublé par ses sentiments.

------------------------

-« Allo Riza ? »

-« Bonsoir colonel, répondit une voix froide. »

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? «

-« CA VOUS PRENDS SOUVENT DE M'ENVOYER RENDRE VISITE A DES VIEUX PSYCHOPATES PERVERS ET LUNATIQUES ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE VOUS ME FAITES UN COUP PAREIL, SUPERIEUR HIERARCHIQUE OU NON JE VOUS TROUE LE LARD AVEC MES 9 MM ! »

-« Ca s'est mal passé ? » fit Mustang en déglutissant, imaginant une Riza échevelée, rouge de colère armée de ses deux copains en métal prête à faire feu.

-« Il a parlé… »

-« C'est bien çà ! »

-« Il m'a sauté dessus en marmonnant une phrase et n'a pas arrêté de la répéter jusqu'à ce que je quitte la pièce. Il semble aussi être attiré par mes cheveux. »

-« C'est moins bien çà…Que disait il ? »

-« Il demandait si il avait réussi. »

-« Réussi quoi ? «

-« Je n'en sais rien. »

-« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ? »

Hawkeye perdit patience elle serra son poing autour du combiné et se mit à crier :

-« RAZ LE BOL ! Entre vos ex déjantées qui monopolisent ma ligne de téléphone, les deux cartons de dossier en retard qui monopolisent mon salon et votre fichue affaire qui monopolise mon temps libre JE CRAQUE ! »

-« Calmez vous Riza… »

-« Non je ne me calme pas, j'ai passé trois jours entiers à éplucher le dossier médical de votre chercheur, vous voulez tout savoir ? Eh bien le mois dernier il a été opéré d'une verrue plantaire, il y a deux ans il a eu la grippe, il y a trois ans il s'est foulé la cheville en tombant de son lit, et en arrivant il s'était coupé au doigts… Passionnant non, vous voulez que… »

-« Répétez ! »

-« ? Que sa vie est passionnante ? »

-« Non, pas çà, répétez ce que vous avez dit juste avant. »

-« Il s'était coupé au doigt. Une petite coupure bien nette, à la main gauche. »

-« J'avais entendu « coupé » mais pas le « au doigt... » »

-« ? »

-« Et Havoc ? »

-« Toujours aux archives. »

-« Merci de m'aider dans cette affaire Riza… »

-« Oh de rien, çà m'agace mais si je peux vous rendre service… »

------------------------------------

Ils se saluèrent et Mustang remonta .Edward l'attendait l'air assez impatient.

-« Alors ? »

-« Alors rien, à par le fait que notre oiseau s'était coupé au doigt avant d'être admis à l'hôpital. De plus il parlé, il marmonne qu'il a réussi je ne sais quoi… »

-« Il s'est coupé le doigt la nuit ou il devenu frappadingue ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, avant, après peu d'importance… »

-« Si vous vouliez vous couper pour obtenir un tout petit peu de votre sang, où vous couperiez vous ? »

-« Au doigt ? Mais à quoi cela me servirait-il ? »

-« A donner un peu de votre vie…C'est ce que nous avons fait Al et moi ce soir là… »

Mustang le regarda l'air un peu choqué.

-« Cette histoire de transmutation humaine te monte à la tête… Une coupure c'est quelque chose de bénin, çà arrive souvent. De plus cet homme n'avait aucunes blessures, si il avait tenté l'expérience interdite il aurait du y laisser quelque chose pour respecter l'échange équivalent… »

-« … »

-« Files te coucher tu as l'air épuisé. »

-« On repart demain ? »

-« Non, malgré tout cette histoire m'intrigue on va continuer un peu à chercher… De plus le bon air de la campagne est bon pour vous deux », ajouta –t-il en tapotant le ventre du Fullmetal à la manière de Mme Perwick.

-« ARRETEZ UN PEU AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE ? JE SUIS UN MALE ? UN VRAI ET JE N'ATTENDS PAS DE MIOCHE DE VOUS ! CLAIR. »

-« Rhaaa les hormones et les sautes d'humeur… »

-« COLONEEEEL »

------------------------------------

Havoc passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse, il avait fouillé de fond en comble toute la section des archives consacrée aux périodiques. La stagiaire, toujours furieuse à la suite de leur rupture lui avait confisqué l'échelle et il devait à présent se servir de vielles boîtes d'archives comme support pour atteindre le haut des étagères. Eh oui, depuis presque deux jours, Jean Havoc jouait les équilibristes sans le savoir sur une grosse boîte à archives étiquetée « le centralien ».

* * *

J'aime bien les espaces blancs

* * *

Poppy : Fin du chapitre 7 ! j'ai enfin réussi à continuer une fic (contente)

Ed : la preuve que tu es capable de faire des phrases de plus de 4 mots.

Poppy : Quoi qu'il en soit mes phrases ne seront jamais aussi courtes que toi !

Ed :QUI A DIT QUE SI J'AVAIS ETE UNE PHRASE J'AURAIS ETE PLUS COURT ET PLUS SIMPLISTE QU'UNE PHRASE ELABOREE PAR UNE FOLLE AVEC UN QI D'HUITRE !

Crème solaire pour tous les reviwers !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Gaston y’a l’téléphon

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** Aventure et humour et rentrée des classes.

**_Rating :_** K + bougera pas.

**_Disclamer :_** Tout ce qui est relatif à FMA ne m'appartient en rien, c'est à Arakawa sensei .si je prétendais être à l'origine de cette merveilleuse série une armure une montagne de muscle entourée » de petites étoiles roses viendrait me faire le calin-brise-cervicales, qui se pratique depuis des générations dans sa famille…

Note de la folle qui tire les ficelles de cette fic et qui vient de voir son emploi du temps pour sa deuxième année de fac…Au secours mdr

Rhaaa j'ai eu du mal avec ce chappie.Je voulais faire avancer l'histoire de manière logique … D'ailleurs il est beaucoup plus court que les autres et il ne me plaît pas trop mais bon… Il fait office de transition… Mwais J'essayerais de relever le niveau au prochain chappie XD.

Enfin, bonne rentrée à tous.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 8 : Gaston y'a l'téléphon qui son…_

L'infirmière , alerté par les cris du patient se précipita dans le couloir une boîte de calmants à la main.

-« Mr Durhrer ! calmez vous bon sang !»

Le vieux directeur, euphorique poussait des hurlements de joie en ne cessant de répéter :

-« j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi »

Il s'approcha de la pauvre infirmière, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-« J'ai réussi n'est-ce pas… je l'ai ramenée à la vie… »

---------------------

DRRIIIIING DRIIIIIIIIING

Riza essaya d'ignorer la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle jeta un œil fainéant en direction de son réveil…2 heures du mâtin…

Elle se leva et partit à l'aveuglette en direction du téléphone, bien décidée à répondre de la manière la moins courtoise possible à son interlocuteur.

-« ALLO ! » Fit-elle sèchement.

-« Lieutenant Hawkeye ? C'est l'hôpital de central… Le patient dont vous avez demandé le dossier connaît une évolution dans son état… cela pourrait être en relation avec votre enquête… »

-« J'arrive tout de suite… » fit elle en soupirant.

Le médecin la fit entrer dans son bureau…Il l'invita à s'asseoir et commença à lui expliquer les faits.

-« il s'est brusquement mit à hurler de joie,qu'il avait réussi quelque chose qu'il avait ramené quelqu'un à la vie et puis a fondu en larmes… je crois que le pauvre homme a finalement sombré dans la démence.

Riza fixa le bout de ses chaussures pendant quelques secondes puis elle se tourna en direction du médecin :

-Puis-je aller le voir ?

Elle passa le seuil de la chambre trouvant l'homme sanglé à son lit, le regard vague…

-« Nous avons du lui administrer des calmants… »fit le médecin

Elle s'approcha du lit .L'homme lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

-« tu … es … parmi ...nous… »

-----------------------

Mustang laissa échapper un long bâillement tout en attrapant le combiné du téléphone.

-« allo ? »

-« Colonel ? »

-« Bonsoir…ou plutôt bonjour Hawkeye... »fit il d'un ton las en regardant l'heure.4heures du mâtin.

-« Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

-« Eh bien pour tout vous dire… »il marqua une pause en contemplant Mme perwick dans sa robe de chambre en éponge violette , ses petits chaussons de tissus roses et ses bigoudis de toutes les couleurs dressés sur sa tête. « A vrai dire, grâce à vous me voilà en charmante compagnie. » finit-il par dire en adressant un clin d'œil à la petite vielle rougissante.

-« Rhoooo monsieur Mustaaaaang, vous êtres un homme engagé voyons … »

-« Tout porte à croire que l'ancien directeur soit mêlé à une transmutation humaine … » fit Riza d'un ton sec .

-« Quoiiii ? Il est quatre heures du matin Hawkeye, ne soyez pas si directe, mes neurones ne sont pas encore connectés… »

Edward se redressa et aperçut Mustang en uniforme , en train de vider son tiroir.

-« On part ? « fit-il d'une petite voix endormie…

-« Moi oui, toi non. Je dois me rendre d'urgence à central. Je serais de retour très vite. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… »

Mustang poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'Edward.

-« Il semblerait que l'état psychologique de l'ancien directeur et le cercle de transmutation humaine que nous avons découvert l'autre jour soient liés. »

-« Comment çà ? »

-« Il n'arrête pas de babillé qu'il a ramené quelqu'un à la vie. »

-« Il aurait tenté une transmutation humaine ? »

-« Apparemment. »

-« Je ne comprends pas… dans son dossier médical il est bien précisé que lors de son arrivée à l'hôpital il était en parfaite santé et entier… »Edward fixa ses doigts métalliques. On n'obtient pas rien sans rien…

-« J'en sais rien, et c'est pour cela que je monte à central. Fais attention à toi pendant mon absence. » Fit il en ébouriffant la tignasse blonde.

-« Vous avez peur de me perdre ? » fit Edward d'un air goguenard.

-« Qui sait, on a toujours besoin d'un beaucoup plus petit que soi… »

-« QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QUE LES PROVERBES DESTINES AU NAINS DEVAIENT ETRE CHANGES POUR ETRES ADAPTES A MA TAILLE.NAN MAIS, LE PROVERBES C'EST ON A TOUJOURS BESOIN D'UN PLUS PETIT QUE SOI .INCULTE ! »

Mustang se sauva en vitesse évitant un coup de polochon de justesse.

Edward descendit déjeuner quelques heures plus tard. Mmme Perwick lui fit un long discours sur ö combien elle était désolée que Monsieuuuur Mustaaaaaang ait du s'absenter. Helena descendit à son tour et jeta un regard étonné à la table d'Edward.

-« Le colonel n'est pas là ? »

-« Non, il est partit. » répondit Edward sèchement.

-« C'est dommage, vous voilà seul à présent… Vous voulez un peu de compagnie. » Proposa-t-elle.

Bien qu'Edward ne brille pas par son bon usage de la politesse il laissa la jeune femme s'asseoir en face de lui par galanterie.

Ils déjeunèrent dans le silence et Edward partit méditer dans sa chambre pour une bonne partie de la journée…

---------------------

Plus d'une demi journée de train plus tard, notre colonel tout feu tout flamme posa enfin le pied sur le quai de la gare de central. L'uniforme en bataille, les cheveux en révolution, la barbe naissante et l'œil vitreux. Riza resplendissante l'attendait sur le quai.

Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital et Mustang examina l'ancien directeur en vain. L'homme ne semblait réagir qu'en présence de Riza. Malgré tout les propos qu'il tenait étaient parfois cohérents et confirmèrent l'hypothèse de Mustang. Cet homme avait bel et bien tenté une transmutation humaine.

Mustang rentra chez lui et s'écrasa sur le canapé. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de l'auberge Perwick.

-« Alooooooo pension de famille Perwick j'écouuute? » fit une voix fluette et un peu trop joyeuse au goûts du colonel.

-« Bonsoi… »

-« Rhoooooooo colonel, je vais la chercher tout de suite… »

Mustang resta bouche bée à contempler bêtement le téléphone…Au moins un point positif il n'allait pas devoir converser pendant des heures avec la vielle commère. Au bout de quelques minutes Edward décrocha. Mustang lui expliqua la situation.

-« S'il s'agit donc bien d'une transmutation humaine…il demeure tout de même un dernier problème. « Fit Edward songeur.

-« L'échange équivalent ? »

-« Exact… personne n'est revenu à ce jour intact de cette expérience… Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu sacrifier… »

-« J'en sais rien mais il a l'air vraiment secoué… quelque chose me dit qu'il a bien du payer le prix de son pêcher et qu'il ne s'en est jamais remi. »

Edward se tut quelques minutes.

-« Elric ? »

-« Colonel, je me pose des question depuis quelque temps . »

-« Si c'est un problème de filles je suis tout ouie… »

-« Et vous seriez bien la dernière personne à qui j'en parlerais, enchaîna Edward du tac au tac. »

-« Hmph… »

-« C'est à propos de l'échange équivalent … »

-« Oui… »

-« Pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut être prêt à ceder quelque chose de valeur équivalente... »

-« Oui ? »

-« Comment est fixée cette valeur ? »

-« Comment çà ? »

-« Est-ce qu'a votre avis il y a des règles qui déterminent cette valeur… »

-« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

-« Est-ce que le prix est pareil pour tout le monde où est-il fixé en fonction de chacun. Ce qui a de la valeur à mes yeux n'en a pas forcément aux yeux de tout le monde, donc si l'on m'enlève cet objet ou cette personne auxquels je tiens, je trouverais le prix élevé mais aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre il serait dérisoire…vous me suivez ? »

-« Eh bien… »

-« Ce que je veux dire c'est que Mr Durhrer a peut être sacrifié autre chose que son corps…Quelque chose de non matériel … »

-« Décidément rester seul çà ne te réussis pas… Vas te coucher, je reviendrais demain par le train de 16h. »

-« Ok.Bonne nuit Colonel. »

Mustang raccrocha en pestant contre ce foutu gamin et ses idées glauques… et pourtant les dernières paroles d'Edward l'avaient troublé…Quelque chose de non matériel, certes , mais quoi ?Il essaya de s'endormir, en vain.

-------------------------

Edward essayait de traverser le hall silencieusement quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement révélant mr Jannereau essoufflé.

-« LA MAISON , ELIZABETH !A L'AIDE ! »

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Mme Perwick .

Helena descendit les escaliers pour se joindre au reste du groupe.

-« J'ai entendu des cris, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Edward la journaliste, le vieil homme et la tenancière se précipitèrent en direction de la maison des Jannereau. Edward entra le premier.

-« ELIZABETH ? »

La salle de séjour avait été visiblement fouillée , les chaises étaient renversées, les bibelots saccagés. Ed explora toutes les pièces du bas puis s'attaqua à l'étage. Tout avait été renversé, quelqu'un avait retourné tiroirs et armoires mais bizarrement Edward constata que cette personne n'avait pas touché aux objets de valeur et semblait s'être plutôt intéressé à la paperasse étant donné la quantité de papier jonchant le sol.

-« ELIZABETH ! »

Elle était là, assise au beau milieu de sa chambre, le regard dans le vague.

Elle tourna lentement la tête en direction d'Edward et elle vit son air affolé …

-Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai trouvé la maison dans cet état et j'ai décidé d'attendre mon oncle ici…fit elle machinalement. Jannereau mort d'inquiètude se jeta sur elle la serrant fort dans ses bras. Edward soulagé contempla la scène. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Helena . Celle-ci souriait . Elle finit par remarquer qu'Edward la fixait et elle lui fit un petit signe l'air soulagée. Mmme Perwick couinait au miracle comme une hystérique. Enfin Edward jeta un œil en direction d'Elizabeth. Son regard était froid et pourtant elle s'efforçait de sourire pour rassurer son oncle. Edward remarqua un second détail. Elizabeth à ce moment là serrait quelque chose dans son poing droit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chappie over... try again ?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Poppy : J'ai mit le temps pour ce chapitre…

Edward : au moins nous on a eu la paix pendant que tu cogitais dessus…

Poppy : Mwais… tu vas être ravi , çà sent la fin de l'histoire…

Ed : wooooobeeeeeeeeee Et c'est pour quand ?dis, dis dis !

Poppy : encore deux chapitres , plus longs que celui là, je pense …

Ed (déçu): C'est encore long… tu veux pas en finir tout de suite.

Poppy(tire la langue) : eh bah vas-y finis l'histoire à ma place !

_"Alor Edward se jeta sur madam Perviqu…Perwiqu..Perwvi…RHOO ET PUIS ZUT !_

_Je repren_

_ALOR Edward se jetttta sur la viele peaux en crian :_

_AH AH AH Jet'ai reconnu Envy !Viens te battttre si tu est un homoncu…humuncu enfin un homme artificiel quoi !_

_Il fabriqua sa lame et il tua Envy aprè une majistrale cascade sans faute._

_Le petit petit petit envy mouru sur le cou._

_Elizabeth deserra son poing car c'était le code super intello inventé par Edward pour désigner Envy si quelqu'un savait qui il été. Tout est bien qui finit bien !"_

Ed : Et voilààààà !

Poppy : Enfant prodige…pfff des cacahouètes oui…Eh bé, Victor Hugo, le colonel, tu l'oublies là.

Ed : "_Riza le retrouva entrain de flirter avec la stagiaire des archives et elle lui mit du plomb dans la cervelle au sens figuré comme au sens propre."_

Poppy : Ok…regarde son clavier en reconsidérant son statut de fanfiqueuse

Mmme Perwick : Mlle Ellllric ! J'ai une version de la fin de l'histoire!

"_Elizabeth avoua à son oncle qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du colonel mustang mais constatant que ce charmant jeunne homme était déjà engagé elle avait saccagé toute la maison. Le dénommé Envy ouvrit une animalerie spécialisé dans la chimère.Mr mustang et mlle Elric se marièrent à l'Eglise du village avant que le petit bedon rond de la demoiselle ne soit trop voyant et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants."_

Ed : J'VAIS LA CREVERRRRRRRRRRRR !

Un voyage inter-dimensionnel via Mokona airlines pour les reviewers… avec un peu de chance vous pourriez tomber dans le mode de FMA … KAPUUUUUU !

Mokona : Qu'est-ce que Mokona fiche là dedans ?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Transmutation Humaine

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** Aventure et un peu de EdxRoy

**_Rating :_** K + bougera pas eeeet nan XD

**_Disclamer :_** Tout ce qui est relatif à FMA ne m'appartient en rien, c'est à Arakawa sensei .si je prétendais être à l'origine de cette merveilleuse série Alphonse enverrait son armée de chatons super entraînes pour qu'ils s'occupent de mon cas… Veux paaas terminer en lambeaux.

Note de la folle qui tire les ficelles de cette fic et qui a retrouvé un peu d'inspiration.

Toujours aussi douée avec les Pc j'ai eu un mal fou avec le net ces derniers temps …

Je remercie les reviewers de tout mon cœur, ça fait à chaque fois super plaisir de lire vos reviews et ça motive un max.

Apparemment il y a un problème avec les liens que je poste vers des dessins accompagnant les fics ça fait plusieurs fois que je le constate dans les reviews, je vais essayer d'arranger çà.

Neuvième chapitre de ce qui ne se dit pas, les fans de EdxRoy vont m'étriper…

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 9 : Transmutation Humaine_

-"Que d'émotions mes enfants ! "s'écria Mme Perwick en poussant la porte de sa pension.

-"Oui", fit Helena, "mais plus de peur que de mal…Y'a juste un peu de casse mais la petite va bien."

-"C'est l'essentiel", ajouta Roy et tenant la porte à Edward.

-"Bien qu'il soit assez tard, je vais préparer le dîner, j'en ai pour une petite demi heure. "Fit la petite vielle à l'adresse de ses trois pensionnaires.

Helena remonta dans sa chambre tandis qu'Edward et Roy prirent la direction de la salle commune.

- "Un souci Fullmetal ? On ne t'a pas beaucoup entendu sur le chemin du retour…"

-"mm ? Je réfléchissais, c'est tout…Elizabeth avait l'air sacrément secouée."

-"Quelqu'un est entré chez elle par effraction et elle se trouvait à l'étage. Vu l'état des pièces du bas, c'est un peu normal…"

-"J'sais pas… tout a été saccagé mais rien n'a été volé et la porte n'a pas été forcée alors qu'elle ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur."

-"Comment çà ?"

-"Les objets de valeurs … Ils n'ont rien pris."

-"C'est vrai…"

Edward s'approcha d'une étagère couverte de livres et laissa son doigt glisser le long des tranches des ouvrages alignés.

Mme Perwick entra, une pile d'assiettes entres les mains.

-"Vous vous intéressez à mes livres Mlle Elric ?" fit elle en souriant.

Le regard d'Edward fut attiré par un gros bouquin relié de cuir.

-"C'est un album photo, vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'œil si vous le désirez."

Edward pris place sur le sofa et commença à feuilleter l'album d'un air absent.

Mustang prit place à côté de lui.

-"Colonel ?"

-"Oui ?"

-"Votre main sur mon épaule …"

-"Oui ?"

-"J'aimerais bien qu'elle dégage."

-"J'en ai besoin pour m'appuyer sur toi."

-"Et en quel honneur ?"

-"Veux voir les photos et me pencher me fait mal au dos. Tu n'aimes pas tant de proximité Edward ?" Demanda-t-il l'air amusé en écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage du gamin.

Si le 100m-hors-de-portée-du-colonel était une discipline olympique, Edward aurait déjà remporté l'or et le record mondial…

-"Tsss" fit Roy en ramassant l'album. "Tiens, il manque des photos !"

-"Comment çà ?" demanda Mme Perwick en sortant de la cuisine.

-"Comme là par exemple, regardez, on dirait que la photo a été décollée."

La petite dame, afficha un sourire triste.

-"C'est normal…je les ai retirée."

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Mauvais souvenirs."

Mustang passa le doigt sur une des photographies.

-"On dirait Monsieur Jannereau… avec une jeune femme auburn et une gamine blonde."

-"Oui c'est lui, entouré de son épouse et de sa fille lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au village."

-"Il nous a dit que sa fille était décédée il y a 6 ans…Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui lui est arrivé?"

-"Vous savez, Monsieur Mustang, il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas." Répondit elle en repartant en direction de la cuisine.

Mustang se tut, perplexe. Puis il se leva et partit en direction du bureau de Mme Perwick.

-"Colonel ?" demanda Edward.

-"Je vais passer un coup de fil histoire de voir ce qui se passe à central."

------------

Il prit une grande inspiration et décrocha le combiné puis composa le numéro de téléphone.

-"Bonsoir Riza !"

Son interlocutrice poussa un soupir agacé.

-"Bonsoir colonel. Sauf votre respect, vous serait-il possible de m'appeler entre 8 heures du matin et 8heures du soir… J'ai une vie moi aussi."

-"Moi aussi je vous adore. "Répondit-il d'une voix suave.

-"hmph"

-"J'aimerais que vous fassiez des recherches sur Gustave Jannereau."

-"…j'ai peut-être quelque chose…"

-"Riza ?"

-"Je viens de penser… En effectuant des recherches sur l'ancien directeur, je suis tombée sur quelque chose de bizarre."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Votre Monsieur Jannereau vous a bien dit qu'il a fait partie de l'armée…"

-"Oui …"

-"Savez-vous à quel grade ?"

- "Soldat, je ne suppose…pas bien haut."

-"Chercheur."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Il a travaillé dans le labo sur lequel vous enquêtez actuellement."

-"… c'est pas vrai…Vous pourriez me flaire quelques recherches sur son entourage… Sa fille…elle m'intéresse. L'ancien directeur du labo était son parrain."

-"Si c'est pour que vous remplissiez votre carnet d'adresses, c'est non."

-"Elle n'est plus de ce monde."

-"Vous n'avez toujours pas abandonné la théorie de la transmutation humaine, vous…"fit Hawkeye, perplexe.

-"Je ne sais pas… Et Havoc, il trouve ?"

-"L'âme sœur ou la doc que vous lui avez demandé ?"

-"Dites toujours…"

-"Ni l'un ni l'autre mon colonel."

-"Ca m'aurait étonné…"

------------

Le repas fut silencieux et chacun regagna ses pénates tranquillement.

Mustang passa la fin de la soirée à vérifier et signer de la paperasse en pestant contre certains de ses subordonnés tyranniques qui feraient mieux de se balader en mini jupe plutôt qu'armée d'une paire de 9mm.

Edward soupira bruyamment, espérant attirer l'attention de son aîné.

-"Tu veux que j'éteigne ?"

-"J'aimerais bien…"

Mustang s'exécuta et plia vite fait ses papiers avant de se glisser dans ses couvertures.

Le blondinet poussa un second soupir à fendre l'âme.Etonné, le colonel se releva et s'assit à côté du Fullmetal.

-"Tu es inquiet pour la fille hein ?"

-"Oui je trouve la réaction d'Elizabeth décalée."

Mustang fixa longuement le blondinet, son regard attiré par les deux grands yeux couleur bronze du Fullmetal. Il esquissa un sourire devant l'air gêné du gamin.Il passa doucement son doigt sur les lèvres d'Edward, fasciné par l'air fragile que le gamin avait pris tout à coup.

-"Tu es tout rouge Edward" fit il en approchant doucement son visage du sien.

-"Je sais… "répondit-il, l'air nerveux. "Tu m'embrasses ou tu attends que je vire au violet ?"

Mustang marqua une pause et contempla le visage impatient mais légèrement effrayé du gamin.

Il s'avança et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Edward. Il pouvait difficilement cacher le fait qu'il avait une certaine affection pour le blondinet mais il s'était laissé emporter, il n'aimait pas vraiment Edward dans ce sens là... L'image du gosse meurtri en larmes blotti contre lui (chapitre 5) lui revint à l'esprit ... Edward n'est pas un adulte, pas encore.

-" Eh?"

-"Désolé mais tes lèvres étaient un peu trop basses pour moi…" répondit le colonel, en cherchant une excuse.

-"Vous êtes nul…faire une de vos sales blagues en ce moment là" fit Edward dépité.

Mustang passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ébouriffa sa crinière blonde de l'autre main.

-"T'as le temps va…On te le volera bien assez tôt, ce baiser."

Il observa son subordonné du coin de l'œil. Bien qu'il fut un peu déçu, Ed semblait néanmoins un peu soulagé.

-"_Trop jeune, pas encore prêt_", pensa Mustang.

Roy se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant Ed dans sa chute.

-"Vous êtes bête", marmonna le gosse en se calant contre lui.

-"Je sais. Tu sais, je pourrais finir cette affaire tout seul, tu peux rentrer à central si tu veux, ces derniers jours ont du être assez éprouvant."

-"Vous me maternez maintenant ?" fit le fullmetal groguenard.

Roy esquissa un sourire…Materner n'était pas le terme qu'il aurait employé mais il est vrai que depuis l'arrivée des frangins Elrics à Central, il éprouvait le sentiment de devoir veiller sur ces deux gamins. Il essayait de le faire de la manière la moins visible possible, après tout ce n'était pas à lui de se préoccuper de leur cas, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de commencer à paniquer lorsque les Elrics, partis en mission, ne donnaient aucun signe de vie.

Edward respirait calmement et ne bougeait plus depuis quelques minutes, Morphée prenant le dessus et l'entraînant dans ses grands bras accueillants.

-"Ed ?"

-"..."

-"Ed ?"

-"Mmm ?"

-"Tu peux te décaler un peu, j'ai pas beaucoup de couverture…"

-"…"

-"Ed ?"

-"…crétin."

------------

-"MONSIEUUUR MUSTAAAAAAANG ! Téléphone pour vous !"

Edward sursauta et cogna sa tête contre celle du colonel.

-"Quelle heure il est?", demanda-t-il en massant son crâne endolori.

-"6h30… j'vais la buter. J'ARRRRRRIVEEEE MME PERWICK !"

-"Bien, je vais faire du café". Répondit elle en chantonnant.

-"Si vous la faites cramer, j'vous aiderai à vous débarrasser du corps." Marmonna Edward en s'écrasant sur l'oreiller.

-"Il n'en restera rien, t'inquiètes pas."

----------

Mustang, mal rasé, les mèches en bataille et la chemise à moitié rentrée dans le pantalon dévala les escaliers et entra dans le petit bureau. Il se saisit du combiné bien décidé à déverser sa rage sur son interlocuteur.

-"QUOIIII ?"

-"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, je vous prierais de bien vouloir éviter de me gueuler dessus ainsi dès le matin, j'ai mal au crâne, au dos et aux jambes, Havoc s'est endormi sur ma veste en y laissant une belle trace de bave et je n'ai pas sorti le chien et je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir et si çà ne vous plaît pas, j'en ai rien à cirer car J'AI MES 9 MM QUI ME DEMANGENT ET JE REVE DE VOUS PLOMBER LE TRAIN. VOUS ET VOS REQUETES A LA CON. VOUS COMMENCER VRAIMENT A ..."

-"Bonjour Hawkeye". Fit Roy d'une toute petite voix. "_Pas commode ce matin_ "pensa-t-il en sursautant en entendant Hawkeye lever le cran de sécurité de ses armes…

-"J'ai du nouveau."

-"C'est bien !"

-"J'ai passé une nuit blanche pour vous dégotter ces infos, je suis même retournée au QG à 9 heures du soir."

-"Je vous adore."

-"Encore heureux…"

-"Alors ?"

-"La fille de Jannereau, Isabelle travaillait elle aussi dans le même laboratoire. Elle a été tuée il y a 6 ans lors d'une manipulation ratée. Les rapports officiels parlent d'une erreur bête mais j'ai vu les photos prises par le légiste… Pas joli, elle a été complètement lacérée…Un problème avec une chimère sans doute…"

-"Le dossier des chimères étant apparemment un dossier non officiel, il n'est pas étonnant que la mort de cette jeune femme ait été étouffée."

-"La personne qui dirigeait l'expérience était le directeur du laboratoire. Peu de temps après il est tombé en dépression. Il semblait avoir une très grosse affection pour Isabelle Jannereau elle était sa filleule… et…"

-"et ?"

-"Vous m'avez embrouillé avec vos histoires de transmutation humaine, alors j'ai repris mes recherches sur le directeur…"

-"Alors."

-"Il a raté l'épreuve pratique de l'examen d'alchimiste d'état de peu, il y a 20 ans de cela."

-"Donc c'était tout de même un alchimiste de bon niveau, il a été reçu à l'épreuve écrite pour avoir eu le droit de passer l'épreuve pratique."

-"… je vais retourner le voir et vais directement lui poser des questions sur Isabelle."

-"Bien."

-"Colonel ?"

-"Oui ?"

-"Faites attention à vous et à Edward."

-"Merci Riza."

------------

Mustang croisa Edward, frais et dispo dans le couloir, suivi de près par Helena.

-"'Vais déjeuner et je vais aller aider les Jannereau à tout remettre en état." Fit-il tout en contatant l'état lamentable dans lequel était notre pauvre colonel.

-"Je vais aller les aider moi aussi." Ajouta Helena tout sourire.

A la table du petit déjeuner Helena prit place en face d'Edward . Ce dernier ne leva pas le nez de son assiette, visiblement irrité par la présence de la jeune femme.

-"Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de votre Aide."s'exclamat-il au bout de quelques minutes en fixant une tranche de bacon .

-"Vous ne m'aimez pas… et ce depuis le début."

-"'Chais pas pourquoi."

-"Moi j'ai ma petite idée", fit elle avec un clin d'œil.

------------

Au moment ou ils essayèrent de passer la porte d'entrée, Perwick leur tomba dessus armée de son plus grand sourire.

-"Mlle ELRIIIC, Mlle Morel !Soyez prudentes !"

-" ?"

-"Oui", fit la logeuse d'un air concerné. "Y'a des rumeurs qui circulent."

-"Comment çà ?" demanda Edward.

-"On a vu quelqu'un roder autour de la maison des Jannereau et monter par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Elizabeth peu avant que Jannereau ne rentre et ne vienne nous demander de l'aide."

-"Attendez, je vais prendre des notes," s'exclamat Helena en sortant son calepin d'un air professionnel.

-"Alors, comme je vous le disais, ce matin en me rendant à la boulangerie, j'ai croisé la mère Dufau, elle a reçu des nouvelles de son petit fils qui est à la ville. On a discuté, et elle semblait très heureuse, le gamin s'est fait son trou, vous comprenez, il s'est même trouvé une fiancée. "Commença la commère, ravie d'avoir trouvé deux paires d'oreilles attentives.

-"Eeeeet …", fit Edward agacé.

-"On est allées toutes les deux ensemble à la boulangerie, je le regrette bien d'ailleurs, la pauvre mère çà, elle a 5 ans de moins que moi mais elle fait bien plus âgée, elle a du mal à se déplacer, et j'ai perdu du temps en l'accompagnant, je n'aurais pas du le faire, j'avais une lessive à faire et aujourd'hui je devais m'attaquer au nettoyage des vitres, mais vous comprenez, elle est toute seule chez elle et n'a personne à qui parler alors quand l'occasion se présente, la çà, elle saute dessus, et elle est bavarde, bavarde, de plus c'est une vraie commères… Mais vous comprenez, j'ai un peu pitié de cette pauvre dame."

Helena reboucha son stylo et Ed s'avança vers la porte.

-"Enfin, quand on est arrivées à la boulangerie, il y a la mère répondit qui nous a dit que la fiancée de son petit fils, en rentrant de son travail à la poste, en retard, comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs, son patron n'a vraiment aucun respect, de nos jours on a de moins en moins de considération pour les employés, c'est bien triste…"

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ? "Coupa Edward exaspéré.

-"De qui ?" demanda Perwick

-"La petite fille de machinchouette…"

-"Ahh la fiancée du petit fils de mada..."

-"Oui, oui, c'est çà… "s'exclamèrent Ed et Helena à l'unisson.

-"Elle a vu une personne de taille moyenne rentrer cher les Jannereaux en passant par l'étage."

Helena reprit son stylo et commença à noter en s'ecriant :

-"Un nouveau mystère, j'adoooore. Elle était comment cette personne ?"

-"Apparemment pas bien grande."

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a vu, était-ce un homme, une femme ?"

-"Ah çà, le grand mystère, si c'est une femme, elle ne serait pas très gâtée par la nature, apparemment cette personne ou cette chose serait squelettique et se baladerait à moitié nue la nuit venue . Et elle serait coiffée bizarrement."

-"C'est-à-dire?" fit Helena brusquement.

-"Vous ne prenez plus de notes mme Morel ?", remarqua Edward.

-"J'ai tout dans la tête" lui rétorqua-t-elle de manière agressive.

-"La gamine qui l'a vu n'est pas finaude mais elle a dit que la chose était coiffée comme un hérisson."

-"Vous êtes sur que la fiancée de la grand-mère de… enfin, le témoin n'est pas un peu portée sur la boisson ou sur le commèrage?", demanda Edward.

-"Euuhhh Dans sa famille, on lève facilement le coude, en effet…"

-"Affaire résolue", fit le blondinet en passant le seuil de la porte.

Helena devait trottiner aux côtés de Ed pour réussir à le suivre.

-"Attendez moi, c'est difficile d'avancer si vite avec des talons sur ces chemins."

-"M'en fous royalement. "Grogna Edward

-"Vous ne vous intéressez pas aux racontars de la vielle ?"

-"Je viens d'un petit village, moi aussi et je sais bien que quand il se passe quelque chose de pas ordinaire, tout le monde essaye de faire son intéressant ou croit voire de choses…A mon avis c'est juste une rumeur."

-"Ah …"

------------

-"Quel bordel !" S'exclamât Jannereau épuisé, après avoir essayé de remettre une lourde étagère sur pieds.

-"Vous auriez du demander un peu d'aide mon oncle. Edward aurait très bien pu le faire avec vous."

Edward leva la tête en entendant son nom. Il fit un grand sourire à Elizabeth et continua à ranger les livres sur l'étagère.

-"Ed, tu peux monter ces bouquins en haut s'il te plaît ?" fit Elizabeth en lui tendant une pile de Romans.

-"Oui !"

Il monta l'escalier en évitant de jouer les petits poucets de bibliothèque et posa son chargement sur le palier. Il s'apprêtait à redescendre quand il s'aperçut que la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth était entrouverte. Il s'avança discrètement vers la porte, coupable à l'idée de fouiller la chambre d'une jeune fille sans son consentement…

Il entra et parcourut la pièce des yeux. Des étagères, un lits, un bureau bien rangé, une corbeille à papiers…Il jeta un œil sur le bureau .Pas grand-chose de bien intéressant…Deux trois carnets remplis de dessins…

Il s'intéressa à la corbeille à papiers et la vida sur le sol. Il fouilla les papiers froissés et ne trouva rien d'intéressant puis il remit tout en ordre. Enfin jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

-"C'est beaucoup trop haut pour que quelqu'un passe par là…"

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il remarqua qu'un des papiers de la corbeille s'était glissé sous le bureau. Il retourna sur ses pas pour le ramasser.

-"Tiens, c'est pas du papier ordinaire çà…"

Il déplia sa trouvaille.

-"Une photo, une jeune femme blonde…eh, y'a quelque chose d'écrit derrière…"

_20 kg de carbone, 35 litres d'eau, 4litres d'ammoniaque,1.5kg de chaux. 800 g de phosphore, 250 g de sel , 100 g de salpêtre, 80 g de souffre, 7.5g de fluor 5g de fer 3 g de silicium…_

-"Ca ne se fait pas de jouer les petits curieux dans la chambre d'une damoiselle…"Fit quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il fourra rapidement la photo dans sa poche et se retourna.

-"Mlle Morel ! Question curiosité, vous n'avez pas de leçon à me faire."

-"Jannereau est partit faire une déposition au poste de police et la gamine se repose un peu en bas."

-"Je descends tout de suite." Fit Edward en bousculant légèrement Helena.

------------

L'infirmière de l'accueil grimaça en voyant débarquer Hawkeye. Cette dernière, de méchante humeur lui décrocha un regard noir et se dirigea en direction de l'aile psychiatrique.

-"Mlle Hawkeye ?" fit le docteur étonné de la voir arriver échevelée et visiblement épuisée.

-"Je veux voir le vieux directeur."

-"Certainement mais il n'est pas encore levé et…"

-"C'est Urgent."

Une infirmière accompagna Riza en direction de la chambre de Monsieur Durhrer.

-"Attendez moi ici, je vais le réveiller."

Riza aperçut son reflet dans une vitre. Elle s'arrangea vite fait et entra dans la chambre dès que l'infirmière l'y invita.

-"Bonjour monsieur !"

Le vieil homme se leva et s'avança vers elle un sourire niais sur le visage.

-"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatres chemins.Vous souvenez-vous d'Isabelle Jannereau."

A ce nom, l'homme s'arrêta net.

-"J'ai réussi…"commença-t-il. "Tu es là…"fit-il en s'avançant vers Riza. Celle-ci ne bougea pas. Il lui caressa le visage et prit entre ses doigts une des mèches dorées de la jeune femme.Riza, passablement effrayée, reprit la parole en essayant de se maîtriser.

-"Et comment se fait-il que je "soie là" ?"

-"C'est parce que je t'ai ramenée, mon Isabelle."

-"Comment çà ?"

-"En donnant çà et çà a la « porte »" fit il en posant sa main successivement sur son front et son cœur.

Hawkeye, qui pourtant est connue pour son sang froid légendaire, laissa échapper un cri d'effroi.

Pour obtenir quelque chose, l'alchimiste doit céder en échange quelque chose de valeur équivalente. Pour ramener un être aimé, certain y laissent leurs membres ou leurs corps en entier, mais la porte ne demande pas forcément quelque chose de matériel ... Ame ou esprit font aussi l'affaire…

* * *

Fin, pour le moment!

* * *

Bah vi, les fan de EdxRoy vont m'étriper mais leur relation n'ira pas plus loin… en relisant ce que j'ai écris je me suis rendue compte que j'ai fait jouer Ed comme un gamin et non comme un adulte et que Roy dans mon histoire agit de manière assez paternelle, introduire un yaoi dans ces conditions me gène assez…

Pour me rattraper aux yeux des fans de EdxRoy :

**OMAKE**

Salle de repos de Fanfiction . net, secteur FMA , 19h30.

Ed : J'suis crevé, et j'suis mort de faim…dure journée…J'ai été attaqué 10 fois par des fangirls, j'ai du tomber amoureux de 5 Marie-sues, me suis suicidé 3 fois et ai du faire 2 shounen-ai et 3 lemons avec Envy…

Envy : pour les 3 lemons je ne vois pas le problème.

Ed : Dégages.

Roy (affalé dans un fauteuil) : te plains pas gamin, le lemon, j'ai du le faire avec Armstrong.

Ed et Envy (qui est en train de dégager) : Aouch !

Roy : ouais çà vous pouvez le dire…

Ed : J'en ai ras le bol de ces cinglé(e)s qui passent des heures à nous martyriser dans leurs foutues fanfics… Rhhha béni était le temps ou nous étions encore libres et inconnus, Roy.

Roy : Ne t'en fais pas, Ed, un jours, tu verras, je t'emmènerais loin d'ici …

Ed : ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

Roy : on partira tous les deux, j'te le promet… Et pour Alphonse, j'essayerais d'économiser pour nous le faire livrer un peu plus tard … au fait, tu crois que Chronopost assure le transport d'armures ?

Ed : j'en sais rien… Reprends plutôt là ou tu en étais.

Roy enlaça Edward , caressant ses cheveux et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il saisit le blondinet par la taille, le souleva et le fit s'asseoir sur la table en se plaçant entre ses jambes, couvrant sa gorge de baisers , mordillant la peau pale et tendre, prenant le temps de sentir le pouls rapide d'Edward contre ses lèvres tandis que l'alchimiste de métal déboutonnait sa chemise …Eeeeet

CRAC ,CROC ,CROC ,CRUNCH ! (bah quoi, c'est une fic K, j'peux pas aller plus loin…)

Ed et Roy : c'est quoi çà?

Envy : Yo la folle, tu me files du pop corn ?

Poppy : Demandes gentiment …

Envy : Yo la folle, tu me files du pop corn ou j'te crève.

Poppy : dit comme ça…comment résister …

Ed et Roy :Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ?

Poppy et Envy : on profite du spectacle…

Et l'on entendit un claquement de doigt sec accompagné du bruit de deux mains frappées l'une contre l'autre… On ne revit jamais l'auteure et l'homonculus

Du moins, jusqu'au prochain chapitre…

* * *

Du popcorn pour les reviewers ! 


	10. Chapitre10:aveux

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** Aventure et un peu de EdxRoy

**_Rating :_** K + bougera pas eeeet nan XD

**_Disclamer :_** FMA EST 0 MOI muhahaha..Heuu … Gluttony, lâches ma main , peux plus taper sur le clavier sinon… Rends le bras, rends … NAAAAN C'ETAIT UNE BLAGUE , J'LE JURE FMA APPARTIENT A HIROMU ARAKAWA ET SQUARE ENIX LACHES MOI MAINTENANT ! Help !!!

_Note de la folle qui tire les ficelles de cette fic et qui bosses son electroma' (matière pénible au possible)._

Un chappie un peu plus long cette fois et un omake de une page (me suis éclatée XD). J'avais prévu de finir en 10 chapitres mais bon…

Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas une deathfic… ni pour les persos ni pour l'auteur…

UN GRAND MERCI AUX REVIEWERS.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 10 :Aveux.**_

Hawkeye ne détacha pas son regard du pauvre bougre qui la fixait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle suivit le médecin en chef jusqu'à son bureau et se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil. la fatigue accumulé durant ces derniers jours commençait à se lire sur son visage pâle et le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

-« Vous voulez boire quelque chose, vous êtes livide », offrit le médecin en chef.

Elle déclina l'offre poliment, jamais pendant le service.

-« Puis-je vous emprunter un téléphone ? »

Se rappelant qu'elle avait laissé chez elle le numéro de la pension où séjournait le colonel et décida d'appeler le bureau . Ce n'était pas son genre de se porter malade, mais elle ne sentait pas capable d'assurer une journée de boulot. Elle rentrerait chez elle et appellerait mustang avant de commater dans son canapé avec son chien pour le reste de la journée … Bon programme en perspective

----------

-« Allô ?? »

-« Allo… Havoc ? De si bon matin ? »

-« Vous moquez pas, lieutenant Hawkeye, j'ai passé la nuit à farfouiller dans les archives pour le colonel… Ca fait deux jours que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi, que je n'ai pas eu un repas décent ,ni d'heures complètes de sommeil…J'ai même pas pu rentrer prendre une douche, clair que pour draguer c'est pas le mieux. »se rappelant qu'il avait affaire au lieutenant Hawkeye,il ravala rapidement ses dernières paroles .

-« Epargnez moi les détails Jean…J'appelle pour prévenir que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui. Je viens d'avancer dans mon enquête et je ne suis pas en état d'assurer une journée de service. Si le colonel appelle, dites lui qu'il avait vu juste et qu'il n'a qu'a me contacter chez moi »

-« Bien madame ! »

Havoc raccrocha et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, manquant de peu d'avaler sa légendaire cigarette.

Quelqu'un frappa et une grande femme brune apparut dan l'encadrement. Elle portait l'uniforme de manière peu réglementaire. Havoc se demanda comment elle avait réussi à caser ce dont la nature l'avait si généreusement pourvue dans cette veste d'uniforme étriquée...Enfin , il n'allait pas se plaindre, c'est pas tout les matins qu'on croise au bureau une jolie fille inconnue au bataillon.

-Bonjour, je cherche le lieutenant Hawkeye…

Havoc se débarrassa discrètement de son mégot et il lui décrocha un grand sourire charmeur.

-« 'suis désolé mam'zelle mais elle ne viendra pas bosser aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas bien , mais si vous avez un problème, je suis à votre entière disposition. »

-« C'est au sujet de la documentation qu'elle m'avait demandé pour une affaire … »

-« Si c'est pour le cas du vieux frappé sur lequel elle bossait récemment, c'est pas la peine, elle avait l'air de dire qu'elle l'avait résolue…Mais si c'est de la doc importante, vous pouvez toujours me la passer…Et ensuite, je pourrais vous offrir un café et discut… »

La grande brune aux long cheveux ondulé le regarda assez froidement et repartit aussi sec , laissant un Havoc pantois planté au beau milieu de la pièce

Elle sortit du bâtiment et passa les grilles de la base militaire de Central.

Elle s'enfonça dans la ville et au détour d'une ruelle, pressa le pas en apercevant un petit homme rondouillard, qui attendait assis par terre l'air malheureux. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina quand il l'aperçut.

-« Lust !! Lust est revenue… j'ai eu peur, je n'aime pas quand je ne vois pas Lust. »

-« Tu m'as attendu sans dévorer de passants à ce que je vois… »

-« Lust avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas…Alors j'ai Obéit . Tu sais Lust… »

-« Oui ? »

-« J'ai faim… »

La brune se débarrassa rapidement de l'uniforme qu'elle portait , pour retrouver sa longue robe de velours sombre habituelle. Puis , elle murmura,un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gluttony, aujourd'hui, c'est menu spécial…Et c'est la petite curieuse qui bosse avec l'alchimiste de flamme qui régale… »

----------

-« Je vais voir si je peux trouver votre oncle et le colonel, lança Helena en remettant en place les derniers livres sur le meuble bibliothèque. »

-« Bah, c'est pas votre compagnie qui nous manquera . « S'exclamât Edward sans se retourner.

-« Sympa… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction. Décidément il ne pouvait vraiment pas la voir… Elle avait dans son visage un petit quelque chose de familier…Parfois il voyait en ses trait un peu de Winry ou du lieutenant Hawkeye, voir un petit quelque chose de la frappadingue de la biblio de central, celle qui vous hurle dessus que vous êtes trop bruyant et dont le rugissement de cerbère fait trembler les étagères et les vieux alchimistes d'état qui somnolent au fond, entre deux volumes fanés et poussiéreux sur la transmutation élémentaire.

-« Edward… »

Il sursauta légèrement, tiré de ses songes.

Elizabeth s'était assise à côté de lui. Elle avait l'air préoccupée et semblait trouver un intérêt certain et subit à la contemplation de ses propres orteils.

-« oui ? »

-« Tu n'as jamais essayé de ressembler à quelqu'un sans vraiment y parvenir ? »

-« Pas vraiment… Ou alors malgré moi…Certains disent que mon frère et moi sommes devenus alchimistes pour marcher dans les traces de notre père, ce qui est faux… »

-« ah… Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de ressemblance… »Elle se leva brusquement avec le sourire. »Il reste encore du boulot en haut. Tu viens m'aider ? »

----------

-« Lieutenant Havoc, vous serez prié de bien vouloir remettre en place tout ce désordre. Le personnel des archives a autre chose à faire que de ranger derrière vous. »

Le grand blond s'étira, ignorant délibérément la petite brune en charge des archives… Si elle ne l'avait pas plaqué pour Mustang le mois dernier, il l'aurait peut être écoutée…Mais,là…

Il entreprit d'escalader une caisse remplie de paperasse qui l'encombrait depuis le début de ses recherches pour atteindre le haut de la dernière étagère.Au moins, elle aura servi à quelque chose.

-« Lieutenant Havoc ! On ne piétine pas les archives. Ceci est considéré comme de la détérioration volontaire de pièces à conviction, selon l'Article 1475 paragraphe 8 alinéas 3 du code de conduite militaire, cet acte est passible de… »

-« M'en fous, y'a que des vieux journaux là dedans de toute façon. »

-« Monsieur Havoc ! « s'écria la jeune femme offusquée.

Havoc voulut se tourner vers elle pour rétorquer mais manquant d'équilibre, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol entraînant avec lui une bonne partie des classeurs d'archivages de l'étagère.

-« LIEUTENANT JEAN HAVOC VOUS ME RANGEREZ TOUT CE BAZAR OU J' EN REFERERAIS A VOTRE SUPERIEUR . »

Havoc poussa un long soupir , cherchant des yeux sa cigarette , portée disparue depuis sa chute.

Il remua quelques classeurs et la vit enfin, devant le carton sur lequel il grimpait depuis plusieurs jours pour atteindre le haut des étagères, sous une grosse étiquette à moitié effacée où l'on pouvait lire :

_« LE CENTRALIEN ARCHIVES COMPLETES »_

A ce moment là les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête du grand blond. Des questions existentielles sur le nombres d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait loupées et le nombre d'heures supplémentaires non rémunérées qu'il avait fait…Seulement trois mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres :

-« Merde…'suis con. »

Il déballa le carton, et sortit les différents classeurs

1812-1822 ,1823-1833, 1834 …

- « Bizarre … » Fit il en mâchonnant son mégot tandis que la préposée aux archives hystérique, s'égosillait en gesticulant comme une perdue, le menaçant à grand coup d'heures de travaux d'intérêt général.

Il recompta les classeurs et vérifia les dates il ouvrit le classeur contenant les exemplaires du journal les plus récents puis se leva et sortit de la pièce en adressant un grand sourire à la pauvre damoiselle proche de la crise de nerfs.

-« Bonne chance pour le rangement Eloïse ! »

La jeune femme poussa un mugissement de bête en furie avant de se lancer dans une activité enrichissante consistant à se frapper la tête à répétition contre un mur .

----------

Jannereau savait que tôt ou tard il allait devoir révéler sa vraie position au sein de l'ancien laboratoire… Il sentait bien que Mustang était au courant. Depuis que ce dernier l'avait rejoint pendant qu'il faisait sa déposition, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux , et son visage avait perdu toute sa sympathie. Aussi, Jannereau fut soulagé de voir Helena venir à leur rencontre alors qu'ils se rendaient à la pension de Mme Perwick , pour avoir, selon Mustang, une petite « discussion ».

Mustang enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches en serrant les poings . Difficile d'interroger quelqu'un quand une fouineuse de la presse vous tourne autour. Il laissa le vieux Jannereau et Helena discuter et en profita pour aller passer un coup de fil.

Il referma soigneusement la porte du bureau et composa le numéro du Qg de central

-« Allo ? »

-« Allo ,ici le lieutenant Havoc. »

-« Hawkeye est là ? » demanda Mustang l'air légèrement déçu…

-« Rhha bah, ça fait toujours plaisir colonel, on se sent aimé, vraiment… »

-« Elle est pas là ? »insista Mustang.

-« J'ai des infos pour vous ! »

-« Elles viennent de Riza ? «

-« Non, j'ai fait une découverte ! »

-« Taille, âge , mensurations et numéro de téléphone s'il vous plaît ! »

-« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de découverte monsieur… »répondit Havoc légèrement contrarié « J'ai retrouvé votre journal !! »

-« Ô joie, merci Jean ! Maintenant, si vous vous décidiez à me passer Riza… »

-« J'AI PASSE TROIS JOURS ENFERME DANS LES ARCHIVES , MALMENE PAR UNE HARPIE , J'AI DIX HUIT HEURES TRENTES CINQ MITUTES DE SOMMEI A RATTRAPER , JE CREVE LA DALLE ET JE SUIS POUSSIEREUX ET MAL RASE ,ce qui en passant représente un désavantage pour aller à la pêche aux mignonnes, A CAUSE DE VOS FOUTUES RECHERCHES ET VOUS VOUS VOUS EN FICHEZ ROYALEMENT ! »

A ce point de la conversation, Roy se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux ouvrir une cellule psychologique au sein de son équipe dès son retour…

-« Dites toujours. »

-« Personne ne considère mon travail à sa juste valeur… »

-« Jean… »

-« J'ai beau faire des efforts , personne ne le remarque… »

-« S'il vous plaît Havoc… Vous faîtes un boulot formidable, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher…Allez , qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »Demanda Mustang avec précaution.

-« Ca fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas de copine, » sanglota le grand blond.

A ce point de la conversation, Roy se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux abandonner l'idée de la cellule psychologique et plutôt organiser une visite groupée chez un psy…

-« HAVOC !! »

-« Rhha , ça va…J'ai retrouvé la trace de votre journal, en tout cas, j'peux vous dire que les nouvelles du jour du dernier exemplaire paru ne sont plus très fraîches… »

-« Comment çà ? »

-« Le journal n'existe plus depuis belle lurette… Les dernier exemplaires parlent de l'arrivée au pouvoir du généralissime King Bradley. »

-« Cà remonte à plus de 20 ans çà… »

-« Exact ! Le numéro de clôture quant à lui date de 1897… Plus très jeune tout çà… »

Roy se tut quelques instants… Tout compte fait la présence de la journaliste l'arrangeait… En fin de compte il avait quelques questions à lui poser…

-« Et Hawkeye, où est elle ? »

-« Décidément, elle est très demandée… Elle est rentrée, elle ne se sentait pas très bien…Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose et elle m'a demandé de vous dire que « vous aviez vu juste ».Et sinon, j'ai une grande nouvelle. »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Je suis en piste ! Y'a une femme soldat qui cherchait Hawkeye qui est passée au bureau tout à l'heure…Whahuuu !Interdit de me la piquer… »

-« Mon pauvre Havoc, si elle est si canon que çà, j'ai déjà du sortir avec bien avant vous… Décrivez toujours, je reconnaîtrais peut être… »

-« Jeune, jolie, gradée lieutenant, plutôt grande, une forte poitrine, cheveux longs et bruns en chignon sous le képi. Un joli galbe de jambes mit en valeur par une paire de talons haut…Et une paire de gants noirs, je crois. »

Mustang se figea, il avait déjà entendu cette description…(voir chapitre 7)cette fille, elle avait emprunté le dossier de Mr Grant, avant Riza…

-« Elle a demandé à voir Hawkeye ? »

-« Oui elle voulait la voir au sujet de l'affaire, Riza a du lui demander de la doc, je lui ai dit qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. »

_Bon sang… _pensa Mustang_. Le dossier est confidentiel, Riza ne commettrait jamais une telle faute professionnelle…_

-« Un problème monsieur ? »

-« Passez faire un tour chez le lieutenant Hawkeye. »

-« QUOII , MAIS J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME FAIRE PLOMBER, MOI ! »

-« Mais naaan, si vous lui dites que vous êtes passé pour voir si elle n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose, tout ira bien, elle est charmante quand on oublie son côté parano psychopathe… »

-« Euuh. »

-« C'est un ordre…Et prenez votre arme de service avec vous. »

Mustang quitta le bureau d'un pas alerte et alla rejoindre les deux autre au salon… Helena lui fit un signe accompagné d'un grand sourire.

-« Eh bien colonel, on nous abandonne ? » fit elle.

-« Helena, ma chère, je vais vous offrir un scoop répondit-il , un demi sourire jouant sur ses lèvres… J'aimerais que nous nous rendions tout les trois au labo, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser monsieur Jannereau. »

-« MONSIEUR MUSTAAANG !Mlle Elric n'est pas avec vous ? J'ai retrouvé de vieux patrons de robes de Mariée, y'a des choses tout à fait charmantes avec de la dentelle, des plumes… « , fit la petite voix haut perchée de Mme Perwick , depuis la cuisine.

-« Non, mais si vous le..la… enfin si vous voyez Mlle Elric dites-lui que nous sommes aux labos. Il,Elle , enfin, Elric aide Elzabeth à ranger en ce moment. »

-« Ah… fit elle déçue . »

----------

Elizabeth poussa un long soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Edward quand à lui s'affala dans un fauteuil. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, puis enfin Edward prit la parole.

-« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins… Y'a quelque chose de pas net chez toi. »

-« Comment çà. »

-« Qu s'est-il passé hier exactement ? »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard froid .Elle serra les poings et se redressa légèrement.

-« J'ai surprit quelqu'un en train de cambrioler la maison et j'ai prit peur. »

-« … J'suis p'têtre parano mais j'y crois pas trop… Tu avais l'air en état de choc… »

-« J'ai eu très peur, je viens de te le dire », rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-« mmm…Y'avait une jeune femme blonde sur la photo… »

-« Quelle photo? »

-« Celle qui était froissée dans la corbeille à papier. »

-« C'est une vielle photo, çà n'a pas d'importance…et à l'avenir j'aimerais que l'on me demande mon avis avant de fouiller dans mes affaires. »

-« Il y avait un texte derrière, des composés chimiques, des poids… »

-« Ce n'est pas important, si, çà l'avait été, je ne l'aurais pas jetée. »

-« Elizabeth…J'aimerais savoir la vérité. »

----------

Riza se décida enfin à quitter son canapé quand le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha le combiné, prête à raconter ses dernières trouvailles à Mustang.

-« Allô ? Colonel ? »

-« '… »

-« Allô ? »

-« … »

Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre et raccrocha. Il y avait quelqu'un en bas de la rue, une femme brune accolée à la cabine téléphonique du quartier. Cette dernière leva les yeux en direction de Riza puis semblant apercevoir une connaissance descendit la rue en trottinant.

----------

Roy se releva et épousseta la poussière de craie fixée sur ses gants. Il contempla pendant quelques minutes le motif du cercles qu'il venait de retracer.

-« J'aimerais savoir ce que vous nous voulez, colonel. »

-« Vous semblez nerveux Jannereau… »répondit Mustang calmement.

Helena avait sortit son petit carnet et son stylo. Néanmoins, Mustang avait remarqué que la jeune femme était parcourue d'un léger tremblement. De la peur ?

-« Eh bien, Monsieur Jannereau, ou devrais-je dire professeur… »

Jannereau poussa un long soupir .

-« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ». finit-il par dire.

-« Vous connaissez sûrement ce cercle… je viens de le retracer en suivant les contours que l'équipe de l'ancien labo avait sûrement essayé d'effacer à la va vite… »

-« Non »

-« Amusant… »Mustang s'approcha de lui en tirant légèrement sur ses gants d'un air menaçant.

-« Vous pouvez tout aussi bien nous parler de votre rôle au sein du laboratoire. »

-« … je pense que vous en savez déjà beaucoup Mustang, inutile de me le demander. »

-« Et si nous parlions d'Isabelle… »

Le vieil homme se figea et il jeta un regard noir en direction du colonel.

-« Il me semble vous avoir dit que ma fille était décédée… »(chap 4)

-« Oui, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment… Les rapports sont… comment dire… assez évasifs à ce sujet. »

-« … »

-« Vous ne voulez pas en parler… Bien… Nous avons fait quelques recherches sur votre nièce…Elizabeth…fit Mustang d'un ton faussement dégagé… Nous n'avons rien trouvé…étrange non ? »

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire… »gronda le vieux. Mustang pu durant l'espace d'un instant lire la panique au fond de ses yeux .

-« Je ne sais pas, mais l'armée devrait se pencher sur son cas… origines inconnues, pas de papier…De nos jours , avec les groupes séparatistes qui veulent la démission du furher et autres détraqués, çà suffit amplement pour lancer une enquête … »

-« Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

Mustang se contenta de le fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

Le vieil homme, résigné fixa tristement le cercle dessiné au sol…

-« j'ai bossé ici pendant 20 ans… »

----------

Havoc sonna à la porte de Riza, nerveux. Il frémit en entendant le lieutenant arriver, il semit à trembler quand il vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser .La porte s'ouvrit en grand .Havoc poussa un long gémissement en fermant les yeux.

Magnum ? Beretta ? uzis ?desert eagle ?9mm ?12 mm ? avec ou sans silencieux ?

-Havoc ?

Il souleva timidement une paupière… Soulagé d'être encore en vie. Demain il pourrait fanfaronner au bureau. Il faisait partie des élus , il connaissait la réponse au grand mystère qui préoccupait la Mustang team depuis 3 ans…Et non, contrairement à la légende, Le lieutenant première classe Riza Hawkeye ne plombait pas ceux qui avaient le malheur de la déranger chez elle pendant ses jours de congés.

-« Hawkeye, je suis venu voir, si vous n'aviez besoin de rien ? »

- « ???? »

-« Enfin ? c'est Mustang qui… »

-« Entrez, je vous offre un café ! »

Et en plus elle était sympa…Breda allait s'étouffer en apprenant çà…

Riza écouta Havoc lui énumérer ses malheurs devant un bon café fumant. Souriant à demi des malheur de son collègue.

Le téléphone sonna, Riza regarda en direction de sa chambre, mal à l'aise.

-« Vous ne décrochez pas ? »

-« C'est que … on m'a déjà appelée et il n'y avait personne au bout du fil…et avec ce que j'ai vu ce matin, je ne me sens pas très en sécurité…J'ai tendance à être un peu parano… »

Havoc ne sut jamais s'il aurait du en rire ou non.

-« Des plaisantins ? Je vais décrocher à votre place, une voix d'homme , çà décourage ce genre de type. »

-« Vous sous entendez que je ne suis qu'une faible femme ? »

-« NOOON non , c'est pas du tout çà !!! » _9mm mon pauvre jean, des tas de ptits trous de 9mm pensa-t-il_

-« Je plaisantais … »

Il décrocha d'un geste sec et prit une voix sérieuse et grave.

-« Allô ? »

-« … »

-« Ca vous amuse de faire ce genre de blagues idiotes. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit une personne replète de petite taille, au crâne chauve lui faire coucou depuis la cabine de téléphone.

Les deux adultes regagnèrent le séjour perplexes. Une porte claqua , Riza fit un bond de deux mètres et dégaina son revolvers. Jean se avança prudemment en direction du couloir et éclata de rire .

-« C'est juste la porte de la cuisine qui vient de claquer. »

Riza soulagée posa son arme sur la table et rejoignit Havoc.

-« Vous êtes nerveuse lieutenant ?», fit il en plaisantant.

-« Un peu… Je vais fermer la fenêtre … »

-« C'est pas la fenêtre lieutenant ! Vous avez juste mal fermé la porte d'entrée, d'où l'appel d'air. »

Riza jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte.

-« Je la ferme toujours à clef, même quand je suis à l'intérieur. »

Jean lui tapota l'épaule en riant.

-« Il semblerait que je vous troubles Hawkeye . »

-« Maiis bien surrr… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle le bouscula légèrement lui passant devant pour regagner le salon. Machinalement elle chercha son arme des yeux, l'étui vide toujours dans les mains.

-« C'est pourtant là que je l'ai laissée… « murmura-t-elle.

La voix légèrement angoissée d'Havoc retentit dans le couloir.

-« Riza, on a un problème. »

-« Attendez, Jean je cherche mon… »

Elle finit par remarquer une présence anormale dans la pièce. Elle se retourna puis se figea.

----------

-« j'ai bossé ici pendant 20 ans… Une bonne situation, un boulot passionnant… Au départ nous nous occupions de faire des recherches sur l'armement. L'endroit est pas mal vous savez, c'est assez reculé , la pleine campagne, mais aussi assez près pour se rendre à central en moins d'une journée. Le labo ne paraissait pas vaste mais il y a plusieurs étages en profondeur…Durher était déjà chaperonné par Basque grand quand il a prit la tête du labo et nos objectifs ont changés. Pas mal de jeunes alchimistes biologistes sont venus ici. Le nouvel ordre de mission était la création de chimères … Je suis resté car j'avais les compétences requises. Ma fille a grandi au milieu de mes recherches et a étudié pour entrer dans le labo comme moi. Durher s'est vite prit d'affection pour ma fille , il est devenu son parrain et mentor.

Nous avons eu des doutes dès le départ sur la légalité de nos activités, les consignes étaient strictes et normales pour un projet secret mais les mesures mises en œuvre n'avaient rien d'officiel. Nous nous en foutions, du moment où nous étions payés. Il y a 6 ans , un problème est survenu. Nous avions vu trop grand et la créature que nous avions créer était incontrôlable et les dispositifs de protection insuffisants. Nous avons réussi à abattre la bête mais ma fille y a laissé la vie. Durher ne se l'est jamais pardonné. Le villageois ont commencé à avoir des doutes sur nos activités et peu à peu le labo commençait à tomber… »

Il prit une grande inspiration en contemplant le cercle de transmutation.

-« Jusqu'à la dernière folie de Durher… »

-« Que s'est-il passé en suite ? »

-« Le labo a fermé, je suis resté ici. Il y a six mois des chimères ont été aperçues dans les environs. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter , c'était anormal, les équipes de nettoyages avaient exterminé toutes les bêtes restantes .J'ai joué de mes anciennes relations pour lancer une enquête ici… Pour savoir ce qui se passe. »

Mustang demeura muet quelques instant et se retourna en direction d'Helena.

-« Alors Mlle Morel, je vous avais promis un beau scoop ! » fit il calmement.

-« Merci » fit elle en le regardant d'un œil méfiant.

-« Le tout est de savoir où vous allez le publier… »

-« Comment çà ? » demanda-t- elle faussement étonnée, tout en se relevant.

-« Vous ne saviez pas que le journal pour lequel vous travaillez vient de fermer ? …Il y a un peu moins de 20 ans. »

-« Vous auriez du vous lancer dans le journalisme, Mustang, vous êtes un sacré fouinard… » grogna-t-elle.

Roy recula lentement contemplant la scène. Le visage d'Helena sembla littéralement se déformer, sa carrure changea. Deux yeux violets le fixaient à présent et sur les lèvres de la créature postée devant lui, jouait un sourire peu engageant.

Il réagit vite et enfila ses gants. La chose fondit sur lui, Mustang esquiva. Il claqua des doigts et son adversaire s'embrasa en se contorsionnant de douleur.

-« Je l'ai tue ?... » fit le colonel à voix basse s'approchant de ce qui restait de la créature.

Soudain il vit les os blanchir ,les muscles repousser aux endroits où ils avaient disparu et enfin une peau pâle recouvrit les plaies à vif. Envy se redressa lentement face à Mustang, l'œil noir.

-« Tu deviens gênant toi…j'ai pas le droit de te toucher normalement… » lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Mustang se prépara à claquer des doigts et recula légèrement.

-« Mais , là , je n'ai pas d'autre choix… »

Envy se jeta sur le colonel , Mustang claqua des doigts. L'homonculus s'embrasa pour la seconde fois, brûlant l'alchimiste de flamme au passage. Quand la lueur et la fumée s'estompèrent Mustang aperçu Envy agenouillé à ses pied, le regard mauvais, retirant don bras changé en pique de son flanc. Mustang porta lentement sa main à son abdomen, sentant le sang chaud couler entre ses doigts. Sa vision devint vacillante sous la douleur et il tomba au sol, perdant lentement conscience.

* * *

Fin, pour le moment

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

_Salle de rencontre auteur/persos de fancfiction . net 11h45_

Poppy : kyaaa XXXHOLIC (super manga de Clamp, au passge 8) est sortit (bonheur)

Envy : on s'en fout.

Poppy : Watanuki est en jupe sur la couverture.

Envy : FAIS VOIR

(_**petit rappel**_, depuis deux mois Envy a fondé un club militant pour les bisho en jupette. Après plusieurs semaines manif , il a finalement été contacté par l'amicale des amoureux du kilt, association pour la défense des hommes en jupes, basée à Edinburgh. Une amitié s'est vite installé entre lui et les membres du club, jusqu'au jour malheureux ou il leu a proposé de raccourcir le kilt pour en faire des minijupes. Dès son retour à Amestris il a tenté un coup de pub en demandant aux bishos de Fma de se mettre en jupette, tentative ratée , étant donné que seuls Roy et Armstrong ont accepté, la vision de rêve des gambettes du colonel ne le dérangeait pas mais celles d'Armstrong aurait fait fuit un régiment de valeureux soldats à la vue basse. Dépité, notre pauvre homonculus tenta un dernier coup en se lançants dans la chanson avec un single vantant la beauté et la grâce masculine lorsequ'elle est simplement vêtue d'une jupette. Déprimé et victime du star system, car seule sa môman lui en a acheté un histoire de se payer sa tête pour les trois cents ans à venir, Envy broie du noir tout en se gavant l'esprit de manga clampesques et de gender bender )

Poppy : Y m'a piqué mon manga !!!

Ed : la violence ne sert à rien ma fille.

(_**petit rappel numéro deux**_ : après avoir constaté que les trois quart de central avait des vues sur sa petite personne(paf ! Waïeuh , qui vient de dire que la violence ne sert à rien) ahem…Grande , immense , gigantesque personne, Ed a décidé de rentrer dans les ordres et de devenir bonne soeur, depuis, il parcourt les couloirs en prêchant la bonne parole . Depuis peu il tente d'aider son ami Alphon Heiderich , qui se rement lentenent de sa tentetive loupée de suicide durant laquelle il a essayé de se pendre avec ses propres bretelles. En effet le pauvre garçon n'a pas supporté que son pieux mais néanmoins sexy colocataire, ait fait vœux de chasteté et qu'il s'habille désormais de manière à camoufler au maximum son corps de rêve.)

Roy : franchement faire de la pub pour holic histoire de lancer un omake

Poppy : On fait ce que l'on peut.

Envy Alphonse : C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Edward : Calmes-toi Edward, ne cèdes pas à la tentations.

Alphons : personne n'aurait vu mes bretelles.

Poppy : Roy, la campagne de pub pour le port obligatoire de la jupette est terminé, veuillez remettre votre uniforme.

(_**petit rappel numéro trois**_ : Roy désespéré par la décision d'Edward s'est juré de le ramené du côté obscur de la force et de lui faire quitter les ordres. Depuis il se ballade dans tout central plus ou moins habillé au grand désespoir de Hawkeye et à la grande joie de 90 pour cent du personnel féminin. Edward, détestant faillir à ses obligations, évite tant qu'il peur le colonel, espérant de ce fait résister à la tentation de se jeter sur le petit poney de flamme)

_Envy réussira-t-il a convaincre le monde entier qu'un homme en jupe n'est pas ridicule ?_

_Edward quittera-t-il son clan de bonnes sœurs ?_

_Heiderich sortira-t-il de sa phase de déprime_ (Alphons décroches moi ces bretelles de la poutre veux-tu ? AlHei : naaan veux crever !) ?

_Roy finira-t-il par remettre un uniforme complet_ (Riza: vous inquiétez, pas je m'en charge (rire sadique et déclic de révolvers)).

Vous le saurez dans un prochain OMAKE (peut être pas sur cette fic mais sur Chéri ou chéri … je finis par plus savoir ou j'écris mes âneries moi …)

merci d'avoir lu :)

un papa noël en sucre pour les reviewers!


	11. Chapitre 11 : Homonculus

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** Aventure

**_Rating :_** K +

**_Disclamer :_** Fma ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de son auteur et de square enix.

Note de la folle qui tire les ficelles de cette fic depuis 10 mois (wééé j'ai presque fait un chap par mois dis donc : ) (un record pour une feignasse comme moi)).

BONNE ANNEE BONNE SANTEE ET REUSSITE A TOUS.

Pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter XD à part merci aux reviewers .

_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Homonculus **_

-« Elizabeth…J'aimerais savoir la vérité. »

Edward s'était approché d'elle le visage terne. Elle esquissa un sourire désolé et prit une grande inspiration.

-« Sur la photo que tu as trouvée… La jeune femme, elle a quelque chose de moi… Où plutôt le contraire, j'ai quelque chose d'elle, étant donné l'ordre des événements. »

Edward soupira et ébouriffa sa frange.

Je crains de ne pas comprendre… fit il en fixant le sol.

-« Tss. Alchimiste d'état hein ? »

-« Je crois plutôt que je n'ai plus vraiment envie de comprendre… »

Il leva le nez en direction de la jeune femme. Elle avait la tête penchée vers le sol, et l'air triste. Elle se tourna lentement et Edward vit enfin ce qu'il redoutait. Le regard autrefois bleu d'Elisabeth avait prit des teintes pourpres … Des yeux comme ceux là, il en avait déjà vu, à son grand regret, croiser un homoncules n'est jamais une partie de plaisir. Connaissant le type d'adversaire auquel il avait affaire, il aurait du se redresser et se préparer à transmuter, pourtant… Dans ces deux grands yeux, quelque chose le dérangeait. Pas de haine, ni de colère, une certaine mélancolie mêlée à de la douceur…

Il serra les poings.

- « Racontes moi tout depuis le début. »

----------

-« C'est çà que vous cherchez ? »

Galère, la grande brune qu'elle avait aperçut tout à l'heure dans la rue se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle sa propre arme dans les mains. Riza recula et jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Havoc, ce dernier semblait réfléchir. Avait il une idée ?

-« Rhaaa çà y est !!! » S'exclamât soudainement le grand blond. « Je sais où je vous ai vue !!! C'est vous qui êtes venue au bureau ce matin. »

La brune l'air décontenancée, lui jeta un regard incrédule tandis que Riza se demanda si il était question de se débarrasser d'Havoc ou de l'intruse.

- « Elle ne fait pas partie de l'armée alors. Non ? Z'en pensez quoi lieuten…euuh Riza. »

Ca, elle l'avait déjà deviné toute seule et depuis un bout de temps.

Profitant de la confusion momentanée de son adversaire, Riza tira brusquement son collègue par le bras s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

-« Euh on fait quoi là ? »demanda-t-il.

-« ON SE BARRE CRETIN ! » Hurla la blonde perdant patience.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Mauvaise pioche. Le petit gros qui devait attendre patiemment sur le palier depuis 15 bonnes minutes se releva leur barrant le passage.

La brune entra dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant.

-« A table Gluttony ! »

Riza fit volte face, claquant vivement la porte et se ruant sur la brune en la bousculant.

Jaillissant de nulle part, de longues lances noires vinrent lacérer l'épaule de La militaire.

Elle se retourna en gémissant. La brune au sol rentra ses longues griffes en se redressant sur son séant.

-« Mon nom est Lust. »

Quelque chose fit dire à Riza que si elle venait de lui donner son nom, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser s'en sortir. Elle reprit sa course en direction du salon.

-« HAVOC !! »

Jean, dans un éclair de lucidité, sortit son arme de son Holster et mit lust en joue tout en suivant Riza.

Hawkeye se rua dans sa chambre suivie de près par Havoc.

-« Bloquez la porte Jean ! »

Il ferma la serrure et poussa la commode pour barricader l'entrée.

-« Je ne pense pas que cela ne les retienne. De plus, nous sommes coincés… Je pense qu'ils vont finir par se barrer vu le ramdam que nous avons fait. »

-« A mon avis il ne quitteront pas les lieux avant que nous ne soyons froids… »répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. « Essayez, d'appeler le QG. »

La porte trembla. Havoc, prit le combiné et composa vite le numéro.

-« Allô ici le standard, veuillez décliner vos identifiants s'il vous plait. »

-« Allô Annabelle, comment çà va ? Toujours au standard ? »

-« Jean ? Çà fait un bail !! Ca va et toi ? »

-« HAVOC, AYEZ L'AMABILITE DE BIEN VOULOIR ARRETER DE FLIRTER ! »brailla Riza excedée.

-« C'était quoi ce bruit Jean ? »

-« DITES A LA DINDE DU STANDART QUE L'ON A BESOIN D'AIDE ICI !!! »

La porte trembla de plus belle.

-« C'est quoi ce vacarme ? », fit la standardiste inquiète.

-« J'ai pas le temps pour les identifiants, Ana, on a besoin d'aide chez le lieutenant Hawk… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la ligne venait d'être coupée.

-« Hawkeye on a un prob… Riza, vous croyez vraiment que de se cacher sous le lit arrangera les choses. »

Il la vit se démener, puis ressortir, échevelée avec une grosse boîte couverte de motifs floraux.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et tendit trois recharges de munition à Havoc

-« Du 9 mm c'est çà que vous utilisez Havoc ? »

-« Vous dormez avec ÇA sous le lit. »

Riza prit ses armes de rechange et des munitions en évitant de répondre à la question.

-« Havoc, dans le placard, derrière mes uniformes, il y a mon gilet pare balle et un ancien appartenant au colonel. Servez vous et interdiction de lorgner en direction de ma lingerie. »

----------

-« COLONEL MUSTANG !!! »

Jannereau courut en direction de Roy et s'agenouilla à son chevet. Il ouvrit la veste et la chemise de l'uniforme militaire pour constater les blessures.

Envie souleva un sourcil en contemplant la scène et en marmonnant qu'il allait se faire engueuler.

-« Si vous ne vouliez pas le tuer, on peu encore essayer de faire quelque chose ». Fit le vieil homme en jetant à l'homoncule un regard plein d'espoir. « Si on l'amène au village, on pourra peur être lui éviter la mort. »

-« Et si on le laisse là ? »

-« Il va mourir… Par asphyxie ou par hémorragie, je ne peux pas établir le bilan des plaies internes. Mais on a un peu de temps devant nous je pense. »

-« Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de me faire remarquer » fit Envy d'un air dédaigneux. « Il en a pour combien de temps ? »

-« Ses blessures sont très profondes, mais apparemment pas mortelles sur le coup…ou il serait déjà …»

-« COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?? »

- « Entre une heure et une demi heure… Je ne sais pas. »

-« Bah, vu l'état dans lequel il est et le peu de temps qu'il lui reste, autant le laisser crever ici… C'est là où il est le moins gênant. J'avoue que l'idée d'une agonie d'une heure pour ce fouinard me plait assez…Allez, le vieux, on va dire un petit coucou aux chimères, elles aiment la compagnie et j'ai deux trois questions à te poser. »

----------

Elizabeth se releva tendis qu'Edward semblai peu à peu s'enfermer dans ses pensées.

-« Il est malade, gravement malade, son cœur est fragile. »

-« Ton vieux ? »

-« Oui, si je n'étais pas là, il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps. »

-« Soutient moral ? »

-« Un peu plus que çà … Apparemment, les humains artificiels ont des capacités que vous n'avez pas. »

Se souvenant de ce que le club des sept lui avait fait subir, Edward plissa les yeux et fit une petite grimace.

-« Cà je le sais. »

Semblant retrouver un peu de sa bonne humeur, Elizabeth laissa échapper un petit rire devant la mine renfrognée du petit blond.

-« Nous avons aussi une capacité de regeneration assez important, si l'on nous donne de quoi nous regènerer à la base…Mais avec le labo d'à côté, j'ai jamais eu ce problème…(1) »

-« Où veux tu en venir… » fit il en croisant les bras et en s'enfonçant un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé un peu plus détendu par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

-« J'arrive à soigner les gens…. »

Edward se souvint à ce moment l'état d'épuisement dans le quel était Elizabeth juste après le rétablissement miraculeux de son oncle (chapitre 7).Ce ne pouvait pas être du seulement à de l'inquiétude.

-« Et Tu y laisse un peu de ta propre santé, selon le principe de l'échange équivalent. »

-« On peut dire çà comme çà. »

-« Pourquoi le sauves-tu ? « fit-il brutalement.

Elle afficha un faible sourire et de nouveau un regard triste.

-« Il ne m'a pas rejeté, il s'est occupé de moi et … je crois que je l'aime comme un père. »

Ed se mordit la lèvre, « aimer » ou avoir l'illusion d'aimer…

-« Tu ne peux théoriquement pas développer de tels sentiments, il sont reliés à l'âme, et une âme, les homoncules n'en ont pas…Ton esprit te joue peut être des tours, je ne veux pas te blesser mais j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

-« on ne peut obtenir quelque chose grâce à l'alchimie qu'en cédant autre chose de valeur égale… Pour moi, on a cédé beaucoup… Je ne prétend pas avoir une âme comme toi où les autres, mais je veux croire que je suis dotée de sentiments même s'il est peu probable que ce soit le cas. »

Les mots font souvent plus mal que les gestes, la question qu'il lui avait posée, Edward la regretta bien vite.

-« Qu s'est il passé l'autre jour… »

-« Quand je suis rentrée, un type bizarre attendait dans le salon, j'ai voulu crier et partir en courrant, mais il voulait juste discuter. Il m'a demandé ce que je savais sur les travaux de mon oncle puis il a parlé de dossier de l'armée. Il a finit par aborder le sujet de la transmutation humaine et m'a fait remarquer que je n'existais dans aucun registre administratifs. J'ai essayé de le chassé de la maison et il s'est énervé, d'où les dégâts…

Il a commencé à délirer a parlé d'êtres de remplacement…Il m'a fichu la trouille… Mais quand mon oncle est arrivé il est parti … J'étais terrorisée, je n'ai pas répondu aux appels de mon oncle. »

-« Etres de remplacement ? »

-« Oui, j'ai commencé à me demander si je n'étais pas là, juste pour combler la place vide laissée par Isabelle. J'en ai parlé à mon oncle, il s'est fâché, il m'a dit que c'était autant dégradant pour moi que pour feu sa fille… »

-« Ce type, il était comment ? »

-« Pas très grand, l'air efféminé, cheveux long sombres, avec une jupette et la même marque que moi sur la jambe. »

-« Quelle marque ? »

Elizabeth se retourna et ouvrit la glissière de sa robe, écarlate, Edward put apperçevoir un ouroboros rouge sang, dessiné au milieu du dos de la jeune femme.

-« Faut rejoindre le colonel, immédiatement. »

-----------

Un bruit sec se fit entendre et la porte vola en éclat. Riza fit feu. La brune poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'effondra au sol, le visage en sang.

-« Bien visé Hawkeye ! »

-« Comme toujours. »

Les deux tireurs d'élite mirent le petit gros en joue tandis qu'il s'approchait de la dépouille de Lust.

Il les observa, hébété et dit d'une toute petite voix :

-« Vous avez fait du mal à Lust. »s'écria-t-il les yeux larmoyants.

-« Euhh… »

Ca ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Soudain le bonhomme (NDLA : comment définir gluttony, bonhomme çà lui va bien XD) comme soudainement doté d'une agilité prodigieuse, se jeta vers eux, la bouche grande ouverte.

Havoc attrapa Hawkeye in extremis et la plaqua au sol, lui évitant de peu le contact douloureux avec la bedaine de Gluttony. Il l'aida à se relever et la tira hors de la pièce. Ils se ruèrent vers le couloir. Jean entendit un sifflement et, sentit une vive douleur au dos. Lust s'était relevée ; et essuyait machinalement le sang de son visage pourtant indemne.

-« Impossible », murmura Riza, « je lui ai pourtant collé six balles en pleine tête ». Jean se redressa tant bien que mal, en s'appuyant contre le mur,le dos en sang.

La grande brune s'avança d'un pas félin, le bras tendu vers eux.

-« Tu peux toujours t'enfuir ma grandeé, chantonna-t-elle en fixant Hawkeye. « Il ne pourra pas te suivre… Mais entre nous ça serait dommage qu'il y perde la vie pendant ton absence. »

----------

-« J'te parie qu'il est en train de pioncer… » s'exclamât Edward en essayant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mustang.

-« COLONEEEEL debout !! »

Pas de réponse.

-« MLLE ELRIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !! »

Tout compte fait, le « pas de réponse » n'était pas si mal.

-« Vous allez bien, vous avez fait une petite marche ? C'est très bien dans votre état !!! Je suis fière de vous !»

Edward se dirigea ver la salle de bain pour voir si son colonel y était allé faire sa petite pause beauté.

-« Vous avez une petite envie ? En même temps, je vous comprends, il commence à vous appuyer su la vessie c'est çà ? Vous en êtes à combien de mois déjà ? Il va falloir se dépêcher, seule avec un enfant, les gens vont jaser. Rhhho et c'est vrai que la grossesse donne un teint de rose, vous êtes resplendissante. »

-« Vous n'auriez pas vu Un Mustang traîner dans les parages ?», coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui demande comment il comptait allaiter.

-« Je vous ai entendu l'appeler, je croyais qu'il était rentré ? »

-« Non, étant donné que je le cherche ». Répondit-il exaspéré.

-« Ahh il m'a dit quelque choooose… »

-« J'ai vraiment besoin de lui, maintenant. »

La vielle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit à voix basse.

-« Rhaaa les hormones. »

-« JE N'AI AUCON PROBLEME AU CONTROLLER MES HORMONES. »

-« Ne vous fâchez pas Mlle Elric, nous sommes entre femmes, il n'y a rien de gênant. Il m'a dit qu'il se rendait aux labos, Il y avait Jannereau et Mlle Morel avec lui, je crois. »

-« Merci » fit Ed en tirant Elizabeth vers la sortie.

-« Au fait, Mlle Elric, pourrais-je vous appeler par votre prénom ? Le Mlle est trop formel, il faut quelque chose de plus doux pour une future maman. Vous vous appelez ? »

-« Edward » marmonna-t-il.

-« Edward ? Rhoo c'est joli, c'est nordique ? Mon beau frère avait appelé sa fille Kévin, çà lui allait comme un gant. »

Edward hurla en son for intérieur « FAMILLE DE TAREEEEES ».

----------

-« _Je …n'arrive plus à… penser, ma tête me fait mal…mon corps est une plaie…je n'y vois plus et j'ai l'impression qu'une main glacée se resserre peu à peu autour de mon cœur. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai peur. J'espère que les autres vont bien… »_

----------

Il descendirent le chemin du labo et passèrent par la petite entrée de derrière.

Essayant d'habituer ses yeux à la pénombre Ed scruta le hall.

-« A ton avis ils sont où ? » Murmura Elizabeth

-« Sais pas… Dans le bureau principal peut être… »

Edward tendit l'oreille, il lui semblait avoir entendu comme un bruissement.

-« Elizabeth, ne t'éloignes pas de moi… »

Soudain ils entendirent un grognement provenant de la partie administrative du bâtiment.

-« Je crois que l'on devrait aller faire un tour dans le département des labos. »

-« Pourquoi ? » fit elle inquiète.

-« Si Ils étaient dans les bureaux, on aurait déjà entendu le colonel boumboum faire des étincelles. »

Ils avancèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans le couloir reliant les labos.

-« Ou tu vas Ed, je n'aime pas trop cet endroit… »

-« Mauvais souvenirs ? »

-« En quelque sorte. »

Il jeta un œil dans une pièce, lors de sa première visite il avait déjà été impressionné par l'équipement des labos. La verrerie couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière soigneusement rangée sur les étagères.

Un ballon dont le contenu avait séché depuis longtemps, de la vaisselle de labo sale dans les éviers, des tubes à essai à récurer. Des toiles d'araignées suspendues aux potences. Des tableaux encore couverts de poussière de craie. Tout ici donnait l'impression que la vie s'y était arrêtée brusquement.

-« Le labo de manip… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Hein ? »

-« Ils ont du aller au labo de manip… »

Edward soudainement se mit à courir en direction du labo, quelque chose n'allait pas…

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?», s'écria la blonde, inquiète de son attitude.

-« J'aime pas ça, on n'entend aucun bruit c'est pas normal. »

Il se rua dans le laboratoire. Personne, le placard et le passage menant au sous sol était fermé.

-« Il n'y a personne ici,Ed. »

-« Le passage allant vers le sous sol, il est refermé… »

-« Si c'est dans le cadre de votre enquête, le colonel a du le refermer, ne serais-ce que pour protéger des preuves ou un autre truc du genre. « Dit elle doucement pour calmer le blondinet.

-« Nan, çà va pas, J'le connais bien le Mustang. C'est une vraie feignasse, il le laisserait ouvert, juste pour éviter d'avoir à bouger l'étagère à chaque fois… »

-« Vachement professionnel çà… »

Le gamin ouvrit le placard et se débarrassa de l'étagère (déjà qu'elle tenait mal…marchera moins bien maintenant).Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre.

-« Mustang ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il fit le tour de la pièce dans la pénombre et remarqua une masse plus sombre sur le sol. Il s'approcha doucement et reconnu son colonel.

-« Mustang ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Il s'agenouilla pour secouer le colonel et n'eut aucune réaction en retour.

-« Meeerde ! Allez bouge ! Râle, vas y … »

Il porta sa main de chair à la gorge glacée du colonel. Le pouls était faible et la respiration faible et saccadée. Il entendit les petits pas d'Elizabeth se rapprocher.

-« J'ai trouvé de quoi nous éclairer », s'écria-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.

Elle déchanta vite en apercevant le visage terrifié d'Edward et Roy gisant au sol.

-« OH MON DIEU ! »

Ed lui fit signe de s'approcher avec sa petite lampe à pétrole pour constater les blessures.

-« Il est vivant… Il faut le sortir de là et vite. »

Elizabeth jeta un œil aux blessures puis releva la tête d'un air décidé.

-« On a pas le temps…Je vais tenter quelque chose. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter la jeune femme le repoussa brutalement et posa ses deux mains à plat sur l'abdomen de Mustang.

Une vive lueur emplit la pièce la dernière chose qu'Edward pu voir avant de devoir fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveugle fut le visage grimaçant de douleur d'Elizabeth.

* * *

fin, pour le moment

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

Poppy : moi qui pensais finir en deux chapitres …j'ai fini par retrouver des idées.

Edward (toujours en nonne) : vade retro.

Récapitulatif des événements précédents : dans le dernier chapitre nous avion fait le point sur la situation à central voyons ce qu'ils sont devenus. (insérer ici une musique d'intro)

Pour ce qui est du cas du petit Envy : Ca s'arrange en partie, on l'a emmené voir une expo sur la Grèce et là il a vu plein d'hommes en jupettes, remonté à bloc par cette découverte, il est de nouveau reparti prêcher le retour de la jupette masculine en ajoutant comme argument à sa campagne que les grecs, nos illustres ancêtres de l'antiquité, montraient leur gambettes sans complexes. Alors, messieurs, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Edward, après son entrée dans les ordres, a avancé dans sa décision et son cheminement vers la lumière en faisant voeu de silence, en plus du vœu de chasteté et de son choix d'être pacifiste. Tentative de promesse avortée, quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait à présent se contenter de devoir écouter Mustang se payer sa tête sans même pouvoir répliquer. Ses autres vœux deviennent eux aussi difficiles à tenir. Comment résister à l'envie de frapper un palmier en jupette qui prône la libération de la virilité par le manque de tissus et comment résister à son magnifique colocataire qui vient de se porter volontaire pour être la figure de proue du mouvement du palmier. En parlant du colocataire… Alphons, après que l'on lui ait interdit bretelles, ceinture, lacets, fil, poutres, tabourets, objets tranchants, médicaments et alcool, a retrouve le goût de vivre depuis q'Edward, a laissé tombé le vœux de silence, en effet si le blondinet craque parce qu'il ne peux plus parler, selon Alphons, il suffit de le provoquer un peu pour qu'il abandonne habits de nonne et vœux lui interdisant de câliner son blondinet de colloc chéri. Depuis peu, chaperonné par Envy, il s'essaye aux jupettes, tourmentant le pauvre Edward.

Selon Envy il y aurait une amélioration dans l'état du chibi, il aurait raccourci sa soutane de 15 cm. Le palmier y voit un acte de solidarité discret envers l'association de la jupette masculine. On est loin de la minijupe. Le colonel quant à lui pense que c'est plutôt parce que le Fullmetal, avec sa petite taille se prenait les pieds dans sa propre soutane. Nous n'avons pas pu recueillir d'autres informations au sujet du point de vue du colonel, Edward Ayant visiblement craqué et laissé tomber ses vœux de non violence au simple son du mot « petit ».

Le colonel, tant qu'on y est. Taisa, s'est enfin rhabillé, Hawkeye, s'est montrée plutôt, « convaincante » (rires sadiques et cliquetis de révolver) maintenant il est bien sage et boutonne sa chemise jusqu'au dernier bouton.

_Edward tournera-t-il du côté obscur de la farce ?_

_Mustang aura-t-il le droit d'ouvrir un bouton de son col ?_

_Alphons pourra-t il ? Se remettre en pantalon avant d'attraper un rhume ?_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et encore bonne année!!!!!**_

(ptite review ?)


	12. Chapitre 12: Adieu ?

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** Aventure

**_Rating :_** K +

**_Disclamer :_** Fma ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de son auteur et de square enix.

Note de la folle qui tire les ficelles de cette fic Fic abandonnée durant 3 mois, trop de boulot à la fac et pas de vacances en Février…

J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, seulement, un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews .

(et je suis contente d'être en vacances … le 8h-19h de cours, samedi inclus , depuis les vacs de Noël , çà commençait à faire un peu long XD oui, je sais je suis une grosse feignasse , lol)

_**

* * *

**_

Adieu ?

-"Peu m'importe la somme à investir, de toute façon l'état nous en sera reconnaissant. Nous avons besoin d'hommes comme vous monsieur Jannereau"

Basque Grand s'est levé dignement de son fauteuil pour me serrer la main. J'étais fier, j'avais l'impression de servir mon pays, avec ce projet , nous étions en capacité de créer une armée de chimères, capables de remplacer nos hommes sur les missions dangereuse et aider à la protection de nos frontières. Sur le papier, les intentions de Basque grand étaient louables…

Je lui ai serré la main en retour et lui ai demandé ce qui me brulait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-« J'aimerais justement vous proposer la candidature d'une nouvelle bioalchimiste… »

-« Ah oui. »

-« Ma fille est sortie major de sa promotion et elle s'intéresse à mes travaux. »

Il m'a fixé pendant plusieurs minutes, je crois que ce jour là j'aurais mieux fait d'oublier ma requête.

-« Vous portez vous garant d'elle ? » me demanda-t-il.

-« Bien sûr. »

Durher qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, se leva et prit la parole.

-« Je connais la petite, elle est douée, elle fera du bon boulot. Si vous l'engagez, je serais ravi de l'intégrer à mon unité. »

-« Mettez là au courant, je la veux dans mon bureau à 8h jeudi matin. »

Isabelle ce soir là s'était jeté dans mes bras, aux anges une semaine plus tard elle menait le projet sous la direction du professeur Durher.

Les premiers essais ont été une totale réussite. Les bêtes étaient résistantes, dociles et dotées d'une intelligence légèrement supérieure à celle des animaux leur ayant servi de base. Pourtant cela ne suffisait pas… L'élevage prenait trop de temps, et les bêtes n'étaient pas assez puissantes. Isabelle s'investissait à fond dans son travail, les chimères devenaient de plus en plus fortes, mais aussi de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler au point ou je commençais à me demander comment allait-on pouvoir les envoyer au front sans qu'elles ne s'attaquent à nos propres hommes.

Durher se faisait vieux, il préparait sa succession. Isabelle allait bientôt pouvoir prendre sa succession. Il fallait qu'elle se démarque par rapport aux autres prétendants au poste de directeur du projet. Alors elle a joué cartes sur table. Un magnifique spécimen venant de Drachma avait été emmené pour être étudié . Normalement nous testions les animaux, pour estimer leur degré de docilité et leurs capacité physiques. Ma fille est passée outre la procédure habituelle et un peu moins d'un mois après l'arrivée de l'animal, elle fit convoquer l'équipe d'alchimistes spécialisés dans l'art des chimères créée par Durher.

La chimère obtenue était parfaite physiquement, bien proportionnée et plutôt calme. C'était au début. A maturité, elle est devenue instable. Je ne suivais plus les travaux de ma fille, ma santé commençait à décliner. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, j'étais à Central, pour mes problèmes cardiaques, on m'a juste dit qu'il y avait eu un défaut dans le système de sécurité et que la création d'Isabelle avait réussi à forcer la porte de sa cellule. J'ai reçu un coup de fil le lendemain matin, on m'annonçait la mort de ma fille . Je suis rentré le jour même, un périmètre de sécurité avait été installé autour du labo et les bâtiments avaient été évacués.

----------

Envy regarda le vieil homme terminer sa tirade d'un air las.

-« J'm'en balance de tes états d'âme … Où est la bête crée par ta fille ? »

-« Le labo a été évacué », répondit Jannereau en fixant le sol.

Envy frappa le grillage d'un gage, provoquant de l'agitation au sein de ses occupants.

-« ET CA C'EST QUOI ? »

Une quarantaine de paires d'yeux luisants les fixaient à présent. Envy poussa un grognement sourd et empoigna l'ancien chercheur par le col.

-« il n'ont peut être pas eu le temps de toutes les évacuer…Personne n'est venu ici pendant des années, ils espéraient peut être qu'elles finissent par s'entretuer. »gémit-il

-« Aucune bête n'a été évacuée…Trop de témoins potentiels aux alentours… »

-« Si ce monstre a causé la mort de quelqu'un, l'armée a dut l'abattre sur le champ. » fit Jannereau au bout de quelques minutes.

Envy donna un grand coup de pied dans la cage pour faire taire les animaux.

-« De belles bêtes hein ? 5 ans enfermées ici et toujours en vie…Selon le principe de la loi du plus fort , bien entendu. Ajouta- l'homonculus en fixant du coin de l'œil les os blanchis de ce qui autrefois devait au moins faire 90 kg de muscles de griffes et de dents. »

Jannereau soupira.

-« Pourquoi vous intéressez vous tant à elles, le projet a été abandonné, il y a eu deux morts… »

-« Si vous parlez de Durher , il est toujours en vie. »

-« C'est un légume, il ne peut même plus s'habiller seul et est devenu fou… Je n'appelle pas ça vivre. »

Envy lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

-« Il se pourrait que le projet soit relancé…fit il au bout de quelques minutes. »

Le viel homme sentit une vive sensation de piqûre au niveau de la poitrine. Il porta la main à son cœur, en grimaçant de douleur.

-« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA !DEUX MORTS, ET BIENTOT D'AUTRES SI L'ON CONTINUE!! » Hurla-t-il.

-« Ca, j'm'en fiche… » chantonna Envy , l'air serein.

L'homonculus afficha un sourire narquois .

-« Enfin, il n'y a pas que les chimères qui m'intéressent ici…Il y a aussi votre nièce. Si vous ne voulez pas que je m'y intéresse d'un peu trop près…Vous avez plutôt intérêt à me fournir une grosse bébête le plus rapidement possible »

----------

Edward entrouvrit un œil et aperçut Elizabeth gisant à côté du colonel. La jeune femme se redressa lentement et avec difficulté. Elle se leva en chancelant et murmura qu'elle montait au niveau du laboratoire tout en lui adressant un signe négatif de la tête.

Ed s'approcha de Mustang. Ses plaies n'avaient pas disparu mais elles étaient cicatrisées. Pourtant il demeurait immobile.

Il secoua légèrement son supérieur mais n'eut aucune réaction en retour.

-« Colonel …Allez... »

Il attrapa l'une des mains glacées de Roy et la serra.

-« Allez, bougez …S'il vous plaît. »

Il sentit quelque chose rouler le long de ses joues, quelques larmes s'écrasèrent sur l'uniforme du colonel, formant de petites taches sombres. Edward se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment il tremblait de peur. Le pouls de Mustang devenait anarchique et sa respiration de plus en plus faible jusqu'à en devenir inaudible. Après maints essais le gamin du se rendre à l'évidence, l'homme ne se réveillerait pas.

Ed avait vu beaucoup de gens mourir autour de lui , et cette douleur caractéristique qui vous prend à la gorge lorsque vous perdez un être cher, l'assaillit de nouveau.

Mustang avait certes passé les quatre dernières années à se payer sa tête, l'envoyer en mission à travers tout le pays, et pourtant… Pourtant maintenant il aurait bien aimer voir ce sourire narquois se former au coin des lèvres du grand brun , et une main chaude lui ébouriffer la tignasse .Agir en adulte…C'est ce que Roy lui répétait souvent lorsqu'il faisait face à quelque chose de dur à supporter. Au yeux des autres , ce conseil pouvait paraître dur, mais la main posée sur son épaule est les yeux sombres qui le fixaient avec inquiétude lui signifiaient généralement bien qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il poussa un long gémissement de tristesse et se leva.

Nauséeux, il ravala un sanglot et rajusta l'uniforme du colonel avant de le recouvrir de son manteau rouge.

Ilremonta les escaliers, les yeux rivés au sol.

-« Je suis désolée… « murmura Elizabeth.

-« RHAAAA PUTAIN ! » hurla Edward en enfonçant profondément son poing métallique dans un mur. La verrerie du laboratoire trembla. Ilse redressa, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche et avança d'un pas ferme vers le couloir.

-« Ed ? »

-« Il ne doivent pas être loin », fit il en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix.

-« Mais où ? »

-« A chaque fois que nous avons du faire face à des chimères, elles provenaient de l'autre côté du bâtiment… mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à part quelques bureaux. Il y a donc un autre passage, quelque chose d'assez grand pour faire passer l'un de ces bestiaux. »

-« _Agir en adulte, n'est-ce pas aller de l'avant ?…Ou peut-être suis-je en train de faire une belle connerie… Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Elizabeth. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la mettre en danger. Elle est fatiguée et Envy semble s'intéresser à elle. »_ pensa-il.

Elizabeth avança ver lui l'air décidée.

-« Je vais t'aider ! »

-« Il n'en est pas question", répliqua Edward. "Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au hall et tu files au village . «

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais Edward ne céda pas. Elle le suivit de mauvaise grace et emprunta le couloir menant vers la sortie.

----------

Jean jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui. La grande brune lui faisait face accompagnée du petit gros. A ses côtés, il y avait Hawkeye. Il avait du mal à se redressai mais la jeune femme semblait indemne. Il la tira vers lui et dans un mouvement rapide la poussa dans le couloir .

-« HAVOC ?! »

-« FICHEZ LE CAMP HAWKEYE !! »

Elle ne bougea pas les yeux rivés sur le grand blond.

-« GLUTTONY ! » beugla Lust en pointant l'entrée du doigt

(wafwaf répondit gluttony… euuuh…)

-« S'il vous plaît …Riza », gémit Havoc

Elle se releva paniquée et couru vers la porte, Jean s'interposa et tenta d'arrêter Gluttony, en vain .Ce dernier s'arrêta net hébété en se rendant compte qu'il venait de bousculer quelque chose. Havoc ne se fit pas prier, il rechargea son arme et mit Lust en joue.

-« Eh, boule de gras », grogna-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur pour se relever. » Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta maîtresse toute seule… Elle risquerait d'avoir mal. »

Gluttony pencha la tête sur le côté et afficha un air de totale incompréhension.

-« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris… » fit Lust calmement. « Tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Gluttony rattrapes la fille. »

Le bruit sourd d'une détonation retentit. Lust hurla et tomba à genoux.

-« C'est sur, je n'arriverais pas à te tuer, mais à te faire souffrir… j'ai encore 4 chargeurs tu sais… » rétorqua Havoc .

Gluttony fit volte face et bondir en sa direction, tandis que Lust , de rage allongea ses ongles en sa direction.

Havoc se jeta au sol et évita de justesse les deux attaques. Gluttony ne lui barrant plus la route, il se rua vers le couloir. Lust se releva à son tour et constata les dégâts. Son attaque avait touché Gluttony qui gisait à présent sur le sol .Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. Inutile d'essayer de les rattraper à présent. Les voisins alertés par les coups de feu avaient déjà du prévenir les autorités depuis belle lurette. Non pas qu'une quinzaine d'hommes armés déboulant façon commando posent un réel problème à deux homonculus , mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'un tel coup de pub. Elle attendit que Gluttony se régénère et ils prirent la fuite le plus rapidement possible.

Havoc courut tant bien que mal sur plusieurs mètres puis haletant s'accola à un mur. Il entendit vaguement un bruit de pas précipités venant vers lui et Il sentit un main se poser sur son épaule.

-« Assieds-toi » , fit Riza l'air inquiète. « J'ai prévenu les gars au bureau et une ambulance. »

-« On se tutoie maintenant ?» , fit Havoc (il avait lu çà plusieurs fois dans les bouquins mélodramatiques de sa mère, lorsqu'il rentrait dépité chez môman après s'être fait poser un lapin par une demoiselle)

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Riza lui la livra sous la forme d'une baffe monumentale.

-« CA TE PREND SOUVENT DE JOUER LES HEROS COMME CA ??? »

----------

Ed fouilla de fond en comble les quatre bureaux qui composaient l'aile ouest du laboratoire.

Il s'assied sur un chaise et essaya de reprendre son calme. Il fallait essayer quelque chose d'autre… Cette fois ci, le passage n'était pas planqué dans un placard. Il lui fallait être fort. Dans le calme absolu il lui sembla entendre un bruit. Il s'approcha d'un mur le tapota. Rien ne se produisit. De colère , il tapa du pied sur le sol. Le bruit résonna Edward écarquilla les yeux, Il touchait au but. Ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre se trouvait juste en dessous de lui. Il scruta le sol , une grande dalle semblait bouger… Il essaya de la retirer, rien à faire… elle était beaucoup trop lourde pour lui…Fatigué, il s'assit sur le sol et remarqua enfin les traces de craie qui auraient déjà du lui sauter aux yeux. Après tout, ce sont des alchimistes qui créent les chimères...Il redessina le cercle et plaqua ses mains au sol.

----------

Elisabeth attendit quelques instant puis elle entra de nouveau dans le bâtiment. Edward était déjà loin. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'ils n'avaient pas refermé le passage menant au sous sol. Cela la gênait, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, trop de souvenirs sans doute, et se sentait mieux lorsqu'elle le savait complètement clos. Elle se glissa dans le labo et s'approcha du placard. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand elle entendit un bruit venant d'en bas.

-_Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai du perdre conscience. La douleur commence légèrement à s'estomper. Il y a quelque chose de tiède qui me recouvre et qui perd peu à peu de sa chaleur, cette odeur m'est familière…Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer … J'ai l'impression d'avoir été en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes, mes neurones son embrumées et mes membres sont si lourds que je ne peux plus les bouger. Il y a comme un bruit qui résonne …Où suis –je.._

Elisabeth empoigna une grosse bouteille d'acide, prête à la balancer au nez de tout agresseur potentiel et elle descendit lentement les marches. Edward avait laissé la petite lampe allumée , elle avança doucement en direction de Mustang et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Sa respiration était toujours faible, certes mais elle était régulière et prenait de l'assurance de secondes en secondes.

----------

Edward avança lentement au milieu d'une longue salle remplie de cages. Le gamin dur se couvrir le nez à l'aide d'un mouchoir. L'odeur était insupportable. Les bêtes grondantes essayaient de faire passer une patte de temps à autres au travers des barreaux histoire d'attraper un petit bout de Fullmetal au passage.

Envy dressa l'oreille, les bêtes semblaient de plus en plus excitées. Il jeta un regard mauvais au vieil homme , tandis que ce dernier finissait de tracer un cercle autour d'une cage remplie de bestiaux en tout genre.

-« Grouilles-toi », fit il à l'adresse de Jannereau.

-« Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher », répondit ce dernier à bout de souffle.

-« C'est la méthodes employée par ta fille non ? Elle a bien réussi à fusionner des trucs incompatibles, il me semble… »

-« Ces « trucs » étaient des bêtes triées et classées par le laboratoire, même si elle n'étaient pas compatibles génétiquement, leur fusion restait possible en théorie. » Ma fille a d'ailleurs essuyé plusieurs échecs avant de.

-« TA GUEULE !. »

Envy tendit l'oreille .D'habitude, quand il criait, les chimères se taisaient pourtant cette fois-ci, les bêtes entreposées dans la salle attenante faisaient un boucan d'enfer.

-« Je crois que l'on a de la visite… » S'exclama-t-il l'air serein.

* * *

Fin pour le moment

* * *

_**Omake :**_

Poppy (fait irruption en fanfare dans la salle de repos): Je suis de retour pour vous tourmenter !

Alphonse (levant les yeux au ciel) : Oh chouette alors !

Edward (armé d'un crucifix d'eau bénite et d'un révolvers) : Vade retro !! Recules ou je tire une balle gospel !

Poppy ?

Alphons : Y'a peu de temps il est allé faire un stage dans un monastère américain, l'ordre de Magdala ( Magdalene selon les versions) ou quelque chose comme ça, ch'ais plus.. Enfin, depuis qu'il est rentré, il s'est mit entête de chasser les démons (pour ceux qui ne voient pas l'allusion, tapez « Chrno crusades »sur google, le manga est mieux que l'anime XD).

Poppy : Il est toujours bonne sœur…

Roy (les larmes aux yeux) : Ouiii et depuis qu'il est revenu des Us avec son révolvers d'exorciste, il fait des soirées pyjama avec Riza où il s'entraîne au tir ensemble. Du coup si j'essaye de jetter un coup d'œil sous sa soutane, je m'expose au risque immédiat de terminer en passoire.

Poppy ( se tourne vers Ed) : Ca te plait toujours d'être bonne sœur ?

Ed : Ouaip… Suis tranquille , même Envy est sympa avec moi depuis que je porte une robe…Il est où au fait ?

Alphonse: Avec sa mère. Il essaye de suicider…Enfin, ça fait plutôt 3 semaines que l'une essaye d'expliquer à l'autre que quand on est immortel , c'est très difficile de mourir électrocuté… vu le nombre de fois qu'il a essayé, avec la facture qu'ils vont se taper , c'est EDF qui va être contente.

_Récapitulatif…_

Envy s'est présenté aux présidentielles, son parti le FLMM (Front de Liberation de la Minijupe Masculine) malgré le soutient d'un mystérieux lobby conservateur écossais a ramassé une cuisante défaite, et n'a pas réussi à récolté le nombre de signatures voulues…( bah , vi , personne n'a signé… Envy a bien essayé d'acheter la voix qu'un maire avait mise aux enchères, mais il n'avait plus assez de sous… trop de fonds dépensés dans la campagne de pub…) Depuis il se morfond et a déclaré qu'il se retirait définitivement de la politique à la suite de cet échec.

Ed revient tout juste des Usa , après un entraînement intensif à l'exorcisme auprès des souers de l'ordre de Magdala, il est rentré au pays et s'est mit en tête de libérer le corps de Roy du « démon de midi ».

Roy , passe la plus part de son temps à remplir ses dossier sous son bureau . pour :

Eviter de se faire massacrer par Riza parce qu'il ne bosse pas.

Echapper à Ed qui, à cause de se petite taille a tendance à regarder ce qui se passe au dessus de lui et non ce qui est planqué lâchement au niveau de ses pieds.

Riza s'est calmée , elle passe des jours tranquille à regarder Roy bosser . Le mardi soir, elle prépare désormais des petits cookies en forme de cible en vue de sa soirée pyjama du mercredi avec Ed.

Alphons est ravi, depuis l'arrivée des beaux jours, il porte une minijupe encore plus mini. Alphonse quant à lui en a raz le bol d'appeler le SAMU pour faire soigner son grand frère pour hémorragie nasale.

merci d'avoir lu jusque là .


End file.
